Just a Mistake
by ravenskyeblackhawk
Summary: Sesshoumaru has marked Kagome against her will. Now an demoness, she knows he doesn't want her, so she finds a way to rid herself of his mark and out of the Feudal era. Sesshoumaru realizes too late that she was the one he wanted and is willing to wait
1. Chapter 1

Just a Mistake by ravenskyeblackhawk 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is soooo not mine.

Chapter 1

"Look, I'm telling you, you gotta keep her! It's out of my hands now, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha grumbled.

"And this Sesshoumaru says that you must take her back," came the cold reply.

From where Kagome was hiding, she could see the two inu brothers argue and arguing no less, over her.

She sighed. Yet another man, or rather youkai, did not want her. She felt the tears begin to gather and prayed her scent-masking spell would hold.

She remembered the day she had been abducted by Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother. Inuyasha had been keeping away from her for a few days and she hadn't known why. She had asked Shippo, the only youkai besides Kirara who didn't mind being around her, and asked HIM what Inuyasha's deal was.

Shippo told her that she was in heat and that Inuyasha didn't want to run off with her and mark her by accident.

Kagome grumbled a bit about this, not minding if he did run off with her and mark her. Hell, that's just what she wanted him to do! If he wasn't careful, she'd end up marking HIS little hot, arrogant ass herself. But instead, she cried a bit, wondering if he would ever realize just how much she loved him and wanted him.

Later, when she was taking a walk to clear her thoughts, Sesshoumaru swooped down from no where and grabbed her. He flew off with her, kicking and screaming Inuyasha's name. They ended up at his castle, where he ruthlessly took her virginity and marked her as his mate.

Inuyasha tossed his long silver hair and heaved a sigh. Her youkai ears perked up, waiting for what he would say.

"Look Sesshoumaru, you claimed her and marked her. She is no longer my responsibility. Sorry, but I have no say in this."

Kagome could see her mate, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, stiffen in anger.

"The marking and mating was a mistake."

With those words, her world shattered like the Shikon no Tama. Kagome sagged against the wall of her hiding place and slid down to the floor, clutching her abdomen with her clawed hands. She knew Sesshoumaru was a cold hearted bastard, but this... this was just too much. He didn't want her? She had tried so hard to please him. She had tried so hard to accept what he done to her and yet, he, her own mate, did not want her? Inuyasha, well, she could totally understand that situation. He wanted Kikyo. That was a given. But Sesshoumaru? Would that proud taiyoukai renege on their mating? She still couldn't believe that he had actually openly admitted to making a mistake. For the great and powerful Sesshoumaru NEVER made mistakes... Until she came along.

"I do not want her, Inuyasha. I marked her in the heat of the moment when my youkai was in control. This Sesshoumaru refuses to pay the price of its youkai's stupidity with my freedom."

Hearing those words, a very heartbroken Kagome ran away. She escaped to the only place in the castle where few people would bother to look for herthe roof.

She made her way tearfully to her room and from there out onto the balcony, where she climbed a handy patch of ivy until she reached the roof.

It was nighttime and the moon was waxing, just rising up over the horizon. Soon Inuyasha would become human, she thought, her mind trailing off. She settled into her usual position, knees pulled to her chest, arms around her calves and her chin resting on her knees.

'I have got to get out of here,' she thought sadly, her eyes filling with tears yet again.

She didn't know just how long she stayed up there, planning her escape. But it didn't seem to bother Sesshoumaru that his mate was not in the castle, for she could sense his apathy when he thought of her.

She sighed heavily. She really had to tried to make him like her. But everything she tried had ended up in failure and was usually flung back in her face. Once, she had tried to tell him a secret fantasy she had concerning rainy nights. He told her he couldn't care less.

After that, she stopped trying. What was the use? He would just be a prick about it, so she just didn't talk to him. Not that that mattered. He didn't want to talk to her anyway.

Kagome decided to remove the scent-masking spell. It wasn't like anyone would care to come looking for her anyway.

A few days passed and Kagome had snuck around the castle, desperately trying to keep out of his way. No need to piss him off with her ignorant, irritating presence... His words.

She spent most of her time in the library, searching for something, anything to release her from their misery.

During her time in the library, she kept the scent-masking spell up, not only to relieve him of her stench but also to keep him from realizing that he had an heir on the way.

Kagome knew that if she had a child, it would only give him another reason to hate her. There was no way she was going to put an innocent child in the middle of such a cold, hateful environment.

Finally after a few days of searching, Kagome found what she was searching for. She studied the ancient scroll and realized what the actuality of it meant. But that was okay. Even though Sesshoumaru hated her, she couldn't hate him. It hadn't really been his fault that he marked her. It was the youkai who inhabited his beautiful yet cold-hearted body that had done the damage.

A week later, she had everything figured out. It was crazy, but it just might work... especially in her condition.

She had been eavesdropping every time Inuyasha came to talk to Sesshoumaru. But every time, it was about Naraku when he talked his brother. At first she was hurt because he hadn't come about her, but she did learn (unknowingly from them, of course) that Naraku was wanting to finish up the Shikon no Tama and demanded to fight the inu brothers for it.

Kagome smiled. Everyone had apparently decided not to consult the miko who was doing the actual protecting. But that was okay. She had found her way out of her predicament.

Tonight, Inuyasha had come again to talk to Sesshoumaru. Kagome knew that Inuyasha and his brother would be up late, plotting on how to kill Naraku in the final battle.

But she already knew how Naraku would die. She had been planning his death for over a week. And he wouldn't be the only one to perish in the last battle.

Kagome fled the castle that night. She would never see it again.

A/N: this fic has also been posted on Single Spark. a huge shout out to my loyal fans over there. peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is soooo not mine. 

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Erica. She's a writer and my muse at times. Blessed be, sister! Also, a shout out to my friendl, Monique. She's really something...unique.

Chapter 2

Kagome ran off into the warm spring night. She did not stop until she reached Kaede's village. Thanks to her new demonic abilities, she sped through the Japanese countryside like a silver blur. How sad, she thought. She just might have been able to get used to this, given time.

During her stroll through the dark forest, Kagome decided to put up her scent-masking spell. She didn't want Shippo to know that she was carrying Sesshoumaru's child. She loved Shippo dearly, but he did tend to have a big mouth at times.

She decided that no one should know of her pregnancy. It wouldn't even matter if they DID know. By this time tomorrow, the fetus would be gone...and she would be home.

Reaching the village took less time than she imagined. She slowed down before reaching Inuyasha's Forest and walked the rest of the way. Once in the village, she located her friends and pulled them together for a meeting, just before finally breaking down.

She hadn't known what her jewel hunting companions would think of her appearance, for she had not seen them since Sesshoumaru had abducted her, for she was now a demoness. An inu demoness.

She didn't know how they would react and was slightly afraid of how they would receive her.

But she needn't have been afraid, for they received her with open arms.

Sango and Shippo did their best to help Kagome calm down. She had begun sobbing hysterically and couldn't understand what she was trying to tell them.

Finally, she forced herself to calm down and told them everything that had happened since she had disappeared. She related the conversation between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru tearfully. Sango sat beside her friend, arm slung around Kagome's slim shoulders. Shippo clung to Kagome's neck, staring up into Kagome's distraught face.

Everyone was stunned. No one could believe that Sesshoumaru, proud taiyoukai that he was, would want to recant a mating. Although he was a pompous ass, he would never do anything to dishonor himself or his family.

"That is very odd," Miroku mused, staring down into his lap. "Youkai don't act the way Sesshoumaru is acting." He looked up, dark blue eyes full of confusion. "You don't think that Sesshoumaru has been kidnapped and another has taken his place, do you?"

Sango shot the houshi a dirty look and Miroku flinched. "What? It IS possible, isn't it? Maybe he's a shape-shifter.." he began hopefully, but trailed off, seeing Sango crack the knuckles on one of her lovely fists.

Kagome sighed. "Don't be ridiculous, Miroku. There's only one youkai I know of that can pull off the Death stare to perfection. Believe me when I say that I have seen it enough in the past couple of months to know that THAT's him."

Sango shook her head and lowered her arm from Kagome's shoulders. "Well, I couldn't guess what he's thinking. Inu youkai are notorious for staying with their mates, no matter how much they may dislike each other." She shrugged and tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. "Possibly it's because he's watched his father and brother fall for ningen females. His hatred for our kind outweighs the youkai mating code in his eyes."

"Oh, so it's NOT personal," Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes. "That makes me feel SO much better..."

Sango ignored her. "Well, however it is, his youkai not going to like you leaving them. Sesshoumaru himself most likely wouldn't care, but his youkai will, and that could get ugly."

"Ye must take the utmost care, Kagome," Kaede added quietly.

Kagome frowned. "You all just don't know. You have no clue what that...that damned inu has put me through!"

"Did he hurt you, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked in a low voice. He hoped that Sesshoumaru had not lowered himself by laying a hand on this sweet, pure creature.

Kagome looked up at him and shook her head. "No, it was nothing like that. He...he just ignored me for most of the time. And you guys know me...I can't stand being ignored." She let out a growl, surprising everyone in the hut.

She looked sheepish and grinned. "Sorry. Forgot I could do that."

Looking down at her clawed hands, she felt the tears come again, unbidden. "He treated me as though I were a leper. Once when I asked him why he marked me, he told me that it seemed like a good idea at the time." No one said anything and she continued. "He would never be in the same room with me...or rather, he tried not to be."

Her eyes glittered with amusement. "Once, just for fun, I snuck into his study and stared at him for hours. By then, he had stopped talking to me or even looking at me. It pissed him off greatly but it forced him to look me in the eye."

Her eyes filled with sadness. "I knew he was a jerk, but I never thought he would treat me so callously. There's Rin..." she began and sighed. "I mean, it WAS all his fault." She turned away and muttered something that to Sango, sounded suspiciously like 'asshole'.

Kagome glared into Kaede's cooking fire. "But he desires his freedom. If freedom is what he wants, then freedom he shall get," she muttered, a determined glint in her honey colored eyes. Tears sprang forth, but she viciously rubbed them away with an impatient hand.

"What do you propose to do, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. His dark blue eyes glittered mischievously.

Kagome looked at her houshi friend. "Simple. I know how to rid myself of Sesshoumaru's mark." Everyone gasped.

"But how can that be?" Sango asked. "He has given you the mating mark. As long as you live, your body, your very soul will be marked as his."

Kagome gave a soft laugh. "I know, Sango-chan. As long as I live..." She stared off into space, a little smile crossing her face.

"But Kagome," Shippo began tentatively, "that means you would have...have to...die!" His huge, emerald green eyes rested on her face. He jumped into Kagome's arms and began to wail.

Kagome, shaken out of her daze, clutched the kitsune cub to her chest and rocked him gently.

"I don't want you to die, Kagome!" he bawled, his huge, pleading eyes turned up to her.

Kagome smiled down into his sweet, little face. "Shippo-chan, I promise that everything will be fine. Ii?"

Sniffling, Shippo nodded and buried his small face against her neck. "Ii."

"Good, now I don't want any of you to worry," she said, kissing the top of his head

Sango spoke up. "Ano...Kagome-chan? How do you plan to...er...die? We wish to help you, of course, but I for one do not wish to harm you in any way. I would never forgive myself," Sango remarked. She wasn't even sure if Kagome's plan would work.

The others nodded agreement. Kagome smiled tenderly at all of them. Such loving, kind, concerned faces of her dearest friends. Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo... She loved them all so very much.

"I will tell you later. Sango-chan, Miroku-sama. I want you to accompany me. To my time, I mean. Kaede, my offer includes you as well." Kagome looked hopefully at the older woman.

The old woman shook her head. "Gomen, Kagome, but no. I am the village miko and will be until I die. I cannot abandon the people here."

Kagome nodded her head solemnly. "I understand. I will not force you, but I will miss you very much." She put Shippo down and went over to hug Kaede. "If you should change your mind, please, let me know."

Kaede nodded and Kagome stood up. "Okay, there is much to plan for. Kirara, I need your help."

"What about us?" Shippo asked. He indicated himself and Kirara. "Can't we go with you guys, too?"

Kagome hugged the little kitsune to her. "You'll be with us before you know it," she said cryptically, rubbing her nose against his.

Shippo frowned, but he trusted his Kagome.

Meanwhile, Kirara had jumped to attention.

"Onegai, you must find Kouga-kun. We will need his assistance."

Kirara mewed and dashed outside, transforming into her large, fearsome shape before flying away into the night sky.

Everyone turned to look at Kagome who had resumed her seat in front of the fire. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her lilac striped arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. The pale lilac-hued crescent moon on her forehead seemed to glow in the firelight.

"What do we do now, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked quietly, also returning to his spot before the fire. Sango joined him. Shippo was now resting peacefully in Kaede's lap.

Kagome sighed. "We wait. I'll explain everything when Kirara returns with Kouga-kun."

Sango scooted close to Miroku. He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. She and Miroku had already agreed to accompany Kagome to her time. There was really nothing for either of them here anymore.

Sango's brother Kohaku was already dead. He had died during their last battle against Naraku, before Kagome had been taken by Sesshoumaru. Knowing the end was near, he had begged Kagome to remove the shard, seeing as how she was the only one who could purify it. He and Sango had exchanged tearfully goodbyes before telling Kagome to take it out of his back. She complied and instantly he was dead, collapsing into Sango's arms.

Sango and Kirara hadn't returned to Kaede's village for two weeks. She had taken the body of her little brother back to the village of their birth and buried him next to their father. When she and Kirara returned, everyone had seen how pale and thin she was. Kagome had run to her and Sango, that powerful and strong demon exterminator had collapsed into the miko's arms, sobbing so heartbrokenly that even Miroku was moved to tears.

And now, she would be leaving for another time and possibly another place, leaving everything she had ever known.  
"But why Kouga, Kagome-chan? Why do we need him?" Sango asked gently, leaning against the houshi. She was glad Miroku was there. No matter how often he groped her or leered openly and indecently at her, she was thankful he was with her.

Kagome raised her dark golden eyes to Sango. "Because...he's the only youkai next to Shippo and Kirara that we can trust."

Thankfully, the shard hunters did not have long to wait. Only two hours had passed very peacefully by the time Kirara had returned. On her back was a very bewildered okami.

Her rushed over to her. "Kagome? Oi, are you are alright?" Kouga asked tenderly, clasping her small hands in his. This small gesture made her tears flow. How sad, she thought. She was unwanted by two men she loved, but wanted by the one man she didn't.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried softly when he saw her tears. He pulled her to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Please...please don't cry. Those damned inus are the cause of your tears, aren't they? Filthy bastards..."

Kagome pulled away slightly and pressed her fingertips to his lips, effectively stopping his speech. "It doesn't matter now, Kouga-kun. I asked you here because I...we...will need your help."

Kouga stepped back and put a hand on the hilt of his unused sword. "I would do anything for you, Kagome," he stated quite firmly.

She couldn't help it. He walked right into that one, she thought.

Kagome grinned wickedly, her small fangs showing. "Anything, Kouga-kun?"

Kouga nodded. "Anything." He stopped nodding and frowned slightly. "Why? What did you have in mind, Kagome? Look, I'll do anything for you, but if it includes kissing or touching those filthy inus, I am drawing the line." Disgust crawled onto his ruggedly handsome face and it squatted there.

"Iie! It's nothing like that," Kagome chuckled, waving her hand at him.

The disgust fled from Kouga's face and he relaxed. "Well, that's okay then."

Kagome looked up at him again, but this time, her face held a solemnity that he had never seen before.

"I need you to take care of Shippo and Kirara for me. For us." She indicated Sango and Miroku.

Kouga was confused. Where could she possibly be going if she was asking him to care for the kit and the slayer's fire neko? So, being the outspoken creature that he was, he voiced his concern out loud. All eyes turned to Kagome, who had resumed her place beside the fire and motioned for the others to do the same. When all were seated once more, she spoke.

"Sango, you asked why we needed Kouga. It's simple. I want him to care for Kirara and Shippo until we are reunited again."

Everyone looked at her in confusion. Miroku on the other hand, had a look of dawning comprehension in his blue eyes. Kagome smiled to herself. That little pervert was smarter than everyone thought him to be.

"Okay, here's the deal. Naraku is coming our way tomorrow. I am going to intercept him, before he reaches Tweedledee and Tweedledumb-ass, who are supposed to be waiting for him in Inuyasha's Forest."

Again came the confused looks and she sighed. "I'm speaking of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, respectively." Kagome didn't get the little chuckles of amusement she was hoping for and shook her head.

"Never mind. Anyway, to continue. At the castle of the Ice Prince, I managed to discover that he and Inuyasha were planning to confront Naraku here, in Inuyasha's Forest."

Sango and Kouga broke out into outraged voices.

"Nani? Why weren't we told about it?" Sango cried angrily. "If that hanyou has double-crossed us..." This time, she cracked the knuckles on both hands.

Miroku, sitting beside her and just about to attempt a grope, scooted away ever so slightly. 'Now is not the time, now is not the time,' his brain warned his hand.

Kagome lifted her hands pleadingly. "Please everyone, don't get upset. I found out about in time, didn't I? I told you, I am going take on Naraku myself."

Kouga spoke up. "I don't think so Kagome. It's far too dangerous for you."

Kagome shot him a dangerous look. Kouga winced. Apparently, living with Sesshoumaru had rubbed off on her. He could have sworn he'd seen that glare before from the taiyoukai.

"Why is that, Kouga-kun?" Kagome trilled sweetly. "Is it because I'm a girl?" Her mouth was smiling but her eyes were hard as marbles.

Kouga grimaced. He was in for it now. "I...uh...no. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to say that...well...uh..." he floundered.

"Hmph. I didn't think so," Kagome countered, slightly mollified.

Miroku, who was now out of Sango's reach should the worst happen, quietly asked Kagome a question. "How will Naraku know when the battle is to begin? Is there a signal or something like that?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Inuyasha was planning on using Kirara to send the signal. A flare."

Miroku nodded and Kagome continued. "As to HOW I plan on defeating Naraku, I will send out purifying energy all around me. No doubt Naraku will bring his drones to the party but they too will get fried along with their master. Every demon in sight will be purified." Her voice faltered slightly but she continued. "Kouga, this is where you come in. I want you to get Shippo and Kirara as far away as possible, understand? The moment you leave here with them, you will be their caretaker. Kirara can more or less take care of herself, but Shippo-chan is still a child. Raise him as you would your own cub."

Kouga nodded solemnly. Kagome had placed a burden on his shoulders, but a burden he gladly accepted. He would do anything to shine in her eyes.

He asked," But Kagome, if you are going to purify every demon in the area, what about yourself? Won't you be purified, too?"

"So THAT'S how you plan on dying."

All eyes shot to Miroku, who was gazing at Kagome with something like respect. Kagome gave him a small smile and tilted her head to the side.

"So, you've figured it out, houshi-sama? I had a feeling you would."

Miroku nodded slowly. "Oh, hai. It is a clever plan, Kagome-sama. But what of the Shikon no Tama? What will you do with it?"

"Wait a minute here," Sango broke in, glancing from Kagome to the houshi who had mysteriously moved away from her. "What's going on? Are you saying that that's how you plan on dying, Kagome-chan? You're going to purify yourself?"

"Nani!" Kouga jumped to his feet and Kagome could smell his fear. "Iie, you...you can't"  
The scent of his fear and worry for her nearly overpowered her.

"Kouga-kun, don't worry. Please, none of you must worry. The jewel won't allow me to die. Trust me on this. All the time I was at Sesshoumaru's castle wasn't spent in idle contemplation. Also, one reason I plan on fighting Naraku so close to the well is so that when the time comes, Sango and Miroku will be able to rush me home to my time, to escape Sesshoumaru's, and possibly Inuyasha's, wrath. Do not worry about being able to cross over. I promise you, everything will be taken care of."

Miroku nodded with perfect understanding but Sango shook her head. "I don't know Kagome. I'm worried. You might be killed in the battle."

Kagome smiled at her friend. "Oh, but I won't. I have the jewel. The purifying part is going to be tricky, but with the Shikon no Tama, I'll be okay. Not only am I going to kill Naraku, but I am also going to set Sesshoumaru free from this blasted mark."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is soooo not mine. 

A/N: There is an OC in this chapter. Don't worry, he's one of the good guys.

Like I've said to my readers on Single Spark, if any of you have a problem with abortion, I am apologizing in advance. I just wanted to let those of you sensitive to the topic know now that the fetus Kagome is carrying will die at the end of this chapter. I myself have had to walk that road before, having had to make the decision to keep my baby, so please don't think I'm being insensitive. I know what it's like to have to make a decision like that. Thank you.

Chapter 3

Sango eyed her friend doubtfully. "Okay, so you're gonna die by purification. How, exactly, will that remove your marks?"

Kagome reached up and grabbed a black and silver lock of hair and twirled it around her fingers. "I was in Sesshoumaru's library poking around and whatnot, when I came across this really ancient scroll. In it was a way to rid someone of a youkai mating mark. Apparently, it works better when the marked one is a human rather than another youkai."

"Probably because humans are so easy to kill," Miroku commented dryly, earning him another evil glare from Sango.

Kagome ignored him. "Anyway, it went on to say that if the one afflicted was human, the heart and lungs must cease their natural processes. The person must then have no life in their body. This will cause the youkai within them to die as well."

Sango looked uneasy. "Did it say anything about how to bring the person back from the dead after mark has gone?"

Kagome shook her head and Miroku added, "You might be dead, Kagome-sama, but at least you will appear human again." He grinned good-naturedly at Kagome until he felt a fist bash the back of his head.

"You baka!" Sango yelled, her arm pulling back for another swing. "This isn't funny!"

Kagome laughed. She couldn't help it. "Sango! Please...please! It's okay, really! Like I said, don't worry. The Shikon will protect me."

Both Sango and Kouga growled their displeasure at the unabashed houshi. Miroku and Kagome only grinned at each other.

"So, what do we do? Sango and I?" Miroku asked, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"All you two need to do is get my body home through the well," Kagome answered. A frown crept over her features. "Um, maybe Sango should carry me. I love you Miroku, but damn it all, I just know you'll try to grope my lifeless body."

Everyone glared a bit at Miroku, who shrank back slightly and put a hand over his heart. "Kagome-sama! I am wounded! It hurts to know that you think so little of me. I can honestly say that I have NEVER groped a dead woman. That's just so...so wrong!"

There was a collective releasing of pent-up breaths and bodies relaxing.

"At least that's one less thing we have to worry about," Sango muttered to herself. Everyone nodded.

Kagome turned her attention to Kouga, who sat watching her with such a brokenhearted expression, that she nearly wept. Kirara had come up and settled comfortably in his lap. He began to absently stroke the tiny neko's fur, never taking his crystal clear blue eyes from Kagome's face.

"You must find me, Kouga-kun," she told him quietly, gently, as though she felt he would shatter if she spoke too loud. "Always know where Inuyasha's Forest is, for my family's shrine will be here in my time, which is five hundred years from now. And where the shrine is, I am. Understand?" She reached a tentative hand out, which he took without hesitation.

"I understand, Kagome. I will find you again. Perhaps then you will agree to become my mate," he said hopefully.

Kagome turned her face away, before those hot, persisent tears flowed again down her cheeks. "Perhaps, Kouga-kun. Perhaps." Damn it, why did he have to be so wonderful to her?

A sudden thought struck her. The next time they would see Kouga and Shippo, they would have most likely changed drastically. Especially Shippo, for he would be an adult. But would Kouga look really different? Of their own accord, her eyes gazed thoughtfully at his well-built physique.

Kouga, bewildered by her scrutiny, looked down to see what was so wrong that she had to stare at him like that. "Ano...Kagome...?" he asked.

"Hmm, Kouga-kun? Gomen nasai. I was just thinking...wear Armani. You have the body for Armani. I'm thinking something in dark blue or black. Maybe dark brown." Wiping away the last of her tears, she grinned over at him as his cheeks stained a deep red.

'Does Kagome like my body? he wondered happily. At last, she had found something about him she liked! His heart soared.

Miroku rose and tactfully reminded everyone that it was late. Kagome would need as much rest as possible by tomorrow, for she had a huge task ahead of her.

Shippo sleepily crept into Kagome's arms, holding on to her tightly in his sleep. Kagome motioned to Kouga to lay next to her. He lay down behind her, letting her smaller form snuggle back against his larger one and wrapped his silky brown tail around her.

Kagome smiled, enjoying the feel of his warm body mold itself to hers, his tail wrapping around her and Shippo. Sighing, she scooted back into his heavenly warm embrace, inhaling his musky, earthy male scent.

Kouga knew the next five hundred years would be torture. But to sleep with her like this again...he would wait a thousand.

Burying his face in her fragrant hair, he fell asleep.

Once everyone had fallen asleep, Kouga had gotten up and left the hut. He ran swiftly towards Inuyasha's Forest and the Bone Eater's well, where someone was waiting for him. Before Kirara had come for him, Kouga had been talking with an old friend.

He'd been having bad feelings ever since Kagome had become Sesshoumaru's mate. His instincts were up and he wasn't going to ignore them. He knew the final battle was approaching fast and that Kagome would be caught up in it.

So he went to the only person he knew whose job it was to protect a holy miko such as Kagome.

When the fire cat had arrived, he himself had only just met up with his friend. Once he figured out what Kirara wanted, he told his friend to meet him that night by the Bone Eater's well in Inuyasha's Forest.

Kouga stopped when he saw a slim figure in shimmering gold, standing patiently beside the well. Wonderful, I knew he'd come, Kouga thought with relief.

"Hiroshi," Kouga called softly.

The figure turned to face him, his long dark hair swirling around him. "Kouga."

They bowed to each other. "I'm glad you came, Hiro. She's going to need you tomorrow."

The man called Hiro inclined his dark head slightly. "Of course. I was wondering when my services would be needed."

"Well, they are definitely going to be needed tomorrow, Hiro. I know she's ready to face Naraku, but I don't want her to face him alone."

"Won't you be there?" Hiro asked curiously.

Kouga shook his head. "Iie. I can't. She's going to purify every demon in the area, so that means I can't help her kick some ass. But I'll be damned if she's going to face him alone."

Hiro nodded slowly. "I will be there."

"Where's that jackass brother of yours going to be? I thought you two were a team," Kouga remarked sourly.

Hiro chuckled. "He's nowhere to be found. He's stil feeling like an idiot about getting excited over the last Shikon miko."

Kouga grinned, his fangs glowing white in the moonlight. "I can imagine. He should have listened to you when you tried to tell him that Kikyo wasn't Midoriko's reincarnation."

"I think he just really wanted someone to protect. After all, it has been such a long time since my people last protected a holy miko. But he's so hardheaded, is Yukio. What can you really do about that sort of person?" Hiro asked, shrugging.

"How long has it been since the last holy miko?" Kouga asked, sitting on the well's rim.

Hiro joined the okami, sitting gracefully down beside him. "A few centuries. It's been awhile. Thankfully I practice every day, unlike Yuki. He's probably rustier than Inuyasha's Tessaiga."

Kouga laughed heartily.

"Well, anyway, stay out of sight tomorrow, for Kami's sake. Kagome gave me the nastiest look when I told her it was going to be too dangerous." He shivered slightly. "She thought I said it because I believed that she couldn't handle it, being a female and all."

"Kagome treated you to Sesshoumaru's killing stare?" Hiro asked, amusement creeping into his soft, musical voice.

"Hell yeah. Nearly scared me shitless, I can tell you. She really picks things up quick."

Hiro nodded and gave Kouga a small smile. "Do not worry, my friend. The young miko will not see me. After all, we Elves are masters at being invisible."

The next day dawned bright and clear, the sun rising majestically on this warm spring day. And for three ningens, it would be their last day in the Feudal era.

Everyone rose and ate their breakfasts with heavy hearts, although they talked and joked lightheartedly.

Afterwards, Kagome pulled Kouga aside.

"Kouga-kun, if you want to take a mate, please do," she uttered gently.

Kouga started and began to say something, but Kagome silenced him, swiftly reaching up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "You won't see me for five hundred years. I don't expect you to wait for me. Besides, Ayame will be disappointed."

Kouga took hold of her slender shoulders. "If I DON'T take a mate, will you mind then? Because you know I love only you, Kagome. That's something I know will never change."

She did not reply at first but told him that she understood.

"Although, I suppose I should take a weak female, one that could die after awhile, just to keep my line going, but I really don't want to. With my luck, I'd pick one that'd live forever," he moaned softly and appeared disconcerted.

"Kouga-kun! That's horrible!" Kagome gasped and slapped his shoulder.

"And Kami help me, she'd probably nag me into an early grave," he continued, his face a mask of mock tragedy.

"You are terrible, Kouga-kun!" Kagome cried. She would have marched off but was pulled into a pair of powerful arms and held there.

His chuckles reverbated through his chest, soothing her already frazzled nerves. "Gomen ne," he laughed softly. "I was only joking."

He stopped laughing and bent over and pulling the shards from his calves. "Here. I believe these are the last two shards."

Kagome nodded, receiving the shards with a heavy heart. She closed her fingers over them and prayed. When she opened her fingers, one shard lay against her palm.

Taking the Shikon from its chain that hung around her neck, she melded the last shard to the jewel. A bright pink light flashed and she finally held it, complete and whole, just like it was when it had been ripped from her body so long ago.

"It's time," she said quietly. They went back to Kaede's hut, where she collected her things and hugged Kaede. "I shall miss you, Kaede-sama," she whispered to the old lady.

"And I shall miss ye as well, Kagome," Kaede replied. "I am thankful ye have come into our lives here. Ye have taught us much."

Kagome squeezed her one more time before pulling away. "As you have taught me," she returned softly.

Next she turned to Shippo, who shot into her embrace. "Kagome!" the kit cried.

Kagome teared up, holding her little kitsune close. "It will be okay, Shippo-chan. Unfortunately, you will have to wait a very long time to see me again. It's not fair, since the three of us won't have to wait so long to see you guys again. Just be strong and brave for me, Shippo-chan. Ii?"

Through his sobs, Shippo nodded. "Don't forget about me," he managed, whispering heartbrokenly.

"Never...never, Shippo! I love you, little one. Remember that! I love you," she breathed, clutching him to her and rocking him gently.

Kagome looked up to see Kouga watching them. He came close and held them both tightly. "Nothing will happen to Shippo, Kagome. I promise."

"I know, Kouga-kun," she murmured, smiling sadly up at him.

Gently, she handed the crying kitsune to him and went over to Sango and Miroku, who were saying goodbye to Kirara.

Kagome whispered something to the fire neko, who growled softly in understanding and rubbed her huge head against Kagome's body. Kagome returned the affection, petting the massive cat.

Kouga mounted Kirara, still holding a weeping Shippo. With a roar, Kirara took to the skies.

Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku, who were ready to depart. "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Kagome, Sango and Miroku made their way to the well. Kagome handed her pack to Sango. "All we have to do now is wait for the signal," she said, eyes turned skyward.

They did not have long to wait. A flash of flame appeared over the tops of the trees and vanished as quickly as it had come.

Kagome drew in a shaky breath and moved forward, dropping her scent-masking spell. She took her claws and cut her arm, letting her blood flow. She knew the scent of fresh blood would bring Naraku quickly.

As she stood there waiting, a sweet, perfumed breeze blew across her body, making her hair and clothing sway. She frowned. Where the hell did that breeze come from? It wasn't a windy day, in fact, it was quite still. Oddly enough, the scent of the freak gust of wind calmed her. It was almost as if it was there to comfort her...or something. Strange.

Then she smelt something else. Something rank and evil...Naraku! She readied herself for the attack, clutching the Shikon no Tama in one hot, nervous hand.

The skies darkened, signaling the arrival of Naraku's youkai hordes. From the midst of the nasty creatures, one appeared. One with long, wavy black hair and an evil countenance.

"Naraku," she growled low, baring her fangs at him.

"Ah, it's the miko! Tell me, where is that cold-hearted mate of yours? And what of Inuyasha? Don't tell me they have sent a little girl to fight their battle for them!" His laugh was repulsive and she nearly retched.

But he was playing right into her hands. He was making her angry and that was all it would take to bring out the miko energy.

Kagome's eyes began to bleed red and the lilac stripes on her face became more pronounced. "Oi, Naraku! No one fights MY battles for me, you filthy prick!"

As if on cue, the wind began to pick up, lifting Kagome's silver and black streaked hair and whipping it wildly around her.

She quickly looked again to the skies and saw Kirara's flames, signalling to her that they were far enough away now.

'Arigato, Kirara,' she thought. They would be safe from her wrath.

Naraku and his minions sped towards Kagome. She sensed that they were being slowed by something. The wind? Strange... It was like the wind itself was aiding her.

Without hesistation, she lifted the Shikon no Tama. It glowed in all its pure and holy glory in her hands. She felt something or someone try to read her thoughts. Angrily, she slammed her mind shut to the intruder, whoever they were. Without hesitation, she made her requests of the Shikon jewel.

As soon as she knew her wishes would be granted, she felt the jewel shoot into her chest, occupying the very spot it had been ripped from only a couple of years earlier.

A blinding pain shot through her, knocking her to her knees. She could sense two familiar presences speeding towards her, but she didn't care. Her head was flung back and she felt her miko energy blast out of her body. She heard the screams and roars come from Naraku and his drones; the explosions as some of the youkai were blown to pieces.

She could smell the stench of burnt youkai and realize that it was her own body that she smelt. She also knew that the fetus she carried had already perished. Such a terrible price to pay for someone's freedom... Better for the poor thing to die now, than be unwanted by its father.

That was when she began to scream. The pain was unbearable. She could feel every inch of her body burn and sizzle with the purifying energy.

From somewhere far away, she heard, "Kagome! KAGOME!" It was Inuyasha...but she didn't care. All she wanted, all she begged for, was her own demise. She wanted to set Sesshoumaru free of her once and for all, but also to become a human again. She desperately wanted to be human again...and not a mistake made by some out-of-control youkai.

She fell backwards, not realizing she was still screaming, feeling her life force dwindling away. It was time. The end was near. How thankful she was for it!

Her weakening eyes stared upwards, seeing something hovering in the air. Sesshoumaru! So, he had come to watch her die after all. How happy he must be now, knowing that he would finally be without his miserable ningen burden.

With her dying breath, she sent him a mental message. 'You are free now, Sesshoumaru-sama. Be happy.'

Her heart stopped beating...her lungs stopped breathing.

She was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

CREDITS: A special thanks to Leunra, who helped me with figuring out just WHY Inu and Sess teamed up in the first place, beyond my own twisted delights. Thank you so much!

Chapter 4

The sun rose warm and soft over Sesshoumaru's lands. Inuyasha stepped out onto the balcony of the taiyoukai's study and stretched.

They had been talking all night, figuring out the best way to take out Naraku once and for all.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, knowing that the mere sound of it drove his half-brother crazy. Even now he could feel Sesshoumaru's killing stare blister the back of his neck.

"Inuyasha, you will stop that irritating noise at once."

Inuyasha laughed. "Oi, baka! Keep your hakamas on. I'm almost finished." He reached up and gave his neck a good crack. Immediately, Sesshoumaru's growls filled the air. Inuyasha laughed again.

But when he turned around to face his brother, his face was quite serious. "After this is over, I get the jewel and take Kagome off your hands, ne?"

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. "I cannot fathom why you want this filthy onna. She is too short, disobedient and irritating. The very thought of her touching me makes my skin crawl."

Inuyasha glared at him, then shrugged. "Well, whatever floats your boat. To me, she's the sweetest thing since chocolate. And ramen. Yeah, and ramen." Inuyasha's eyes closed blissfully and his stomach growled softly.

Sesshoumaru tilted his perfect head to the side and stared at the hanyou as if he were a specimen in a bottle. "What is choc-oh-lat? Sounds filthy." Ramen he HAD heard of before. He had actually seen Inuyasha eat some of it before and it had made his stomach turn. Whether or not it was because of the way it looked or the way Inuyasha looked while devouring it was debatable.

Inuyasha wondered, and not for the first time, why Sesshoumaru did not desire the Shikon for himself. It seemed that he and Kagome were the only two people he knew that had no desire to possess it.

Flying towards Inuyasha's Forest, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha saw the signal over the tree tops.

Something was wrong, Sesshoumaru thought, dropping Inuyasha and speeding towards the intended battle destination.

Inuyasha was really worried. Why had Kirara given the signal so early? She wasn't supposed to do it until he gave the signal. Who else could possibly have known aboutHe stopped, sniffed the air and knew. Oh no! It was Kagome! Kagome must have found out!

Inuyasha's speed picked up. He knew Kagome was in trouble and he HAD to be there with her!

Sesshoumaru had already come to the same conclusion Inuyasha had. He could smell the miko's sweet rose and lily scent, laced with tension and fear. Was she actually fool enough to take on Naraku herself? Yes, it seems so...

He could see from where he was, the droves of youkai descending towards to the very spot where he and Inuyasha were to have battled Naraku.

But now there was another scent emanating from her that...disconcerted him. He had no clue to what it was, so he ignored it.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if that 'disconcerted' was the correct word, seeing as how he had NEVER felt an emotion like that before. That sort of foolishness was for the lowly ningen race.

They were still too far away. Inuyasha cursed his slow hanyou body.

"Chikusho!" Inuyasha roared. Never had Inuyasha felt such fear for his little Kagome. There she was, facing Naraku and his army alone...damn it, why was he so damned slow?

Sesshoumaru felt her tense. She knew they were coming.

He used their bond to read her thoughts. He had only caught a glimpse when she slammed her mind shut against him. That infuriated him, but he did see something of what she was planning to do. But for the life of him, he didn't like what he had seen one bit.

Sesshoumaru felt his youkai growl. Kagome, in order to destroy Naraku, was going to purify herself along with him. Not only was she going to because she HAD to, but also because she WANTED to. With this revelation, his youkai began to howl in his head.

As they raced through the forest, Inuyasha noticed Sesshoumaru's pallor and reddening eyes. He was instantly unsettled. "What the hell's going on Sesshoumaru? What do you see?" he shouted.

The taiyoukai could only think of the young miko before them and felt something strange. A pang of some alien emotion. An emotion he certainly did not like and neither did his youkai, for the blasted thing begged to be released. He believed that this new emotion was normally referred to by ningens as...fear.

"I believe she is committing suicide, Inuyasha," he said casually, as if commenting on the weather. But there came the strange pang in his chest, this time aching. He tried to shut out his youkai's pleas to help her. But it would not stop. The howling went on and on, heartwrenching and heartbroken.

'Get her! Go get her!' it roared desperately at Sesshoumaru. But its master would not budge. If he went now, he would save her but ruin his family's lineage and honor even more than he had already done.

'Damn your family! She is our mate! We have to save her!' Still Sesshoumaru did nothing.

"Suicide? SUICIDE!" Inuyasha raved, watching Kagome with a horrified, tear-filled expression. "Kagome!" he screamed. "KAGOME!"

Not caring as the deadly pink light shot towards them, Inuyasha leapt forward, in a desperate attempt to get to his Kagome.

He gasped as he was stopped mid-leap and dragged upwards past the treetops. "Nani?" he growled. He realized that Sesshoumaru had caught him by the waist and yanked him up, away from the purifying energy. Sesshoumaru, in an act of unprecedented kindness, had wrapped his tail around his little half-brother, pulling him upwards.

"Let me go! Damn you Sesshoumaru! You may not have loved her, but I did!" he cried, swinging uselessly at the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru only held Inuyasha further away from him. "Silence, baka. It is too late."

The powerful blast raced in all directions below them, slamming with such force into Naraku and his drones that some of the weaker, smaller youkai were blasted to bits before being purified. Naraku himself was being eaten alive by the energy and was soon dissolved into nothingness.

A piercing howl rent the air, causing Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to turn their heads and see.

The brothers watched as Kagome as she fell backwards onto the ground screaming, her miko energy still shooting from her body. It completely covered her, burning her youkai flesh, hissing and sizzling.

Sesshoumaru could feel her mind and soul detach themselves as her life left her. He knew it would be over soon.

They saw Kagome look up at them, tears sliding from her eyes.

"Kagome...no..." Inuyasha breathed as he dangled helplessly from Sesshoumaru's grip. "Please Kami, no..." Never had he felt so helpless. All he could do was watch her die beneath them.

Sesshoumaru felt her mind open just before she passed. It was a simple message, full of love and forgiveness for him.

'You are free now, Sesshoumaru-sama. Be happy.'

It was over.

Sango and Miroku watched the whole terrible scene unfold before them. They didn't even notice Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hovering far above the trees as they made their way to get Kagome's body.

A roar came from above. They saw with horror a very pissed Sesshoumaru.

"Damn it! I knew his youkai wouldn't take this well!" Sango cried as they broke into a run. When they got to Kagome, Miroku hauled her lifeless body over his shoulder before running back the way they came.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed again. He wanted...no, he NEEDED to be down there with his friends. "What the hell are you doing, you asshole!" he yelled at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was furious. How dare she try to leave him! One swipe of the Tensaiga and he would show her just who was fucking in charge.

All thoughts of wanting to be completely rid of her had gone.

He chased them, his tail still holding onto Inuyasha.

But when he got close to the fleeing monk and demon slayer, his clawed hand was repelled.

Up ahead, the Bone Eater's well had begun to shake violently.

"Come on Miroku! We've got to hurry!" Sango yelled.

Strong winds had begun to blow, causing Sesshoumaru to blown backwards. He realized with astonishment that the wind was protecting his dead mate and the two ningens from him.

Sesshoumaru felt his youkai struggle to break free. It wanted its mate back!

With another mighty roar, Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha and raced forward. But as before, the wind held him back.

He and Inuyasha watched as Sango and Miroku reached the well. Sango dropped some bags into it, one being Kagome's familiar yellow pack, before jumping in. Miroku followed suit, carefully holding Kagome's body against him as he went in.

A blue light shot skywards just before the old well collapsed, closing the portal for good.

As Sesshoumaru forced his youkai back, the inu brothers stared in horror at the remains of the well. Both knew that all of them had escaped, leaving no trace of their scents behind.

Inuyasha, still horribly shaken, walked towards the well. He had almost gained it when an iron fist shot towards him, grabbing him by the neck and hauling him into the air.

"Where have they gone?" Sesshoumaru commanded, snarling through clenched fangs.

Inuyasha struggled to remain conscious. "Well...if you would stop crushing my fucking throat to a pulp, I could tell your sorry ass," he gasped hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru gave a warning squeeze to the insolent hanyou before dropping him on his ass.

"Kuso! What the hell was that for? Geez," Inuyasha grumbled, rubbing his neck.

"Quit stalling, Inuyasha. Where have they gone?" He glared down at his half-brother.

Inuyasha stood and brushed his pants off. "They're here...but not here," he replied. He really enjoyed fucking with Sesshoumaru's mind whenever he got the chance. Of course, now was not the time, but he didn't care. The cold hearted bastard deserved it, the way he had treated Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru growled warningly," do not toy with me."

Inuyasha shot him a defiant glare. "Fine. The well is a portal to Kagome's time. It opens to this very spot, but 500 hundred years into the future. Kagome is ," he began, faltering and blinking back tears. "Kagome WAS from the future," he amended, before turning away from the taiyoukai's icy, uncaring eyes.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" the younger inu roared, plowing into the remains of the well. Frantically, he dug his way to the bottom, hoping beyond hope that it would open just one more time so could join his friends.

'Kagome,' he thought wretchedly as her death played over and over again in his mind. He could see her standing before Naraku and his filthy youkai hordes, a lone sentry on the side of good, facing such an incredibly powerful evil.

She alone had defeated Naraku. She had not needed anyone to aid her...not even him. The mere thought pierced his already wounded heart painfully. Kagome had NOT needed him to protect her, to help her.

She had died...allowed herself to die. Kagome had wanted to die.

Inuyasha felt hot tears spill down his face. He sat on the bottom of the now useless, ruined well and cried silently.

Oh, Kagome...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is soooo not mine. 

Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha destroyed what was left of the well. He wanted to berate the hanyou for his loud, unnecessary actions, but didn't. He felt strange and automatically reached up to touch the mating mark he had forced Kagome to give him.

Startled, he realized that there was nothing there. Something was wrong.

His tail whipped out like a silvery white blur, retrieving his grieving half-brother from the well's bottom and dragging him up to the surface.

"Inuyasha, you fool, snap out of it. Look at my neck. Where is the miko's mating mark?"

Inuyasha rubbed his tear-filled red eyes and leaned in to see. "What mark? There's nothin' there."

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. "Do not be stupid, hanyou. Mating marks do not just disappear."

Inuyasha glared back at his pompous brother. "Well, this one has." He freed himself from the fluffy white mass of tail and took a step back. "You've gotten what you wanted, Sesshoumaru. I hope you're happy now." With that, Inuyasha turned and walked away, his once proud shoulders hunched in silent agony.

Sesshoumaru could smell the salt tang of tears as his half-brother went off to grieve for the miko. For one insane moment, he wished to say something comforting to Inuyasha...but his pride would not let him. How could he? Especially when he too, needed a word of comfort.

Sesshoumaru froze. What?

His body went cold. What the hell? Where did THAT come from? That was ridiculous. Why should HE, the most powerful youkai in all of Japan, need a word of comfort? For what? The death of a lowly ningen? Moreover, a ningen onna?

He took to the skies, inwardly seething. That was an impossiblity. He needed no comfort, no solace, for her death. It meant nothing to him. SHE meant nothing to him. She was just a mistake and a misjudgement on the part of his youkai. Wasn't it?

Now that the mistake had taken care of itself, he was free. He was glad of it. Was he really?

He shook his head, constantly hearing the last words she sent to him, 'You are free now, Sesshoumaru-sama...Be happy.'

He returned to his castle. It seemed a little cold today...

He shook himself. 'Do not be foolish, you baka. Of course it is cool here. It is not yet summer.'

In an effor to clear his thoughts, Sesshoumaru bathed, washing Inuyasha's stench from his person. After that, he went to his study, where he had planned to work as usual. After nearly an hour, he was still sitting at his desk, staring aimlessly out of the balcony doors.

While he sat there, to all appearances lost in thought, his study door burst open. He did not even have to turn to see who had intruded upon this thoughts.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"

Rin ran to him and jumped onto his lap, her small arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

"Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama at breakfast today," she trilled happily, smiling into his eyes.

"I was out," he said shortly, patiently waiting for her to release her hold on his person.

"Where's Kagome-sama?" she asked, confusion spreading over her small features...features that were too much like the miko's for his comfort.

"She left." He was unnerved by Rin's question and gently extricated himself from her arms.

Rin looked crestfallen. "But why? Will she come back?"

Sesshoumaru did not feel like answering her questions, legitimate though they were. Rin and the miko had become great friends during her short stay with them.

"No, she will not be coming back," he replied quietly. He inwardly winced as Rin began to cry. He could not stand it when the little ningen cried. It almost made him feel emotions. Almost.

"But why? I thought she liked Rin!" Rin wailed pitifully. "And what about the baby? She promised Rin that Rin could help take care of her baby!"

Sesshoumaru felt his heart stop. "Nani?" he asked, his voice deathly calm.

For a moment, Rin had stopped crying and looked suddenly guilty. "It was supposed to be a secret. Kagome-sama told Rin not to tell anybody."

Pulling himself together sharply, he gently took hold of Rin's shoulders. "When did Kagome tell you this secret?" he asked, feeling his youkai stir angrily.

Rin looked down into Sesshoumaru's lap. "Rin found out by accident. Rin saw Kagome-sama being sick in some bushes while we were playing in the garden. Rin asked Kagome-sama what was wrong and she made Rin promise not to tell anyone."

"When was this, Rin?" he asked again, forcing himself not become angry at her.

Rin's face slid into a frown. "Rin thinks it was last month. It was still cold then."

His mind began working. 'She had only been here for three months. We only mated once. So, she was about three months along. But why did I never smell the change in her?'

'Because you were too busy being a damned prick and ignoring her,' his youkai replied nastily. He ignored the youkai. "Thank you, Rin. Leave me now."

"Is Rin in trouble, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, climbing down from his lap.

He looked down at her and shook his head. "No, Rin. But next time, do not keep secrets from me."

Rin nodded slowly. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Can Rin leave now?"

He nodded and she ran out of the study, leaving him alone with this new information.

Kagome had been pregnant with his child...his heir. His mind turned to that strange, indescribable scent he had detected from her before she had been purified...and shut his eyes with a groan.

Of course! Why hadn't he realized what that scent was? It was a mixture of her scent and his...and he hadn't even comprehended that fact. She had died...he had let her die, taking his child with her.

With a snarl, he jumped up and headed for the library, knowing instinctively that that was the one place she had spent the most time in...and he needed answers.

Going into that room forced him to take a step back. Kagome's rose and lily scents filled the room. Funny. He couldn't detect the scent of her pregnancy in here, although the aroma smelled recent. He could almost see her hunched over one of his many books, reading intently. Most likely she had learned a spell to mask her scent, letting anyone with sensitive noses smell what she only wished them to smell.

It was clear now that she had no wish to let him know of her condition. Possibly the only reason she had completely removed the spell this morning was because she knew it would no longer matter if anyone knew, including himself.

Sesshoumaru let loose a guttural growl but quickly collected himself with much effort. He found himself heading towards a small table covered with scrolls.

Her scent was very strong here, in this corner of the library.

Curiously, he bent over and sniffed the scrolls. Most were only lightly covered by her scent. He continued to sniff until he found one that was drenched her floral aroma.

When he had opened and read it, he felt his chest clench. It was an ancient scroll that told of how to rid a ningen of a youkai mating mark.

He lowered the scroll. It was very probable that she HAD heard him talk with Inuyasha. He knew now what she had been doing all this time. She had crept around and eavesdropped, all the while plotting on how to rid herself of his youkai. Did she detest the fact that she was youkai? Was that the true reason she had purified herself? To rid herself of his taint?

Sesshoumaru roared in anger as his youkai surged forth. 'She meant to leave us!' it screamed, anger filling its soul. 'She rejected us!'

Sesshoumaru sank to his knees, letting loose his maddened inu youkai.

'You baka! You let her go! BAKA! YOU BAKA!' Sesshoumaru's body shuddered violently as these words were spewed at him from his youkai.

Rin was playing quietly in the castle's massive gardens when she heard thunder. Frowning, she looked up. No, the sky was pretty and blue with a few white, fluffy clouds that looked like Sesshoumaru-sama's tail.

The thunder came again and she paused, rising to her feet. She looked over to the east of the castle and saw something enormous and white shoot out of the library's balcony.

It was a gigantic dog. An earsplitting howl erupted from it, making the ground shake.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried, her tiny voice drowned out by the noise.

The massive dog turned and looked upon her with horrible, deranged, scarlet eyes. It stood there for a moment before bounding away, heading for the woods.

Inuyasha lay prone at the base of the God tree. He had never felt so miserable. Kagome was gone. He doubted whether he would ever see her again. Even IF he lived to see her time again, would she have survived the last trip back through the well?

He knew some things of her world. He knew that the people in her era were highly advanced enough to bring people back from the dead. He recalled the big word she used when she described this...resuscitation. Or something like that.

Inuyasha sat up a little straighter when he thought of this. Yes! Maybe they had resuscitated her and she is alive and well now!

But then he thought of Miroku and Sango and he slumped back to the ground, his silky white ears flattened against his skull. They wouldn't know what to do. They would be new to her time and wouldn't have a clue.

Damn Sesshoumaru! If he had put me down instead of whipping me around with that fluffy white, pansy-ass tail of his, I'd be with my friends right now!

He closed his eyes, fighting the fresh onslaught of tears that threatened to fall.

It still loved Kagome. It still wanted Kagome. It was hurt that she did not want to be like it and live a life of luxury with it and Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru had to go and be a complete baka, pushing her and their pup out of their life.

It did not blame Kagome for what she had done. No, it was all Sesshoumaru's fault. It would keep blaming him and make his existence a living hell until he found her again...for Kagome was not dead, it knew. She had tried to kill off her youkai...but her youkai was still alive. The Shikon jewel had protected them both from death.

And now, Sesshoumaru's youkai had just taken care of business. That damned wench who had tried to kill its Kagome was now just a pile of dirt on the forest floor.

The colossal inu had sniffed out Inuyasha's first wench, the dead miko Kikyo. It knew that this Kikyo had hurt Kagome many times and she was going to be punished for her insolence. The insignificant, animated clay doll thought she would try to defeat it with her pathetic bow and arrows.

She never had a chance.

Once it taken care of the doll, it went on its way. It was hungry for fresh meat...and thirsty for hot blood.

If many ningens died this day, it would blame Sesshoumaru for the slaughter it was about to unleash.

Meanwhile, many miles away in a hidden den behind a waterfall, Kouga, Shippo and Kirara rested.

They were all exhausted from the journey. Shippo had cried almost the entire trip, holding on to Kouga frantically. Kouga himself had shed some tears as well, holding the kitsune against his chest. He felt his break into millions of pieces, knowing that Kagome was gone.

Kirara too, was quiet and saddened by the loss of her Sango. But she knew that she would see her friends again. She would just have to be patient.

They all would.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is soooo not mine. 

A/N: Oh, btw, Sango brought the Hiraikotsu with her. Just wanted to let you know, in case you wondered. I mean, she just isn't distinctly Sango without it!

Chapter 6

Sango and Miroku felt themselves being pulled to an unknown destination. They found themselves at the bottom of a well, staring up into darkness. Silently, they remained there for a few minutes, wary of what might be waiting for them on the surface.

"Do you think we're in Kagome's time?" Sango asked, her eyes squinting up in the darkness of the well and clutched her Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff to her body.

Miroku shook his head even though he knew Sango most likely couldn't see it. "I'm not sure, but there's only one way to find out."

They climbed out and looked around. It appeared that they were in some kind of hut. Its doors were closed, but from the light coming in through between the boards, they could tell it was still daylight. Faint yet strange sounds came from with out.

"Sango," Miroku began, his voice starting to shake. "Look."

Sango turned to see what he was talking about. Miroku had removed his rosary beads. "Your hand! The Kazaana is...gone!" Miroku nodded and smiled. "Kagome removed the curse."

Gently, Miroku lay Kagome's body on the ground...and jumped back. Sango covered her mouth and gasped. Kagome's body looked as it had before she was kidnapped by the taiyoukai. Her pointed ears and silver strands had vanished, as had her inu youkai markings.

"What do we do now?" Sango asked, breathlessly. For the first time in her life, she was frightened. She was now in a world that neither of them knew anything about. It terrified her. "Is she...will she come back?"

Miroku began to speak but was interrupted by a soft sighing sound. They looked down at the body at their feet. He smiled with relief. "She lives, Sango."

Kagome's eyes flew open, revealing her large, chocolate brown eyes. She gasped for breath and sat straight up, a scream leaving her lips. The houshi knelt beside her and touched her trembling shoulder. "Kagome, it's alright. You're safe now."

Kagome turned her huge eyes on him and for a second seemed completely lost. She looked down at her arms and hands. No markings...no claws. Just normal looking ningen features met her eyes. She grabbed a fistful of her hair and stared at it. The silver was gone.

"I'm...alive. I'm...human," she whispered shakily. With a cry, she threw herself into Miroku's arms and began to weep.

Miroku picked her up in his arms and they all left the shed. The moment they did so, the ground began to tremble. All three looked back into the shed and watched with amazement as the well shook and collapsed violently in on itself, a bright blue light shooting upwards. It tore the roof off the small building and the shed collapsed.

Kagome stared. "Whoa," she muttered. 'Damn, jii-chan is gonna have kittens when he sees this,' she thought.

At her insistence, Kagome asked to be lowered to her feet, saying that she already felt much better. She took a shaky step forward, only to stumble a bit. Miroku reached out to grab her... Kagome let out a shriek and whirled around, her hand making violent contact with the hentai's cheek.

"You just couldn't WAIT until I rose from the dead to cop a feel, could you, Miroku!" She glared up at him, arms crossed sternly across her bosom.

He only grinned stupidly, and rubbed his poor, abused face tenderly. "I was merely checking to see if you had been altered in anyway, Kagome-sama. After all, you have JUST returned from the dead."

Kagome and Sango scowled at him before walking off towards Kagome's house.

After embracing Kagome and being introduced to two oddly-clothed strangers, Kagome's mom listened patiently to Kagome's story of just WHY her daughter had been gone for nearly four months. Kagome told her mom MOST of went on, leaving out the parts where she was kidnapped, marked, mated, and pregnant...and also where she died a vicious death.

While Kagome explained, Mrs. Higurashi stared at Sango and Miroku. Their quiet, respectful manner and strange dress, was wonderful to behold. She just couldn't believe that living, breathing pieces of Japanese history stood respectfully in her living room. 'Oto-san is going to have kittens when he sees them,' she thought excitedly. Mrs. Higurashi, Suki as she begged to be called, was delighted to have them. She bade them sit and rest while she started on dinner.

Soon afterwards, Souta arrived from his friend's house. He went into the living room and stopped, staring hard at Miroku and Sango. He took a second look and immediately knew who the two strangers were. "Wow! You must be Sango and Miroku the filthy pervert!" he cried.

Sango and Kagome laughed while Miroku only bowed his head in a humble gesture. "Why yes, I am Miroku. But I am one who serves Buddha. I am a houshi."

Souta eyed him doubtfully. "Look, Kagome described you to a tee. You're the hentai who keeps grabbing her backside." He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Besides, Inuyasha's told me all about you too. You can't fool me."

Before Miroku could respond, Souta excused himself and bounded up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Suki Higurashi asked Kagome to get the spare bedrooms ready. Sango nudged Kagome, asking that if it was alright, could she sleep wherever Kagome was sleeping at least for now?

Kagome nodded and looked at Miroku. She asked if he minded being alone in a strange bedroom by himself. He admitted that it would feel very odd if he were to be separated from Sango, since they had been sleeping near one another for the longest time.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. It WAS a legitimate concern. Would it be fair to let him sleep alone while Sango slept in Kagome's room? They had a murmured conference before turning to give the houshi their decision. It was unanimous. They would allow him to sleep in Kagome's room with them for a few days, just until he got used to sleeping in the house. After that, he'd have to sleep in his own room.

At dinner, Kagome's grandfather finally returned to the house. He was very upset. Apparently, something had destroyed the well shed, not to mention the well itself. "Punk kids," he muttered with disgust.

When he sat down to eat, he saw two strangely dressed people sitting at the table.

Kagome introduced the newcomers as her friends from the Feudal era.

"Hmm. I see. Very interesting," he mumbled through his food before stopping. Nearly choking on his food, his eyes shot up and looked at the visitors again. He managed to swallow. "What did you say Kagome? From the Sengoku Jidai? These two are from the Sengoku Jidai?" He nearly fainted from joy.

Quickly, Kagome told him of what had transpired. Nodding enthusiastically, he practically ran her over to ask Sango and Miroku hundreds of questions.

Kagome sighed and shut up, letting her grandpa have his fun.

Later, after Kagome had shown Miroku and Sango how to use the bathroom gadgets, she took her own shower. She lay in the scented water, thinking.

What a day she had had! She'd been a demon when she woke this morning, died a horrible, screaming death, traveled 500 years into the future and had made it home in time for dinner.

Absently, she began rubbing her belly, then stopped immediately. Oh yeah, she'd also lost her baby. Couldn't forget THAT one.

Poor little one! It never had a chance. Kagome felt a few hot tears fall and heard them splash into her bath water. She sighed again. Oh well, it was probably better this way. When or if HE ever found out, it would just be something else that Sesshoumaru would hate her for anyway.

Kagome got out of the tub and dried off. It wouldn't do to think of him anymore. She'd never see him again...and that was just fine with her.

The next day, Kagome took Sango and Miroku for a trip around Tokyo in her mom's car. She was glad that high school was over already and that she had her driver's license. It made her last stay in the Feudal era a little easier to deal with, knowing that she didn't have to be back to take those bloody tests.

Miroku and Sango were completely blown away by Tokyo. They had never thought that ningens would ever have built a city to such a massive size or that so many ningens existed in all of Japan. For a few moments, Kagome thought they each of them may have blown a fuse, trying to take in every thing that they saw.

Kagome dragged them both to the mall, where she shopped for clothing for them. A few years earlier, her mom would have had a fit knowing she spent so much. But thanks to a death of a rich old aunt, who by all accounts was a total dragon whom no one would miss anyway, they were left quite well off.

It was only after Sango was nearly reduced to tears from all the clothing heaped upon her, that Kagome finally stopped. In all her excitement to help her friends blend in, she had forgotten that they were totally new to her time. Their world, which had been quiet, simple, and peaceful, was now loud, complex and decidedly UN-peaceful. Clothes were cool, but they needed time to adjust.

Kagome hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry, Sango-chan. I'd forgotten..." She turned red from embarassment.

Sango sniffed and hugged Kagome back. "It's okay, Kagome-chan. It's just...this is all so foreign to us. Do you think we could go back to your home now? This has all been wonderful, but it's just too much to handle."

Kagome smiled gently. "Of course. But are you guys hungry? We could stop somewhere and grab a bite to eat."

Miroku nodded. "That is an excellent suggestion, Kagome-sama. I am decidedly famished." His hand snaked out, but before it could reach its target, Sango slapped him. His hand withdrew from her backside.

"That's quite enough from you today," she said grumpily.

When they finally returned to the shrine, a gleaming black car was in the driveway. All three got out of the car and went over to it. Sango and Miroku ooh and aahed. Never had they seen such a big, pretty, SHINY thing.

"Whoa, it's a Mercedes," Kagome murmured, eyeing the automobile appreciatively.

Miroku reached out to touch this thing called a mer-say-deez. Kagome just happened to glance at the dashboard, where a tiny red light blinked at her.

"Hey, Miroku, I wouldn't," she began.

He touched it anyway and a shrill siren blared.

"do that," Kagome finished, covering her ears.

All three of them stepped backwards, Sango and Miroku moving the furthest away. They had never heard anything so loud before in their life.

"Kami! Turn it off!" Sango cried, clapping her hands over her ears.

Kagome heard the front door of her house open and someone running towards them. Two loud bleeps could be heard and the alarm cut off abruptly.

The sudden silence confused Miroku. Shakily he went to Sango, who had removed her hands from her ears. Everyone turned to see who had shut off the ear-splitting noise.

A tall, black-haired man with clear blue eyes approached them, a huge grin on his handsome face. Kagome smiled, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

He was dressed in a dark blue Armani suit.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is soooo not mine. 

Chapter 7

"Kouga-kun," Kagome breathed. She ran to him, throwing herself into his open, waiting arms. She didn't care if she rumpled his expensive suit. Apparently, neither did he.

"Kagome!" he muttered, crushing her to him. Behind him, two more figures emerged from the house.

"Kirara!" Sango cried, running towards her old friend. Kirara mewed as loud as she could, and jumped into Sango's arms.

"Kagome, what about me?" a deep voice asked from behind Kouga. Kouga turned, smiling, allowing Kagome to see who was speaking. Before her was a tall, red-haired youkai with huge emerald green eyes.

"Shippo-chan?" she whispered, tears now falling in a torrent down her face. "Shippo? Kami! Is...is that you?" Kouga released her and she ran to Shippo, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing his face fervently.

"Oh, Kagome," Shippo moaned softly against her neck, "I never thought I would see you again."

Reaching up, Kagome touched his sweet little face that wasn't little anymore. "But you have, Shippo-chan." She smiled up at him, thinking how strange it was that only yesterday he was still a little child. Now, he was all grown up.

"My Shippo, you have grown quite a lot since...yesterday," Miroku quipped, clapping the tall kitsune on the back. Shippo grinned and enveloped the houshi in a massive hug. Miroku felt as though his eyes would pop out of his head.

Shippo turned to Sango, who also hugged him. "It's wonderful to see you, Shippo-chan," she said, still cradling Kirara to her. "And you, Kouga-kun."

Kagome turned to Kouga, who was watching her intently. "Thank you so much for taking care of Shippo-chan. You didn't have to do it, but you did. I'll never forget that."

Kouga shrugged elegantly and Kagome marveled at just how sophisticated he had become. He looked cool and suave in his dark blue suit. Unfortunately, he had chopped his silky black locks short. But he still looked as handsome as ever.

Kagome took a step back to admire him. Kouga looked as though he had just stepped off the pages of a fashion magazine. "Wow, Kouga-kun. You look so...wow!"

She turned to gaze upon Shippo, who gave a little twirl for her inspection. He too, looked like a fashion plate. Kagome whistled softly. "Mmmm, Shippo-chan! You look really sharp!" He was dressed in a dark brown suit, which really brought out his green eyes.

Shippo smiled proudly. "Arigato, Kagome! I'd hoped we had impressed you enough. I almost didn't know what to wear today." He fidgeted with his lapels and brushed imaginary dirt from his sleeves.

They all went inside, happy to be reunited at last.

That night during dinner, Kouga asked if Kagome, Sango and Miroku would move in with him, Shippo and Kirara.

"I have a large house, so room is not a problem," Kouga added quickly when no one answered.

Taking a delicate sip of tea, Shippo chuckled. "It's a mansion. Kouga thinks that what he has is too small. He would have opted for something bigger, but Kirara and I managed to talk him out of it."

Everyone stared at Kouga. "You have a mansion?" Kagome asked, slightly awed.

Kouga nodded. "But if you wish for something bigger, I will get it for you," he answered earnestly.

"What could possibly be bigger than a mansion?" Kagome asked. She was slightly worried for the okami. Why was he talking like this?

"A palace," was his reply.

Kagome laughed. She couldn't help herself. "A palace?" she gasped. "Where on earth could you possibly get a palace?"

Kouga watched her steadily. "I'll build one for you," he replied quietly.

Kagome looked at him, then at Shippo, who nodded solemnly. She turned her attention back to Kouga, whom she was certain, hadn't so much as blinked in the past few minutes.

Everyone sat watching the exchange between Kouga and Kagome. Kagome was shaking her head in disbelief. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and excused herself. Kouga followed her outside.

Kagome heard him come up behind her. She turned to him, trying to see him clearly in the fading light of day. "I...I don't know what to say, Kouga-kun," she finally managed to utter.

He looked down at her. "Say you'll come live with me...with us. You have no idea how hard it was to watch you from the time you were an infant, watch you grow up, and finally go back and forth through the well. Every time I saw you leave, I wanted to go with you. Every time I saw Inuyasha come through to get you, I wanted to show myself to him, let him know I was here in this time." He came close to her, cupping her face in his large, warm hands. "I wanted you to see how I turned out. I wanted you to know that I was no longer that uncouth, loud-mouthed okami you grew to despise."

Kagome shook her head. "I never despised you, Kouga-kun! Never! You were always so sweet to me. It was just at first when you drove me crazy." She laughed softly and he joined her.

"I have always loved you, Kagome. But I will not lie to you when I say that in a moment of loneliness that I took a mate." He dropped his hands and looked away.

"Was it Ayame?" Kagome asked gently. She took one of his hands in hers and held it.

He squeezed her hand gently. "Hai. I always felt that she tricked me into mating her...and my instincts are never wrong."

"What happened to her?" she urged.

Kouga shook his head, his black hair swaying slightly. "She finally died, during an attack on an encroaching bear youkai clan. I won't say that I missed her, because I didn't. She gave me two sons and one daughter, whom I loved. But I never found it in my heart to care for her." He turned to stare at Kagome. "You must think I was a cold-hearted monster to hate my own mate," he muttered, more to himself than anything.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I don't believe anything such thing of you. You were lonely. That is understandable. At least you loved your children. What happened to them?"

"My daughter and one son are still alive. My other son was killed in the same fight his mother died in." Kouga raised her hand that was holding on to his and turned it over. He kissed her palm gently.

"I'm so sorry, Kouga-kun, about the death of your son. His loss must have been hard on you," she remarked, touched by his romantic gesture.

Piercing blue eyes met hers. "Not particularly," he said nonchalantly. "He was a poor fighter like his mother. Also, he was lazy, dull-witted, rebellious and disrespectful of his elders. If there is one thing I cannot abide by, it is disrespect of one's elders."

Kagome was stunned. Could this be the same Kouga she had known in the Feudal era? Because this Kouga was...cold. Too cold. Too much like...HIM.

"So? Will you move in with me? I have plenty of room." Kouga looked at her eagerly.

Kagome looked ready to object when he stopped her. "I want you with me, Kagome. I have been without your presence for so long. I...I just need to have you near me again." He looked pleadingly at her. "I know that you may still not love me, but I have always loved you. Give me a chance to win your love. Please."

Kagome stared up at him. It was now dark and she was completely alone with him. The God Tree stood not far from them. She could almost sense Inuyasha watching them. Whatever happened to him?

Her mind turned to the last conversation she had overheard with him and Sesshoumaru. He had made it pretty clear that she meant nothing to him. Inuyasha hadn't loved her. He never had.

And here was Kouga, his heart in his eyes and in his hands, giving it to her. His love had never faltered, never strayed, only taking a mate when he became too lonely without her.

"Yes, I'll live with you, Kouga-kun. I'm sure Sango and Miroku will want to as well. Perhaps you can help them adapt to this time. I'm not doing such a hot job." She frowned slightly, remembering what had happened earlier that day and Kouga laughed.

"Yeah, Shippo and I will help them. I mean, if WE could do it, then they certainly can."

Kagome just had to know. She hadn't really thought about "them" a lot since she had come back, but she had to know. "Ano, Kouga-kun, whatever happened to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? Are they still alive?"

Kouga's face almost seemed to harden in the dark, but when she looked again, the look was no longer there. He grinned at her. "I'll tell you another time, Kagome. Right now, it's too dark to see far. Let me get you back inside, so you can finish your dinner."

He put an arm around her shoulders and led her inside, giving her a kiss on the top of the head before entering the house behind her.

Kouga had shot him a dirty look behind Kagome's back. He knew that Kouga knew he was there in the tree.

'That sneaky bastard! Damn his ass to hell!'

A shadowy figure moved in the dark. It was lurking in the boughs of the God Tree. The figure growled low and menacingly.

'You won't win her, Kouga. You've never had good luck with Kagome...and you never will.'

The figure leapt from the tree and ran to his car, which was parked around the corner.

Inuyasha got into his car and nearly slammed his door shut. He sat there in the dark and growled low to himself.

Damn that okami! Damn him! 'Like hell he's getting his filthy claws into Kagome! I'd lick Sesshoumaru's toes before that happens!'

Inuyasha nearly retched at the thought and started his car. As he drove away, he could hear his phone vibrate. But he didn't pick up. Why should he? He already knew who it was calling him and why. 'Bastard! Let him sit there in his high-rise office and wonder where the hell I could possibly be. Asshole!' Inuyasha thought viciously.

Kagome was his. By rights, she was his. He had never forgotten this or forgiven Sesshoumaru for dipping his stick in HIS honey. Sesshoumaru could argue all day long about her being his mate, yaddah, yaddah, yaddah. Keh! Whatever! Kagome loved him, Inuyasha! She hadn't loved his brother, who treated her so callously and who had forced her to leave.

Inuyasha put his foot down. The car shot forward, allowing him to speed along.

Damn he was pissed! He had followed Kagome, Sango and Miroku to the mall, then followed them back to the shrine where Kouga was already laying in wait for them. And Kouga knew... He knew that Inuyasha was watching, and he took full advantage of his helplessness. He knew that Sesshoumaru would cut him off if he found out that Inuyasha was trying to horn in on his show.

Inuyasha hated the fact that he was basically Sesshoumaru's toady. Whatever Sesshoumaru wanted, Sesshoumaru got. Bastard...

One day, his brother would find out the truth. He would realize that Kagome wanted nothing to do with him.

Inuyasha smiled coldly as he sped along. Finally, Sesshoumaru would get his comeuppance. It had been too long in coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is soooo not mine. 

Chapter 8

With a scowl, Sesshoumaru finally gave up and hung up his office phone. How dare that pathetic little hanyou ignore his call like that!

He leaned back in his leather office chair and picked up his neglected glass of whiskey. Sighing inwardly, he turned his attention to watching Tokyo's warm spring night come to life many stories beneath his office windows.

After five centuries, Sesshoumaru still looked perfectly beautiful. No wrinkles or liver spots would ever mar his smooth, silky features. He would remain eternally youthful. He had kept his sleek, soft hair long, usually just wearing it back in a low ponytail.

Even at this moment, he still looked incredibly handsome, although he slouched in his chair, his silk tie loosened, shirt collar open while he chugged his whiskey like an old drunk.

He leaned over and poured himself another glassful of the amber liquid from a crystal decanter that sat on his huge white marble desk.

Sesshoumaru stared again out of the windows, absently. He lifted his free hand and gently touched the side of his neck, searching for the mark that was never there.

Kagome's mating mark, the one he had forced her to give him. Even after all this time, he missed it.

He wanted it back.

Taking a sip, Sesshoumaru closed his magnificent golden eyes. The look on her face as she lay dying had never left his mind in the past 500 years. She looked so calm, so much at peace. It was as if she was thankful for the end.

And those haunting words she sent him...they still rang in his head. 'You are free now...Be happy.'

His chest tightened painfully. His heart ached. It ached for her. For his lost Kagome.

After all he had done to her, even after all the things he and Inuyasha had put her through, she had wished for his happiness...to free him from something he did not want.

It had taken him a long time to admit that he did indeed love her. The thought had shocked him like nothing had ever done, but he had to admit it. He loved Kagome.

He had taken many lovers since her death, in a desperate attempt he realized later, to rid his memory of her. But no matter how many he had had, none had compared to his Kagome.

So, after nearly a century of trying to forget her, he had decided tobecome celibate. Even though he was frustrated beyond belief, no woman save Kagome would EVER do for him.

A clap of thunder shook the glass windows. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see rain begin to fall, spattering against the wide expanse of window pane. 'Oh hell,' he thought with irritation.

On such nights as this, Sesshoumaru felt extra sexually frustrated. He adored the rain and he recalled that Kagome did as well. One night after their mating, she shyly admitted that she had always wanted to make love outside on a rainy night. He, of course, could have cared less and he promptly told her so. After that, she had completely stopped talking to him of personal matters.

After her death, rainy nights only served to remind him of her and his callous treatment of her. On those nights too, his youkai howled at him continuously until he could barely take it. Hence the beginning of drinking alcohol to make it shut the hell up. But from then on, whenever it rained at night, he would imagine he was outside, making love to his little miko while drinking himself to unconsciousness.

Sesshoumaru rose somewhat unsteadily and glared down at his now empty glass. 'I will win her yet,' he promised himself angrily. For he desperately loved her and she would HAVE to come back so he could have the pleasure of renewing his mark on her.

But for now, he would wait. He needed to wait until much later to see if his baka hanyou brother could get her to talk. He recalled that Kagome had once been in love with Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru snorted into his glass before downing the last of the liquor. Oh well, there was no accounting for taste.

He rose to his feet and stretched stretched lazily, looking for all the world like a huge, sleek cat. He reached down for his coat that was draped over his chair and shrugged his broad shoulders into it. Next he grabbed his car keys and cell phone from his desk's mirrored surface before bending slowly down to get his briefcase. Slowly, because the room began to spin ever so slightly when he bent down.

He grunted. "Note to self: Lay off the whiskey," he muttered under his breath.

When he managed to get home without causing too many accidents, he went straight up to Inuyasha's bedroom and banged loudly on the door. "Open up, hanyou! I know your ass is in there!"

He almost snickered at the sound of Inuyasha's startled yelp. From within, there was a loud crash, accompanied by a thud and a muffled grunt.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help it. He burst into laughter.

Opening the door, Sesshoumaru reached out and flipped on the light switch. He let out a roar of laughter that shook the house to its foundations. He slid to the floor, holding his stomach.

Inuyasha was sprawled on the floor, completely tangled in his bedsheets. A lamp that had been sitting quite safely on his bedside table was now in pieces on the floor next to the table.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru. "You...you baka! What the hell were you thinking, bangin' on my door like that? Asshole!" He struggled, causing the sheets to tighten themselves around him. This only served to entertain his hysterical half-brother even more.

Inuyasha finally managed to extricate himself from his predicament using his claws. "Damn! I really liked those sheets too," he moaned, picking up the shredded strips of soft flannel. He turned to Sesshoumaru, whose laughter had now subsided to weak chuckles and was propped up against the doorframe.

Inuyasha bared his fangs. "You're a prick, you know that?" He sniffed the air around Sesshoumaru and covered his nose. "A drunk prick," he added, shaking his head. "At the whiskey again, were you? Filthy lush."

By now, Sesshoumaru had stopped laughing altogther and shut his eyes, trying to force the room to stop spinning. "That," he intoned as coldly as he could manage under the circumstances, " is none of your business, Inuyasha."

"Look, before I toss your drunk ass out of my doorway, would you please tell me what in Kami's name did you want?" Inuyasha grunted irritably.

"You were thinking of her, weren't you?" Sesshoumaru did not even need to open his eyes to see Inuyasha's face turn red. He knew what the hanyou had been doing when he had banged on the door.

"What if I was?" Inuyasha sounded defensive.

"You have no right to think of my mate in that manner," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"I have no right! What the hell are you babbling about? Kagome is no longer your mate or had you forgotten?" Inuyasha snarled at his half-brother viciously. "She fucking killed herself to give you your damned freedom!"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes snapped open. He turned and glared at Inuyasha, who had chunked his tattered bedsheets at him. "I have every right, Inuyasha," he responded dangerously. "She is mine and you will not dishonor her by jacking off to filthy thoughts of her!"

Inuyasha's face turned a darker shade of embarassed. "Keh! Whatever! Like you don't, Fluffy!"

Sesshoumaru managed to get to his feet with some dignity. "This Sesshoumaru does not do such low and vulgar acts."

Inuyasha growled. "Liar. You can tell yourself that all you want, but I know better. You are just as depraved as I am, so don't you fucking judge me!"

Without ceremony, Inuyasha shoved his angry, yet still inebriated brother out of the doorway. He slammed the door in Sesshoumaru's face and locked it.

When Sesshoumaru managed to drag his hungover carcass to his office the next morning, he found an expensively dressed, black-haired youkai sitting in his chair behind his desk. The unwelcome visitor was holding a small glass figurine of a girl, and was examining it intently.

Sesshoumaru walked into the middle of his office, watching the youkai, who was leaning back nonchalantly in the chair. "What do YOU want?" Sesshoumaru growled at the youkai. He was feeling as though a herd of water buffalo was at this very moment, trampling on his head in a mad rush. He didn't want to deal with the youkai sitting so comfortably at his fucking desk.

"I was wondering why you, of all youkai, would have such delicate piece of glass in your possession," Kouga remarked casually, still staring at the figurine. "But upon closer examination, I realized that this tiny statue looks just like Kagome."

Sesshoumaru stiffened. "What of it?"

Piercing ice blue eyes slid upwards, their hard gaze resting on the taiyoukai, studying him for a long moment. Slowly, Kouga set the figurine on the marble desk. "Leave her alone Sesshoumaru. She has just been through a terrible ordeal. She wants nothing to do with you or that filthy hanyou you've sent to spy on her."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. 'Damn Inuyasha! I told his ass not to get caught!' The pounding headache grew in intensity, but Sesshoumaru forced it back by sheer will. "You dare tell this Sesshoumaru what to do?"

Kouga rose gracefully, straightening his black Armani suit coat. "Yes, I dare. She is no longer yours, Sesshoumaru. You wanted your freedom so damned much, she sacrificed her life for it. Don't you think you owe her something in return? Like a peaceful existance? Away from the ones who have hurt her most?" He glared at Sesshoumaru before brushing past him to the door.

"Kouga." Sesshoumaru did not turn around.

Kouga stopped but did not turn around either. "Nani."

Sesshoumaru's delicate mouth turned upwards slightly. "Kagome is still mine."

Kouga growled and opened the door. "Wrong. Kagome is no one's. She shall choose for herself when the time is right. But until then, she will be residing with me...and you will not be welcome in my home."

Satisfied at hearing Sesshoumaru's low growls, Kouga left. 'Cocky bastard,' he thought, heading for the elevators.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 9

Kouga watched as diligently as he could over Kagome the next several months. Well, that is, he and Shippo BOTH watched over her, although it was mostly Kouga who took on that responsibility. He took her to work with him, not wanting to leave her with Sango and Miroku (who were her partners in crime) or to her own devices. Personally, knowing her as he did, he couldn't imagine which scared him more. Neither he nor Shippo wanted to let her out of their sight, especially since Kouga knew of Sesshoumaru's attempt to have Inuyasha spy on her.

During this time, Sango and Miroku were being slowly introduced into their new era. After Kagome's unsuccessful attempt to help them get used to their new world, not to mention the memory of that ear-splitting sound of Kouga's car alarm which caused them to touch nothing just in case it too would go off, they hadn't wanted to go back out for nearly a month. Shippo was usually busy with the taijiya and the monk, teaching them the ways of the world, which left Kagome alone with Kouga for most of the time.

After awhile, Kagome quickly became bored. Kouga did nothing but work ALL day and she had to stay with him, in his office, practically chained to his desk like a pet. She would lean back in a swivel chair, twirled around in circles and stared up at the ceiling while she listened to him frighten the life out of his employees over the phone.

Once, Kagome had learned quite a bit about her workaholic Kouga-kun from Shippo, when he was able to spare a minute. On this particular day, Kouga had to work through lunch (again!) and Shippo had volunteered to take Kagome out to eat. She decided to ask Shippo his account of the past 500 years during lunch.

At the restaurant, Shippo began his story.

Shippo had worked closely under Kouga for a couple of centuries. He told Kagome that after Kouga had taken him and Kirara to his den, they laid low for several months. He hadn't wanted Sesshoumaru to come looking for them. Word had it that the taiyoukai's bloodbeast was out in full transformation, scavenging the countryside looking for its mate's remaining friends.

Shippo admitted he was terrified, but Kouga told him that he had promised Kagome that he would care for him and Kirara. Nothing would befall them. All the same, Kouga relocated his tribe up in the mountains, where he eventually encountered Ayame. Shippo's face turned into a slight scowl as he poked his chicken with his fork. "Ayame was a real piece of work. What we saw of her when we first met her did not show us her true character." He finally speared a hapless piece of poultry with the fork and shoved it in his mouth. "Basically, she was a real bitch. A fucking harpy." Grabbing his glass of wine, he tossed it back and downed it in one gulp. "She tricked him into mating her. She used the fact that he was lonely without you as a weapon for her dastardly deed."

'Dastardly deed? Man, I haven't heard THAT in forever,' she thought. Kagome played with her water glass. "But she seemed so nice. Did she at least truly love Kouga-kun?" she asked a little sadly. Poor Kouga! She hoped that Ayame had at least treated him nicely.

Shippo shook his head. "No, not really. She only wanted him for his position as leader of the tribe and the fact that any children she had with him could be as powerful as he was, thereby boosting her own status."

Kagome looked down at her half-eaten plate of salad. "That's terrible. What of his children? He told me that they had three together."

Again Shippo nodded. "Their first child was a son named Taro. Next came Jiro and after him came Kohana, their only daughter. He wanted to name her after you, but Ayame screamed at him and threatened to kill the infant in front of his eyes. Obviously, he left the matter alone."

Kagome stared at Shippo in horror. "Kami! Ayame threatened to kill her own daughter over a name?" she asked, appalled. He nodded solemnly. "Poor Kouga-kun!" she exclaimed softly.

"Taro and Kohana were model wolves. They excelled at everything Kouga wished them to, always ready to protect the tribe and were two of the best hunters we had ever seen. But Jiro was another story entirely. He was alot like Ayame. At first, Kouga cared for Jiro, but that all changed as Jiro got older. He was lazy and rebellious, rude to everyone. Jiro gave Kouga a hard time. Kouga didn't know what to do about him." Shippo took a sip of water and went on. "A couple of decades later, we were attacked by a bear youkai clan. Many wolves died that day, including Ayame and Jiro. Kouga felt no emotion for either of them. He didn't even attempt to bury their bodies. Personally, I think he was relieved to be rid of them."

Kagome smiled sadly at her friend. "I don't blame him," she said.

Shippo nodded slowly. "I didn't either," he replied. "But he couldn't do anything about it beforehand. She was his mate and wolves mate for life."

"I hope he doesn't intend to ask me to be his mate then," Kagome said quietly.

Shippo stared hard at her. "He will. He's been waiting to have you for a very long time, Kagome."

Kagome's cheeks flushed a delicate pink. "But wolves mate for life," she whispered hurriedly. "He mated her, right? That would mean he couldn't ask me then."

The kitsune chuckled. "You should know how Kouga is, Kagome. What he wants, he gets. It's that simple. He could care less about the youkai mating code. You know, just like...well...you know," he finished uncertainly and mentally kicked himself. He couldn't believe he just said that.

Kagome winced and nodded. "Yeah, I know," she replied quietly, looking down at her plate.

He raised a hand, catching their waiter's attention. They ordered some dessert and as soon as the waiter left, Shippo reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand from across the table.

"I have to tell you something, Kagome. Kouga will want to tell you later on when he's ready, but I want to tell you myself."

Kagome nodded encouragingly and he went on. "Well, as you know, Kouga is quite wealthy and very powerful in business circles. After the death of Ayame and Jiro, Kouga took Kirara and myself out of Japan. We traveled into China, where he began to get involved in certain trades like silk and spices. By then, Kouga and I had already learned to read and write, and we picked up on Chinese pretty fast. He began to make money hand-over-fist, allowing the three of us to travel west.

"We reached Europe by the mid-1700s and lived in Vienna for a few years. Kouga had become a cunning businessman, making him one of the wealthiest men in Vienna. During the 1800s, we moved to London and then on to America at the end of the American Civil War. We stayed there until the late 1920s. We were lucky that the Great Depression in the United States didn't hit us very hard because by then we had moved back to Japan. We've remained here ever since. But there's a reason he had become such a power figure, Kagome. There's a reason why he has amassed so much money. He did all of this for you."

Kagome sat in her chair stunned. She hadn't even realized that her chocolate mousse had been placed before her. "But...why? I'm...I'm just a simple girl, Shippo. Why would Kouga do all of that just for...for me?"

Shippo smiled tenderly at his friend. "Because that wolf's in love with you, Kagome. He wanted to finally prove to you once and for all that he was better than Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, that he was the better man for you. He needed to show you that he too, was considered powerful, although not in physical strength. He needed to prove to you that he could give you wealth and comfort like Sesshoumaru should have." She shook her head sadly. "Kouga didn't have to do any of those things. The very fact that he took care of you and Kirara was enough for me."

Shippo squeezed her hand and she began to eat her chocolate mousse. While she was doing that however, Shippo had a feeling someone was watching them. Politely excusing himself from the table, he walked quickly over in the direction of the restrooms. He did not go in, though. He did, however, turn around and peer around the corner into the dining room of the restaurant.

Quickly he scanned the sea of heads until he found one that was an all too familiar color of silvery white. Inuyasha.

Shippo grabbed his cell phone and dialed his driver, telling him to be waiting for them right now, with an emphasis on the 'right now'. Then he walked back to the table and returned to his seat. He was glad to see that Kagome had put away the chocolate mousse already and asked if she was ready to leave. She nodded and they rose, leaving the table.

The limo driver was waiting for them outside the restaurant. Shippo told the driver to take them back to the mansion before following Kagome inside the limo.

Kagome wondered why they had returned home and not back to Kouga's office. Shippo told her that Kouga had earliersaid she could spend the rest of the day with Miroku and Sango. Kagome smiled broadly and kissed Shippo on the nose before rushing off to find her friends.

Shippo went quickly to Kouga's study and dialed his number. "Kouga, he followed us to the restaurant."

He listened for a few minutes while Kouga ranted and raved. Finally, he told Shippo not to let Kagome leave the house for a minute. Shippo agreed and both hung up.

The kitsune sighed heavily and left the office. He hoped that Kouga would take care of this problem once and for all.

Kouga, while riding back to his office in his chauffered car, made a quick call to an old friend, requesting that they meet Kouga at his office right away. The person on the line agreed and hung up.

When Kouga arrived at his office, his secretary informed him of two visitors awaiting him in his office. He nodded briskly at her and went in, where he saw two men sitting in silence, staring daggers at each other.

Kouga smiled. "Had another fight?" he asked, shutting the double doors behind him.

The two men started and looked over at Kouga. A dark-haired man rose and went over to Kouga, hugging him briefly. "Yes. You know how Yuki is, Kouga. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Hiro. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Kouga asked, clapping the tall elf on the back.

Hiro nodded. Kouga marveled at how young Hiro looked. Elves, it seemed, NEVER aged. He had, Shippo had, even Inuyasha had aged somewhat. The only one from the past who hadn't was Sesshoumaru and these two.

Kouga went to where a rather angry looking blonde man sat. This one, named Yuki, rose and hugged Kouga also. "It's good to see you again, Kouga. Now please tell me WHY you dragged me out of bed at this un-kami-like hour." He sat down again.

The dark haired man snorted indelicately. "Oh, please, Yuki! It's two in the afternoon! I swear, you are the laziest elf I've ever known."

Yuki turned cat-like green eyes on the speaker. "Shut up, Hiroshi. I'm not lazy. You are just jealous because I can relax and you have that ten inch stick up your pretty little ass."

Hiro laughed and sat down again, his dark brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

Kouga grinned back at the younger of the two Elven brothers. Never had two brothers looked or acted so unlike as these two.

Hiroshi, or Hiro for short, was a tall, slender brown haired elf. He was the quiet one, studious almost, with a kind face and gentle eyes. He was just as beautiful as his brother, but it was Yuki who got all the women.

The older brother, Yukio, was just a little taller than Hiro with shining golden blond hair and emerald green eyes. He preferred to be just called Yuki, saying that adding the "o" made his name sound too long. Kouga had once told him that that was pretty silly since it was only one stinking syllable. Yuki had gotten pissed and they ended up slugging it out on the forest floor. So apparently, Yuki was not a typical elf. He smoked, drank, womanized, and cussed as often as he could just to piss off his goody-two shoes brother.

And every woman he met said he was as sexy as hell.

The elves had been called in for an important matter, Kouga explained. Hiro was excited. It had been awhile since he and Yuki had had anything to do.

Yuki yawned and stretched his legs. "Sugoi. What do we get to do? Assassinate Sesshoumaru? About fucking time. Someone needs to bring that arrogant ass down a few pegs."

Hiro glared at his older brother and Kouga sighed. "Alas, no. This assignment is far more important."

"Whoa, more important than taking his pretty ass out?" Yuki asked and cocked his beautiful, blonde, elfen head to the side. "Go on," he said, interested.

Kouga was now sitting behind his desk. It was a massive thing, carved from obsidian. He leaned back in his leather armchair and clasped his hands before him, steepling his fingers. "I need you to protect Kagome."

Yuki frowned. "Ka-go-me?"

Kouga nodded and Hiro spoke up. "Hai, Yuki. Kagome. She was that girl I helped protect a long time ago."

Yuki looked at his brother. He stared at him blankly. "What on earth are you talking about? I don't remember doing that."

Hiro groaned and rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't, Yuki. You were off doing kami-knows-what with some village chick."

When he heard this, Kouga fought the urge to chuckle. Now why did THAT sound familiar?

Yuki's face slid easily into an unfriendly smile. "What I did in my spare time is none of your business, runt."

Hiro glared at him. "You know something? You're getting more like that damned inu taiyoukai with every passing century," he snapped.

"Okay guys, calm down," Kouga said, feeling slightly like a referee. "Yuki, I want you to oversee the securing of my mansion. Hiro, you will protect Kagome directly."

Hiro nodded understanding, but Yuki spoke up. "I'll bet you can't wait to be a body guard, can you?

Hiro leaned back in his chair, his left hand tapping the hilt of the samurai sword that was attached to his left hip. "Better than being a security guard," he countered quietly.

Yuki glared at his brother. Kouga groaned. "Come on you guys. This is very important. Kagome is in danger, I just know it. I need you two to work together."

Hiro looked at Kouga. "Is it Sesshoumaru again?" he asked quietly.

Yuki turned to look at Kouga as well. Kouga nodded. "He's found Kagome. He wants her back."

"Nani? After ALL he's done to her?" Hiro cried. Yuki turned to look at his irate little brother with surprise and speculation.

Kouga nodded again. "Hai. You did a wonderful job protecting her the first time Hiro, but he will no doubt make it even more difficult to keep her safe."

"I will keep her safe, Kouga," Hiro said solemnly. "When do I begin?"

"Today. I will take you the both of you to her in a little bit." Kouga looked at Yuki's face, which held an unreadable expression. "What is it, Yuki?"

Yuki shook his head. "Oh, nothing. I am just anxious to meet the young woman who has captured so many hearts in her young life."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine

Chapter 10

Kouga frowned and looked at Hiro, whose gaze slipped to the floor. The younger elf was blushing furiously. "Et tu, Brute?" he thought sadly. Kagome would be attracted to Hiro, he knew. Yuki was a mixture of Sesshoumaru and Miroku at times... mostly Miroku. Yuki wouldn't find Kagome that much fun. She wasn't jaded enough for his tastes.

Hiro was gentle, kind and loving; the typical elf. Maybe he should have put Yuki in charge of Kagome after all.

Sesshoumaru sat behind his marble desk, waiting. The hanyou should be calling him soon. He lay his head back and closed his eyes.

Ah...Kagome. He enjoyed thinking about her. He only wished he had more memories of her.

'Gosh, I wonder why,' his youkai said cooly.

Shut up, he thought with exasperation.

'You do realize, don't you, that our Kagome is LIVING with that ookami,' it reminded him harshly.

Yes, he thought with a mental sigh, I do realize that.

'...and there's a VERY good chance she'll end up with HIM.'

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open. "Can't you just shut up?" he hissed at it. It was making him angry and he didn't want to get angry. He was thinking of his Kagome.

'She isn't ours anymore,' it said reproachfully. 'All because you wished to protect the honor of your pure-blooded lineage.'

"SHUT UP!" he roared just as Inuyasha came through the door.

"Keh. Talkin' to yourself again, Fluffy?" he jeered, throwing himself into the nearest chair.

"Fuck off."

"Hello to you too," Inuyasha retorted, grinning.

"What did you find out?" Sesshoumaru asked, glaring at his half-brother.

Inuyasha leaned back against his chair and sighed. "What is there TO find out, Fluffy? She and Shippo had lunch at some swanky restaurant. They talked. Nothing happened."

"Well, what did they talk about, baka?" Sesshoumaru lifted an elegant eyebrow. He was very good at lifting his eyebrows, Inuyasha thought with malice.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Shippo told her about what happened after she and the others left. That's all. What did you expect? For her to reveal to him that she's desperately in love with you and wants you back? Keh!"

It was all he could do to not leap over that massive marble desk and remove the hanyou's lungs from his chest. "Where did they go after lunch?" he asked quite calmly, his cold mask firmly in place.

Inuyasha got to his feet and stretched, cracking his knuckles. He smirked when he saw one of Sesshoumaru's eyelids twitch. Sesshoumaru HATED the sound of knuckles cracking...unless he was crushing some poor sap's hands to a bloody pulp.

"The limo took them back to Kouga's place," he replied, getting ready to leave.

"Are you going back to watch his house?" Sesshoumaru asked, picking up his pen.

Inuyasha grinned at his half-brother over his shoulder. "Of course. That's what you pay me for, isn't it?" Before Sesshoumaru could give a nasty reply, he left.

Kouga brought the elf brothers to his house to meet Kagome and to look over the household. When he entered the foyer, he sniffed the air and followed the wonderful scent he was seeking. He lead the elves down a hallway to the left of the foyer. The sound of loud music drifted down the hallway to the ballroom.

When they reached the closed doors of the ballroom, Hiro covered his ears. "Must that noise be so loud?" he asked Kouga, frowning slightly.

Kouga sighed and flung open the doors, indicating for them to go in. All three men looked down at the far end of the room, where two young women were facing a massive mirror that covered nearly the entire wall.

They moved to the beat, stepping in unison until one of them turned around. She quickly turned down the deafening music and ran towards them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Kouga-kun!" she cried happily and launched herself at him.

Kouga's arms went around the excited young woman and staggered back a pace. "Now why are you so happy, my koi?" he asked, grinning at her.

"We've been invited to a party!" the young woman trilled happily.

Kouga chuckled. "I see. When is it going to be?" he asked, already knowing the answer. It was a fancy dress party thrown by his company. Every major player in Tokyo would be there.

"Tomorrow night," she tripped along, "and you know what THAT means!" She stared up at him, huge brown eyes filled with excitement.

"Credit card time?" Kouga asked, giving a mock sigh of defeat.

"Credit card time!" she replied, giggling. With that she turned and looked at Kouga's visitors. "Hi, my name is Kagome." She bowed to each of them.

The moment each elf saw her face, they melted.

Hiro recalled her face as if he had seen it yesterday. She had had silver streaks running through her raven locks, accompanied by sharp claws and fangs...but he had no doubt that she was the same girl, despite the fact he already knew her name. Never had he forgotten her beautiful face.

Yuki had never seen her and yet her soul seemed familiar to him. She was powerful, there was no question about that. With much effort, he looked away from her sweet face and stared at his brother. It was pathetically obvious that Hiro had fallen under the miko's spell. Hiro's face was flushed and his hands trembled slightly. Oh yeah, he was definitely in love with this girl, Yuki thought with a smirk. Thankfully, something like that could NEVER happen to him. He was much too experienced to fall prey to such pansy-ass emotions.

But when he turned back to look at the miko, his heart stopped. She was studying him with her luminous, chocolate-hued eyes. All in that heart-stopping moment, he began to feel... emotions. Real emotions that he hadn't felt in centuries. What was she doing to him?

His heart began to pound maddeningly when she smiled innocently up at him. This girl was so beautiful, so perfect, so pure. She was truly a holy miko.

Kouga was making the introductions when he finally came back to reality. "Kagome, this is Hiroshi. He will be with you at all times, okay?" Kouga was saying.

Kagome frowned. "You mean he's my bodyguard?" she asked, rather skeptical.

Yuki nearly laughed out loud at her expression. She had the most expressive face he had ever seen.

Her gaze fell on him, forcing the inward laugh to cease at once. "Will he be my bodyguard, too?" she asked Kouga in a low voice.

Hiro smothered a laughed and Yuki glared at him. He felt incredibly jealous. Jealous? Of his brother?

"No," Yuki replied, a little more harshly than he wanted to, "I'm the fucking security guard." With that, he turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway.

Sango, who had joined them asked, "What's his deal?"

Hiro sighed. "He is just jealous because I get to watch Kagome all day," he answered. "He's going to be in charge of securing this house and making sure that it's totally secure."

Kouga nodded. "So you see, you will be completely safe, Kagome," he said, wrapping an arm around her.

Kagome looked up at him. "Safe? Safe from what?" she asked, puzzled.

Hiro and Kouga looked at each other. "You didn't tell her?" Hiro asked, a frown creasing his features.

"You didn't tell me what, Kouga?" Kagome asked, stepping a little ways back from him.

Kouga let his arm drop. He knew he had to tell her sooner or later. Why couldn't it have been later? "Sesshoumaru. He's been looking for you. For years, in fact. Now, he's that he's found you again, he sent a spy to watch your every movement."

"A spy?" Sango broke in, clearly startled. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner, Kouga?"

Kouga nodded. "Yes. His best." He thought a moment before answering Sango's second question. "I didn't want to alarm any of you, especially you, Kagome."

But Kagome wasn't paying attention to his answer to Sango's query. She already knew who it was that was spying on them...on her. "Who is this spy you speak of?" she asked quietly.

He knew that she knew. Kouga looked her straight in the eye. "Inuyasha," he said, before leaving the ballroom. Would it happen again, he wondered. He knew that Kagome still loved the foul-mouthed hanyou, even though he hadn't been there for her in the end.

Would he have to fight with Inuyasha for her love once more?

Kagome turned to look a the beautiful, dark-haired elf and smiled. He was so nice, she thought as he smiled tenderly back at her.

"So, Hiro. Do you like shopping?" She gave him an innocent look. Hiro looked startled.

"You see," Kagome continued, "there's this fancy dress party tomorrow night and Sango and I need to find something suitable to wear."

Sango giggled. "Oh come on, Kagome-chan. Don't do that to the poor man. Er, elf, rather." Sango turned apologetically to Hiro. "Gomen nasai, Hiroshi-sama. We...we're just not used to elves in our little circle. All we've known has been ningens and youkai."

Hiro smiled understandingly. "You do not need to call me that. Hiro will suffice."

Sango nodded and watched him watch Kagome walk back to the end of the ballroom where they had danced earlier. She grinned. "Fallen already, Hiro? I think that's a record. I do believe you've beaten Kouga's old record."

Hiro shot a nervous look at Sango. "Is it that obvious?" he asked quietly.

Sango, who had been carrying a towel with her, threw it around her shoulders. "Uh, yeah." She smiled and gave him a wink before leaving the ballroom.

Hiro joined Kagome down at the other end of the room where she was gathering her things. She was so busy putting away the boom box, that she dropped it when she saw him standing next to her.

He grabbed it swiftly before it hit the ground.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, cheeks turning red with embarassment. "Gomen ne! You startled me!"

Hiro set the boom box in the cupboard where she had tried unsuccessfully to put it and closed the sliding panels.

Kagome giggled somewhat nervously. "Arigato. I'm afraid you'll learn that I'm one of THE clumsiest people in the world. But please, don't hold that against me."

Again she smiled that entrancing smile at him. Hiro felt his heart rate speed up and it was difficult to breathe. Also, his insides were doing this weird dance...

He managed a nod and a small smile. Kagome turned and walked away, humming softly to herself.

Hiro sighed inwardly. Now that she was no longer staring up at him with those magnificent eyes, his traitorous organs relieved him of his agony as he followed her out of the ballroom.

Kouga found Yuki waiting for him in his study. From the looks of things, the elf had already made himself at home, for he was sprawled across his leather sofa, drinking. The contents of the glass looked and smelt suspiciously like alcohol.

"Yuki, I didn't know elves drank," Kouga remarked, closing the study door behind him.

Yuki snorted. "Well, this one does."

Kouga sat down on his desk, facing Yuki. "What's your deal? I don't remember you being so mean and nasty before."

In the middle of taking a swig, Yuki raised an elegant eyebrow. "Nonsense," he muttered, swallowing the hard liquor without batting an eye. "I've always been mean and nasty."

"Only since SHE died, Yukio," Kouga said gently.

Yuki froze. How the hell did he know? Hiro must have said something to him. "What are you babbling about, ookami?" he asked irritably.

Kouga sighed. "Oh come on, elf, you know exactly what I mean. Her. Midoriko."

The golden haired elf closed his emerald green eyes and exhaled a shaky breath. "Damn it, Kouga, you KNOW I loved her." He opened his cat-like eyes and stared at his old friend.

Kouga nodded. "I know. You were sworn to protect her and yet, she died, without you there by her side in her last battle."

Yuki scowled. "But it wasn't her last battle, was it? Not for her poor soul, anyway. No, she was doomed to fight a battle forever, locked up in a little piece of glass." His voice was bitter. He thought of that girl Kagome and how just looking at her made him feel. Her soul was so very familiar...

"This girl, Kagome...who is she really?" Yuki asked.

Kouga crossed his legs at the knee and leaned back on his hands. "Well, when we first met her 500 years ago, it was believed that she was Kikyo's reincarnation."

"Kikyo?" Yuki grumbled. "Hell, that one was nothing important. She wasn't even the true protector of the Shikon jewel...and she most definitely WASN'T Midoriko's reincarnation." He waved his hand impatiently. "Kikyo was a poor substitute for the powerful Midoriko."

"Oh," Kouga said, interested. He didn't know much about Midoriko, except from what Hiro had told him. "Please, continue."

The elf was looking at him rather oddly.

"Nani?" Kouga asked, puzzled.

Yuki leaned forward, looking almost conspiratorial. "Is your Kagome chick a ningen?" he asked quietly.

Kouga nodded. "Well of course, you know she is. Why do you ask?

The elf nodded slightly. "I thought so. For a moment there, I thought you said you first met her 500 years ago."

Kouga cocked his head slightly. "We DID meet her 500 years ago, Yuki. Weren't you paying attention?"

Yuki goggled at Kouga. His buzz was starting to really kick in. "But...that can't be. Humans can't live that long, Kouga. You know it's impossible." His voice began to falter and he slurred his words slightly.

Getting off his desk, Kouga snatched the glass from the startled elf's hand. "You are a filthy lush," Kouga declared and explained to Yuki about the Bone Eater's Well.

Understanding flickered in Yuki's eyes, as his semi-inebriated brain comprehended what Kouga had told him. "Well, suck an elf," he breathed, sitting back in his chair. "That's pretty awesome. Does it still work, you think?"

Kouga shook his head. "Iie. It was destroyed when Kagome and the others came through several months ago."

Yuki looked crestfallen. "Fuck. Oh well." He looked at Kouga, then at his drink in Kouga's hand and then back at Kouga. "Ano, Kouga...could I...?"

"Iie," Kouga replied firmly, taking the glass to the marble fireplace and throwing it in the grate. Glass and liquor flew everywhere.

Yuki heaved a sigh. "Fine. Let's get to work then," he grumbled.

Upstairs, Hiro waited outside of Kagome's bedroom. His powerful elven ears picked up every sound she made inside her room. He heard the whisper of silk fall to the floor over the sound of running water. Again he felt his skin heat up.

He groaned inwardly. He really shouldn't be having such impure thoughts about such a pure creature.

Hiro decided to think of something else other than the lovely woman only feet away from him.

The elves, he recalled, were sworn to protect the mikos of this land. The mikos were powerful creatures but the first Holy Miko, Midoriko, who was the creator of the Shikon jewel was by far the most powerful one to have ever existed. Yuki had been chosen among many elves to be her protector, for he was the most powerful elf, other than himself. But unfortunately for Yuki, he had fallen deeply in love with her.

Right before her final battle, Yuki had been called away on an urgent matter, leaving a less experienced elf in his place. Of course, no one KNEW Midoriko, the hard-headed woman that she was, would slip away from her temporary protector and enter into that battle that eventually ended her life and created the Shikon no Tama.

By the time Yuki had found out that his love had gotten into yet another scrape, this time one she would never emerge, he was frantic. He wasn't able to get to her in time.

Yuki was never the same again. Even though there had several holy mikos since Midoriko, Yuki had never offered to protect them. For none of them were her.

When Kikyo appeared on the scene, he thought that she might have been Midoriko. But although they were alike in appearance, she was not the one. For Kikyo, as pretty as she might have been, could not draw elves to her. Yuki, in his desperation to have Midoriko back, was prepared to fight Inuyasha for her. But thankfully, when he saw her up close, he knew she was not the one. He could resist her.

That was the key to knowing which miko was the real thing. Holy power, true holy power, drew elves like moths to a flame. Pure creatures like the elves thrive on holy power. Even semi-powerful mikos could lure an elf, but it was the Holy mikos that were impossible to resist. Therefore, Kikyo was not a holy miko.

But when he and Yuki had looked upon Kagome, Hiro knew she was a holy miko. Only a holy miko could make him feel like that...like he couldn't resist her, no matter how hard he tried.

Hiro sighed. As if he wanted to. He had known Kagome was special the first time he had seen her, despite the fact her appearance. Kouga had been worried about her and had contacted the elves. Yuki, still broken up from Midoriko's death, refused to have anything to do with this new miko. Like hell would he look like an ass again over a normal miko. So, it was up to Hiro.

He had barely made it to Inuyasha's Forest when he saw a flash of fire above the trees. A signal. He hid in the forest and saw a lovely black and silver haired goddess standing alone, waiting.

Even from his distance, he could tell she was the one...the next holy miko. She was alone and scared. He decided to make his presence known, although she herself wouldn't know who or what had sent her that calming gust of wind on the still day.

Naraku's army advanced towards her. Her fear was nearly palpable. Hiro raised his hands and the winds obeyed, keeping the hordes back from her. Powerful Naraku might be, the wind was far more powerful.

His heart had shattered, watching her being purified by her own energy. Another holy miko lost. Two ningens ran forward, the male one grabbing Kagome and hoisting her up over his shoulder. Looking up, Hiro realized why they had run. Above them was Kagome's mate, the feared Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands...and he was not pleased.

Hiro saw that Sesshoumaru was trying to attack the fleeing ningens. Quickly, he threw up his hands and summoned the winds. A strong gust blew between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, repelling his deadly, poisonous claws. The puzzled look on Sesshoumaru's face was priceless. Always had the wind worked to Sesshoumaru's advantage. Hiro smiled to himself. 'Not this time, you bastard.'

Now completely enraged, Sesshoumaru tried to attack again. And once more did the winds keep the arrogant inu youkai at bay.

The ningens dropped into the well, just before the well collapsed. The holy miko was gone. He could only imagine when the next holy miko would arrive.

Hiro's ears twitched and he jerked back to the present. He could hear Kagome getting dressed and singing softly. He smiled to himself. Here she was, alive and well...and no longer a demoness.

The door opened and Kagome appeared. "Hey," she said, shutting the door behind her.

Hiro looked down at his charge. Once again, his insides betrayed him. "K-kagome," he stuttered, his warm brown eyes lighting up.

She smiled shyly up at him, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink.

"You guys ready?" Sango called out cheerfully from down the hallway.

"Hai, Sango-chan!" Kagome called back. She hooked her arm through the flustered elf's arm and tugged him along.

If she only knew what her mere presence did to him...

"Do you have the card?" Sango asked, leading the way downstairs.

Kagome giggled. "Hai! I never gave it back to him from the last time!"

Something told Hiro that this would be a very long afternoon.

Inuyasha growled at his cell phone before hanging it up. Damn Sesshoumaru! What the hell did he think Inuyasha was? His damned lap dog?

'Arrogant bastard,' he thought. 'Shit, I know what I'm supposed to do. He doesn't need to fucking remind me every fucking minute.'

He started the engine of his silver Mercedes when he saw Kagome's champagne colored BMW pull out of the gates of Kouga's estate. He also saw that it wasn't Kagome behind the wheel. It was a man.

Inuyasha frowned. Who the hell was the guy driving them? It wasn't Kouga, from what he could see.

He pulled out into the street, following the BMW at a discreet distance.

Hiro saw the silver Mercedes pull into traffic behind them. A flash of silver hair and hanyou ears told him it was Inuyasha. He frowned.

"Hiro? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, instantly concerned.

Hiro debated on whether or not to tell the girls they were being followed.

Kagome noticed Hiro's dark eyes continually glancing up at the rear view mirror. "Oh no," she whispered and looked in the mirror on the passenger side. "We're being followed, aren't we?"

Sango yelped and slid down as far as she could in the back seat. "Oh man, how much do you want to bet it's Inuyasha?" she groaned.

Hiro nodded. "It's HIM alright." He reached inside his coat pocket pocket and hit a number. There was the sound of a series of beeps. "Yuki, it's me. He's been watching the house. Now we're being tailed." Hiro listened for a moment. "Yeah, it's Inuyasha. You know Sesshoumaru doesn't like getting his hands dirty."

Silence fell over them. Then, "Yeah, I'll shake him. Shouldn't be too difficult. Ok...yeah. Ok...yeah. Later." He flipped his phone closed and replaced it in his pocket.

"Okay ladies, hang on," he said, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Hiro accelerated, zooming past the other motorists on the freeway. He weaved in and out of traffic...but Inuyasha kept right behind them.

"Chikusho," Hiro muttered and tried one last time to lose the persistent hanyou. He raised his right hand, summoning a strong gust of wind to blow hard against Inuyasha's car.

In the mirror, he could see the car rock. But it stayed the course.

Again he tried blowing Inuyasha's car off course. This time the Mercedes rocked so hard, that Inuyasha had to swerve and ended up running off the road.

Hiro and the girls laughed, continuing on to the mall.

Inuyasha cursed loudly while he slammed on the brakes. The car skidded to a halt on the side of the road.

"CHIKUSHO!" he roared furiously and banged the steering wheel hard with his hands. Who the HELL was that guy driving the car?? Angrily, he flipped open his phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number.

"What."

"Fuck you Fluffy. They got away."

"Nani?" The voice on the other end was smooth...cold...deadly.

"You fucking heard me. There was some guy driving her and Sango."

A brief, icy silence. "What did he look like?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Shit, Sess, I don't know. He had dark hair and seemed kind of tall." He could practically hear Sesshoumaru's irritation.

"Was it Kouga?"

Inuyasha sighed again. "Look, I'd know that yaseokami anywhere. THAT guy sure as hell wasn't him."

"How in the hell did you let them get away?" Sesshoumaru snarled. "Don't tell me that there's someone out there who drives more insanely than you do."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, thinking. Could this be a coincidence? This was not the first time a gust of wind had kept Kagome away from her pursuers. Or rather, the pursuers were kept away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha. Answer me." Curt, clipped tones burned in his ear.

Inuyasha stared sightlessly out through his windshield. "The wind," Inuyasha said, quietly.

"What are you going on about?" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"The wind," Inuyasha said again. "The wind protected her again."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Never mind about that. Get to my office NOW!"

He slammed the phone down in its cradle. "Baka," he muttered.

The beautiful taiyoukai rose gracefully from his chair and went to his personal wet bar.

Automatically, he poured himself and drained a glass of whiskey. What had that baka brother of his been talking about? The wind? Baka na koto...

But in the middle of his second whiskey, a thought struck him and he remembered...

That day, at the well. The day Kagome had escaped his grasp. Strong gusts of wind had held him back, allowing her ningen friends to escape with her body. Someone or something with elemental powers had acted as her protector that day.

Sesshoumaru rumbled low in his throat. Someone dares keep THIS Sesshoumaru away from his mate? Such disrespect will not be tolerated.

When Inuyasha burst into Sesshoumaru's office half an hour later, he found his half-brother glaring into an empty glass.

Inuyasha gave an amused snort. "Doshita no? Has the whiskey offended thee and in retaliation thee hast drunk it most violently?"

"Shut up, you miserable hanyou."

"Keh! Missed your ass too, big brother."

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru hissed. "I need you to go and get Kagome very soon."

Inuyasha shot Sesshoumaru a nasty glare. "Dude, seriously. That's called kidnapping, if I'm not mistaken."

Sesshoumaru returned the look in spades. "Do not question this Sesshoumaru. You will do as you are told."

"Me? Oh hell no, Fluffy. You are going to get her yourself! I won't be any part of it!"

Frosty golden eyes bored into Inuyasha's own eyes. "What did you just say?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, his voice just barely above a whisper. "How dare you, you pathetic excuse for a youkai."

Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment then spoke. "Okay, that's fine with me." He turned to leave.

"Just where do you think you are going?"

Inuyasha ignored him and left the office.

By the time Inuyasha was back on the road, Sesshoumaru was calling his phone.

"Oi," the hanyou barked into the cell phone.

Sesshoumaru growled into the phone. "What is your deal?"

"Keh."

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru growled angrily.

"What is it you want? Look, I'll find her, but for myself. She's mine and I'M going to be the one to mark her."

"NANI?!" Sesshoumaru roared as the line went dead.

A/N: Okay then. I hope THIS chapter was long enough. It had better be cuz i'm feeling the beginnings of carpal tunnel...

R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 11

The next evening found Kagome and her friends at the swankiest party in Tokyo. It was held in an enormous mansion in the country. Kagome learned that it belonged to one of Kouga's and Shippo's oldest friends.

During the limo ride to the party, Kagome took time to survey her friends' attire. All the men in their party looked devastatingly handsome while Sango was positively radiant.

Miroku, sitting next to Sango, looked slightly uncomfortable. He had never really worn such constricting clothes before. Sure, he was used to jeans and trousers, but these things called tuxedos were murder.

Kagome nearly laughed out loud when he saw Miroku grab Sango's hand and fiddle with her fingers. The poor houshi was nearly white with anxiety. He'd also NEVER been to a fancy dress ball before.

Sango herself wore a beautiful sapphire and silver gown, the top of which was held up at her neck with a sparkling diamante choker. The filmy material flowed over her breasts, leaving her smooth, creamy shoulders and back exposed. It was cinched slightly at her small waist before falling in a shimmering dark blue cascade to the floor, where her little pink toes, encased in matching blue open-toed slippers, peeked out. Her hair was done up in a simple bun at the back of her slender neck. In her hair were a pair of matching diamond and sapphire combs, courtesy of Kouga.

Kagome turned her attention to Shippo, who was leaning back against his seat, eyes closed and seemingly completely relaxed. He, of course, had been to these sorts of gatherings for over a century now and was probably pretty tired of it. He was dressed in the usual black and white, but his long, beautiful auburn hair tied back with an emerald green ribbon.

'Ooh! How eighteenth century!' Kagome thought with glee before turning to study Kouga.

Kouga was dressed impeccably as always. And like always, he had to dress differently than the others. He wore the usual tuxedo coat and trousers, but his shirt and tie were both made of a shimmery, satiny blue material that matched his eyes. His silky black hair was now down to his back, only because Kagome wished his hair to be. She had told him that she loved his hair when it was really long. He had smiled at her and said he only wanted to make her happy. The next day, he wore his hair up in that high ponytail she loved so much.

Tonight, however, he wore it down like Shippo, although his hair was held back by a slim black band.

Kagome thought that he had never looked so hot.

A tall, extremely beautiful taiyoukai stood in a secluded corner of the ballroom, watching the well-dressed men and women stream in through ornate double doors. He sipped, but did not taste his glass of champagne. He cared nothing for any of them. He was waiting.

SHE would arrive, he knew. The okami's company was throwing the ball and no doubt he would attend with her on his arm.

Sesshoumaru felt his youkai grow restless. She was coming. She was very near.

His perfect body tensed. Women, old and young had come up to him, trying to draw him out of his little corner. But he had ignored them all. He did not want them. He was not in the least tempted by them. He wanted only one woman. He wanted Kagome.

His golden eyed gaze never wavered. He knew she was in this very building.

New arrivals now entered the ballroom. A couple, rather young, came in together. The man was tall with dark hair pulled back into a short ponytail. He was accompanied by an attractive young woman in a sapphire and silver gown, who held on to his arm and seemed to be reassuring him.

Sesshoumaru frowned inwardly. These two ningens seemed strangely familiar.

Behind them came a young-looking kitsune youkai. 'Ah yes, the young Shippo,' he thought smugly. 'It won't be long now.'

At last, Kouga himself entered. Beside him, her arm hooked in his, was Kagome, clad in gown of emerald and gold.

Sesshoumaru felt his world stand still. Kagome looked so...perfect, so angelic. The shimmering gown she wore showed off her lovely body to perfection, hugging every sweet curve. Around her golden ivory throat, hung a teardrop shaped emerald on a simple gold chain.

His eyes moved to her silky hair. She wore her hair swept up and it was held by a diamond and gold hair clip. Two wispy tendrils framed her lovely, glowing face.

She had grown more beautiful, if that were possible, in the time since he had last laid eyes on her.

"Exquisite, isn't she?" a low, sultry voice whispered in his ear.

Sesshoumaru turned to look upon the owner of the intrusive voice. "Who are you?" he asked irately.

The young man beside him gave a low, mocking bow. "You may call me Yuki, your highness."

The taiyoukai would not stand for this fool's disrespectful manners. "Do not come near this Sesshoumaru again," he stated icily, glaring at the man. He sniffed the air slightly. This person was neither youkai nor ningen. What the hell was he?

Yuki righted himself and smiled lazily at the taiyoukai. "You'll never have her, Sesshoumaru. She may not have killed off her youkai, but it is now completely free of your influence."

Sesshoumaru stared emotionlessly at the golden haired bastard. It was quite obvious to him that this being, whatever he was, wished to be careless with his life.

"What are you going on about?" Sesshoumaru asked, curious.

Yuki ran well-manicured fingers through his sun-kissed locks. "Come now, my high and mighty lord. If you don't know the answer, just say so. Look, you may think that since YOUR youkai responds to her presence, that doesn't mean her youkai will remember you or come when its called."

Sesshoumaru bared his brilliant white fangs at the annoying know-it-all. "She is MINE," he hissed. "This Sesshoumaru has waited over 500 years for her. We will NOT be denied."

With that, he growled menacingly at the man and walked away, ignoring the baka's laughter.

He watched as first Shippo, then Kouga lead Kagome out onto the dance floor. She looked so beautiful out there, dancing and laughing with her partners.

Sesshoumaru waited until she was finally alone. He watched her slip away through the crowd, heading out of the ballroom and out through a side door.

He followed her.

Kagome made her way out side into some gardens and went to a bench, where she sat down tiredly.

She was finally alone. Kouga and Shippo hadn't left her for a moment. She was growing weary of their concern for her tonight. When she had seen her chance for a moment's peace, she took it, making a dash for the nearest exit.

She leaned back against the bench and sighed. Something was bothering her, although she did not know what. It had started the moment she walked into the house. It was almost as if something was waiting patiently for her...

With something like a growl, she got to her feet and started walking away from the house with its numerous and noisy occupants.

What exactly was it that was bothering her? She wanted to know, but was afraid to know what it was that was waiting there...watching her.

The night was beautiful, warm and soft...a night so meant for lovers. Kagome walked on a stone path that meandered through some trees and close to a large koi pond, complete with waterfall and lily pads.

The moon hung overhead, pale and perfect, its milky white rays seeming to caress her skin.

Kagome looked up and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm, fragrant night. She never even heard the black-clad figure approach.

"Good evening, my mate."

Kagome's eyes flew open. She drew in a harsh breath and whirled around.

To her horror, she saw Sesshoumaru leaning against one of the trees closest to the koi pond.

Even in the faint light of the moon, she saw he was as elegant and beautiful as ever, clothed completely in black. One lock of wispy, silver hair hung over his shoulder.

"I...I am no longer your mate," Kagome managed breathlessly. Her heart pounded furiously in her fright.

Sesshoumaru began to advance slowly towards her. She could feel his gaze move lazily up and down her body, assessing her.

"You look divine, my love," he said quietly. Sesshoumaru gave her a grin.

'How creepy,' she thought, uselessly.

Kagome backed away from him. "S-stay away from me, Sesshoumaru," she hissed, sounding braver than she felt. But the taiyoukai continued to move towards her.

"I am sorry, but I will not stay away from you, my Kagome. I have done so for far too long."

She tried to turn and run but he caught her in his powerful arms.

Kagome stared up at him. "Iie!" she cried, struggling against him.

Why she even attempted to struggle against this youkai was beyond her. She knew she could never free herself from his iron-like grip, so why did she even bother?

To her utter horror, she saw his perfect, silver head lower itself to hers.

"Iie! Please, don't!" she whimpered. Her cries were silenced by his hot, sweet, champagne flavored mouth.

His soft lips moved insistently against hers and she felt her body betray her. She wanted him. IT wanted him. It had been craving his touch since the night he took her.

She felt her traitorous arms reach up and wrap themselves around his neck. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked her arms being there. It was as if they belonged there.

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. His youkai was howling with pleasure. It had never been so happy.

But something inside Kagome cried out. 'Don't let him do this Kagome! He will only hurt us again!'

Never again, her mind intoned and she began her struggles anew when she heard deep, guttural growls.

Sesshoumaru raised his head and what she saw terrified her like nothing else.

His eyes were blood red and his elongated fangs glistened dangerously in the moonlight. He was prepared to mark her.

Kagome screamed, unknowingly summoning the power of the Shikon no Tama, which resided in her chest. It woke at her call.

Sensing the danger she was in, the jewel called out to her protectors.

In the ballroom, Hiro and Yuki were searching frantically for Kagome. But when they heard the jewel call out to them, they knew she was in trouble.

They dashed out of the ballroom, heading unerringly outside to the gardens and down the meandering path she had taken earlier.

The elves could hear the sounds of someone clad in silk struggling against a hard object. They ran into the clearing where the koi pond was.

"Sesshoumaru!" Hiro hissed when he saw Kagome lying limp in the taiyoukai's arms. He had grabbed his samurai sword and held it before him. He really wanted to kick some inu ass.

Sesshoumaru raised his head and turned to look at the intruders. "You dare disrupt this Sesshoumaru from marking his mate?" his youkai snarled menacingly.

"She is no longer yours," Hiro snapped. "She freed you, remember?" His fingers itched to let loose a tornado on Sesshoumaru's pompous ass.

The ground began to tremble with Sesshoumaru's growls.

When Hiro resheathed his sword, Yuki automatically knew the taiyoukai was in for some hard shit. He stepped away from his brother to watch all the fun.

Hiro's eyes glowed a soft blue and he raised his slender hands to the skies. The winds came at his call, whipping and howling around Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Yuki!" Hiro yelled. "Get Kagome!"

"I'm on it!" Yuki replied loudly over the gusting winds. He dropped to one knee, his hand grabbing a fistful of dirt.

Black, slimy things shot of the ground and wrapped themselves around Kagome's unconscious body.

"Got her!" Yuki cried, over the now deafening roars of both the winds and Sesshoumaru, whose youkai was infuriated by their actions.

Icy tendrils of air wrapped themselves around the enraged taiyoukai's body and he was yanked away from his prize.

By this time, Kouga, Shippo, Miroku and Sango had all come at a run. Inuyasha was also among them, although no one knew how or when he had gotten there.

They skidded to a halt and was amazed by what they saw. Kagome hung limply, cradled by what appeared to be tree roots. Sesshoumaru was roaring and snarling, trying to free himself desperately from his invisible bindings.

The winds were a positive gale now, shaking the surrounding trees of their leaves.

Yuki rushed forward to free Kagome from the roots and carried her swiftly away, laying her gently on a patch of soft grass.

She woke with a start and looked over to where Hiro stood, arms still raised. His entire body glowed blue.

But Sesshoumaru was now completely beyond furious. His body began its transformation. He grew and grew to his monolithic inu size.

Hiro began to tire. The size of Sesshoumaru had drastically changed and he had been unprepared to hold such a gigantic creature. The winds began losing their hold when suddenly Sesshoumaru attacked, leaping at the elf.

Yuki scrambled to his feet and threw out his hands. A blast of blue energy enveloped the giant inu.

Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, crushing everything beneath his massive body. He was howling with pain. The blue energy he had received was purifying him.

He writhed violently, trying desperately to get away from what was hurting him. His howls turned into screams.

Sesshoumaru's cries woke Kagome, who looked with horror at the agonies he was being put through. "Iie! Don't hurt him! Please!" Kagome yelled. She got up and ran towards Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome don't!" Kouga and Inuyasha screamed at her. But it was too late. She had already reached the thrashing inu youkai.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called out and threw herself on top of him, gripping his fur in her fists, trying desperately to hold on. Her hands began to glow a gentle pink and the youkai's movements lessened...and ceased.

He was panting. So much movement had tired him. He looked up and saw the face of his mate looking down at him with such tenderness.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru returned to his normal self. He was still too weak to move. Kagome had moved so that his head lay in her lap. She crooned softly to him, stroking his silky, silver hair gently.

"Don't leave me," he whispered, feeling his eyes close and sleep come over him.

"I won't," she replied softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is soooo not mine. 

Chapter 12

No one moved for a whole minute. Inuyasha, who was furious at Sesshoumaru for the possiblity that he could have hurt Kagome and he was furious at Kagome for diving into the fray like that.

He marched up to her, golden eyes blazing with anger and fear. "What the hell did you do that for? And why the hell did you tell that bastard you wouldn't leave his ass?"

Kagome slid Sesshoumaru's head off her lap and got to her feet. It was her turn to glare at Inuyasha, who was breathing hard. "Look," she said, casting a wary glance at the sleeping taiyoukai, "I was just trying to calm him down!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Sesshoumaru's sleeping body. When they were a seemingly safe distance away, she whirled around to face him. "How was I to know that he really was asleep? He could have faked it and if I had happened to say something he didn't like, how was I to know that he wouldn't reach up and leave me with a gaping hole in my chest?"

Inuyasha said nothing and she went on with her rant.

"I couldn't! Because look at this dress! Could you IMAGINE a huge, gaping whole in this dress? Do you know how much this dress cost me!" she nearly sobbed, looking down at the gown, which thankfully was still perfect.

"Ano...Kagome-chan," Sango broke in politely.

"Do you know how much this dress cost Kouga!" Kagome quickly amended.

Inuyasha frowned. "Damn Kagome, I didn't know that this little piece of...of..."

"VERSACE!" Kagome cried, still in distress.

"Alright, Versace. I didn't realize you thought more of a piece of Versace over your own life." He bent down slightly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Sesshoumaru could have killed you, Kagome. His youkai was completely in control just now. He could've...I could have lost you." His voice broke and he pulled her roughly into his arms.

Kagome felt her face crushed against his chest. Before she had time to realize that this "tender" action might have a devastating result on her carefully applied makeup, she put her arms around his waist.

"Gomen ne, Inuyasha," she murmured into his evening jacket.

They stayed like that for a moment until Kagome recalled something that occurred the day before.

She wrenched herself out of his startled embrace and took a few steps back. "You! How dare you try to slither up to me like this! Spy!" she shrieked and slapped his face. With that, she turned on her heel and began walking back to the house.

Inuyasha stood for a second, hand to his face, feeling like Miroku after he'd been groping Sango's ass. Then he saw everyone follow Kagome and hurriedly he grabbed Sesshoumaru, hoisting his sleeping form over his shoulder and ran to catch up with Kagome.

"Kagome! Please! Chotto matte!" he called out, huffing beneath his brother's weight. Damn, this fool weighed a freaking ton.

Kagome stopped and looked back over her shoulder.

Staring at her back, Inuyasha waywardly thought that Kagome's backside looked incredible.

"Did you want something, spy?" she snapped.

Inuyasha winced. "Look, I'm sorry. It was mostly Sesshoumaru's idea. I want you to know that."

She continued to glare at him. "Mostly, huh?"

Inuyasha sighed. "The main reason I agreed to 'watch' you, was because I was worried. I just wanted to see for myself that you were okay."

"Oh really," she muttered, dark eyes glittering. They slipped their gaze downwards, looking for something that had caught her eye before she slapped him.

She smiled inwardly. So, he hadn't gotten rid of them, she thought as she stared at the outline of his beads of subjugation.

"Do they still work?" she asked sweetly. Her eyes were now back on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha, who had seen Kagome look down at his throat. Oh, Kami no! "Kagome..."

She leaned forward and whispered words only he could hear. "If I find out that you are still spying on me or any of us, I will not hesistate to say the "S" word."

Inuyasha watched her walk away, almost giving into the urge to throw his unconscious brother into some bushes and run after her. But, he'd only make his life hell later on. No, it was better to just take the asshole home and then...then what? He watched Kouga easily catch up with her and slip an arm around her waist.

Inuyasha ground his teeth together. He needed to get back in Kagome's good graces. But was it too late for him? He should have marked her when he had the chance...when she desperately wished him too.

He walked around the massive house until he found his car. He ruthlessly tossed Sesshoumaru in the back seat and got behind the wheel. Patting his pockets, he found his phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's driver, telling him that he would be taking his brother home.

On the way back to the city, Inuyasha came to a decision. He would approach Kouga and ask his permission to date Kagome. He frowned at the thought of him having to beg that foul okami to let him be with HIS Kagome, but she was worth it. He had to tell her...he had to let her know that he too, wished to mark her back then.

Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh. But he hadn't the heart to take her when she was in heat. He had wanted to court her properly and mate her when the time was right. The fact was that she had driven his senses crazy and he was terribly afraid he could have killed her while mating her. He was completely surprised that Sesshoumaru's youkai didn't. Then again...Sesshoumaru's youkai seemed alot kinder than its master at times.

Inuyasha looked into his rearview mirror and watched the slumbering taiyoukai that was sprawled across his backseat. How lucky the heavy ass bastard was! No matter how badly he had treated Kagome, she had come to his rescue. Now THAT was the Kagome he remembered, he thought fondly. No matter how much you hurt her, she was always there for you.

Inuyasha turned on the radio and lightly bounced his head to the beat of the song currently on. Yeah, he would go ahead and talk to Kouga. He would do whatever it took to win her back.

Sesshoumaru had felt himself slipping when he saw that filthy, blond man taking Kagome away. His bloodbeast had completely taken over and it had tried to attack the dark haired guy who controlled the winds.

But that damned blond man shot purifying energy at his inu. They were in such horrible pain! It felt like they were on fire, for it burned like nothing else.

All of a sudden, there was a comforting presence. The pain began to subside...oh blessed day! His beast looked up into the face of his beloved, who was taking away his pain. She was there with him, soothing his tortured soul.

Slowly, he felt his youkai subside, happy and content knowing she was there with them.

He realized that she lay his head in her lap and was stroking his hair, speaking softly to him. When his youkai had completely withdrawn, he looked up at her with his own eyes, begging for her not to leave him. She softly agreed that she wouldn't and he was happy.

Now he found himself not in the sweetly scented arms of his love...but slung over the shoulder of his pathetic half-brother like a sack of potatoes.

"What do you think you are doing with this Sesshoumaru?" he asked, stiff with rage. The bloody nerve of the hanyou! He shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Inuyasha's ass. Damn, he still felt weak...

Inuyasha flung Sesshoumaru down on his bed unceremoniously. "You fell asleep, at one of the most exclusive parties in Japan, no less. Shame on you, Sesshoumaru, getting drunk at one of the biggest get-togethers before the real show began. Oh, no, wait...you WERE the real show. Dumb ass." Inuyasha walked out of Sesshoumaru's room, shutting the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha leave before laying back on his king-sized bed. Kagome...

He supposed that he would need to talk to Kouga if he wished to court Kagome, seeing as how he placed himself in the role of her protector.

Sesshoumaru growled. This was unacceptable. She needed no protection from him! And why should he, the lord of the Western Lands, be forced to beg and grovel at the feet of some lowly okami youkai? She was HIS mate, for Kami's sake!

He slung an arm over his eyes. Had it come to this then? He wished to win her back but to have to deal with the okami? That just seemed so wrong.

'Anything to get our mate back,' his youkai pressed.

Sesshoumaru nodded and sat up. Yes, he would do anything to get his mate back.

Hiro and Yuki followed Kouga's limo home. Hiro, in his dark green BMW and Yuki on his blood red Honda motorcycle, followed closely behind the long black car. Both were exilerated by the short battle. Well, it wasn't exactly a battle. It really was one-sided, for the taiyoukai proved no match for them.

Hiro was thinking how fortunate that he and Yuki had made it there before Sesshoumaru had done something to Kagome.

Yuki was thinking of Kagome too. But his thoughts were far from clean. He smiled rakishly into the wind. She was very beautiful, especially in the green dress she wore tonight. Too pure and virginal for his tastes, but he entertained thoughts of molding her to his ideals.

Suddenly, a gust of wind hit him hard in the side, forcing him to swerve and nearly run into a car he was just passing. He felt a seething anger in that icy blast of wind.

Yuki glared at the green BMW before giving the driver the finger and speeding off.

Hiro had sensed Yuki's dirty thoughts and punished him for it. How dare he think of things like that about the holy woman they were sworn to protect.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 13

That night, Kagome lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

She felt terrible that she had to lie to everyone, letting them all think she cared nothing for the taiyoukai. For she did care. Far too much.

When Sesshoumaru had kissed her, all she knew was that she wanted more. Hell, she wanted him!

What was going on! Why was she feeling this way? Didn't he hurt her? He treated her as though she didn't exist, all the while making sure her presence was completely unnecessary.  
He could hurt her again and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle that.

But deep down, she knew. She KNEW that she still loved him. She had always loved him. It had started the morning after the mating when she turned over to look at him.

He was so pale, so perfect, so beautiful... She remembered thinking he looked like an earth-bound angel. Her heart was captured in that moment while she watched him sleep. His hair was spread around him like a shimmering silver fan. The hard surface of his body was draped by a thin, silken sheet and moulded to every curve and angle...

Kagome groaned audibly and turned on her side, burying her face in the pillows.

'Yes,' she admitted to herself, 'I love him. I always have loved him, despite the fact it had been a one-sided love. But should I allow myself to keep on loving him, even though he appears to have changed his feelings toward me?'

She was afraid. She wanted to trust him, to believe in him, but she couldn't.

Kagome thought back to her little bit of drama earlier. The damned dress. Anyone who knew her, knew she wouldn't have given a damn about some clothing, no matter how expensive. I mean, come on, she hadn't fronted the money for it!

But when she had whispered to him that she wouldn't leave him, she had spoken the truth. She hadn't wanted to but with Hiro, Yuki and Kouga standing there watching every move she made, she didn't dare put him in danger. Hiro was still looking extremely peeved when she was stroking Sesshoumaru's hair.

Then she finally noticed Inuyasha and decided it was time to bail. Shit, she didn't need anymore drama. She had to let the four of them believe that she had no intention of staying with him, thereby easing the tension in the air.

She was weary of Kouga's constant attention to her safety. It was very sweet and considerate of him to think of her so much, but enough was enough already.

And now, he had gotten her a bodyguard? No, scratch that. TWO bodyguards.

Again she sighed. It was just too much.

When she finally drifted off to sleep, the last thing that filled her mind was Sesshoumaru.

A couple of weeks later, Kagome had risen early because she and Sango were going out for a girls' day out...and Kouga's credit card was again at their disposal.

Kagome jumped out of bed, giddy just thinking about the day ahead. She ran to the bathroom.

She had just finished brushing her teeth when she heard loud voices arguing downstairs. Kagome ran out of her room, nearly colliding into Miroku as he and Sango ran past her room. Like her, they were still in their night clothes.

They reached the landing and looked out over the railing. Below them in the foyer, two silver-headed males were about to come to blows.

Sesshoumaru had pulled his arm back, his claws extended, ready to strike Inuyasha. Inuyasha was trying to keep his throat from being crushed in Sesshoumaru's vise-like grip.

Kagome gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Every eye on the foyer below turned upwards in her direction.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru cried softly.

Kagome stared at him in horror. Everyone in the room seemed to have vanished except for him.

Sesshoumaru dropped his arms and backed away from Inuyasha, his eyes never leaving her face. She looked so exquisite, so divine this morning. Her black hair was loose and fell in silken waves over her shoulders. She was clad in a white, filmy thing that clung to her slim figure.

She looked like an angel standing there, looking down at him.

Kagoe saw him look at her with his heart in his eyes. His face had such a tender look in it, that she nearly ran down the stairs to throw herself in his arms.

"I love you, Kagome," he said quietly. His youkai wanted him to run up the stairs and take hold of her.

Kagome's heart nearly bolted out of her chest when he spoke those words. "Sesshoumaru, I... I..." she began but stopped. With a sob, she turned and ran back to her room.

"Now look what you've done, Sesshoumaru! You scared her off!" Inuyasha berated him angrily.

Without warning, Sesshoumaru slugged Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha flew back and skidded to a halt on the marble floor.

"I do love her, Kouga," Sesshoumaru said solemnly, turning to face the okami who was standing with Shippo. "I can feel her youkai and by rights she is still my mate."

"But her youkai is confused, Sesshoumaru-sama. It doesn't know who you are," Shippo put in cautiously.

Sesshoumaru sighed, feeling slightly exasperated. "I know this, Shippo. That's why I am asking for permission to let Kagome and her youkai get to know me again. I want them to realize that I will not hurt her again."

Inuyasha sprang up, not wanting to be cut out of the picture. "Hey, I love Kagome too! But I'll never treat her like HE did." He jerked a thumb in his brother's direction.

Everyone followed Kouga into his study. He went around his desk and sat down, studying both inus carefully. How to decide? He too, still loved Kagome very much. He also felt that he should begin making his own intentions known to her. "Okay," he began, "this is a highly unusual situation. I do agree with you, Sesshoumaru, that since her youkai still lives, she should be returned to you."

Inuyasha's face went beet red and he opened his mouth to begin his rant.

Kouga raised a hand. "HOWEVER, since her youkai seems to be independent of you, then I must say that in all fairness Kagome should be allowed to choose her mate if she wishes to have one."

Inuyasha grinned at Sesshoumaru. "Keh. Well, looks like it's you and me, big bro."

Kouga leaned back in his chair and narrowed his blue eyes dangerously. "Not so fast, Inu-koro. I too, wish to have Kagome by my side."

Hiro and Yuki could hear the conversation in Kouga's study from where they were in the foyer.

Hiro fumed silently, glaring at Sesshoumaru's back while he stood in the study. Like Yuki, Hiro too, had fallen in love with the holy miko he was protecting. He just couldn't help himself. She was just so irresistable.

Yuki, however, just leaned back against the wall. He was contemplating ways to make Sesshoumaru's life miserable. Maybe Inuyasha's too, just because he could. He'd have to think about that one.

So the three youkai were all going to woo Kagome. Yuki smiled. This should be quite interesting. But he had a feeling he knew he would win. Hell, he'd already won. For Yuki had watched Kagome's face that night of the party. He'd seen the look on her face when she gazed upon her soon-to-be suitor.

It was so obvious. Kagome was in love with Sesshoumaru.

He felt bad for his brother, whom he knew was smitten with her as well. He too, felt the pull of the jewel that she carried within her. But unlike Hiro, he'd done his best to resist. Of course, he'd failed miserably at that task, for NO elf had ever been able to resist a holy miko who carried the Shikon no Tama.

Taking one more look at his love-sick brother, Yuki crossed the foyer and bounded up the stairs. He made his way down the hall until he found Kagome's room. It wasn't hard to miss. There were the sounds of sobbing and someone speaking gently.

He knocked and someone told him to enter. He did so and found Kagome lying on her bed, weeping softly. Sango and the man named Miroku were with her. Sango was sitting beside Kagome, gently stroking her hair.

Sango looked up and saw Hiro's brother standing in the doorway. She'd never really gotten a good look at him before, but she sure was trying to make up for lost time. He had to have been the hottest male she'd ever seen.

Yuki noticed the look Sango was giving him and he gave her his sexiest smile. As expected, Sango's face flushed a deep pink and she giggled.

The monk, however, did not look much pleased. He straightened up to his full height and squared his shoulders. Obviously, he wished to let Yuki know that he was ready to rumble should Yuki make a move on his woman.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Yuki asked, coming over to the bed and sitting down. He looked down at the miko who finally raised her tusseled dark head. Those magnetic brown eyes stared into his, and he felt as though she was touching his soul.

"H-hai. I'm just having...a moment," she whispered hoarsely. She gave him a watery smile.

Yuki felt his control slipping. This was not good. He prided himself on his control when it came to women, but this girl was making him lose it. But before he could leave the room like he should have done, he asked, "I hear you and Sango were to go out today. Did you still want to? I could go with you." Mentally, he cursed himself for his weakness.

Sango, who was still flushed said, "I think we should, Kagome-chan. It will be good for you to get out of this house for a day."

Yuki noticed that the houshi grew angrier. "I think not, Sango. You were supposed to go with Hiro," he said, glaring at Yuki, who only stared back at him innocently.

Kagome sat up. "What's happened to Hiro? Is he sick?" she asked, obviously worried.

Yuki got to his feet. "No, he's not sick," he said, heading for the door.

"Well, what then?" Miroku asked, clearly relieved that the fair elf was leaving.

Yuki shrugged. "He's dealing with some...anger management issues at the moment. Just let me know when you're ready to leave," he finished quickly, before shutting the bedroom door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 14

Yuki closed the door behind him before he was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Why in the world did he just offer to chaperone those two young women? Why?

He resisted the urge to bang his golden head on the nearest wall. Instead, he vaulted over the railing on the second story landing and touched down lightly on the first floor.

While straightening himself, Yuki heard the sounds of Inuyasha and the kitsune youkai arguing heatedly. He looked over at Hiro, who was watching the argument from across the foyer. He was still staring at Sesshoumaru with as much malice as he could muster.

Yuki walked over to his brother and rubbed his shoulder. "What's wrong, Hiro?" he asked quietly.

Hiro's brown eyes stared unblinkingly at the arguing youkai. "They do not deserve her," he muttered a trifle viciously. "None of them do."

Yuki smiled. "Not even your dear friend, Kouga?"

Hiro blinked and turned to look at his big brother. He seemed almost startled by the question. "No, he does. He is perhaps the only one of them who does. He has built an empire and patiently waited for half a millenium for her. Everything he has ever done was to prove to her that he deserves her and is worthy of her."

"Well, I think that proves Kouga's good enough for her, don't you think?" Yuki asked, pulling his little brother into a rare hug. He really did feel bad for Hiro. Hiro loved Kagome too, but he knew he would NEVER go after any woman Kouga had staked a claim on. They had been friends too long.

Yuki smirked inwardly. As for himself, he WOULD go after Kagome. After all, he and Kouga had never been THAT close, and besides, how could he pass up making a play at a pretty woman AND pissing off Sesshoumaru? It was a two-for-one deal!

Hiro sighed and returned the hug. "I suppose it does." He pulled away and looked down at his watch. "Whoa! I am supposed to be taking Kagome and Sango out today!" He looked up at the second floor landing.

'Not a chance little bro,' Yuki thought. 'It's MY turn to watch the little miko.' Aloud he said, "You don't have to, you know. I can imagine how energetic those two can be when it comes to shopping. Take the day off or just stay here and watch the monitors. You'll get your fair share of peace and quiet down in the basement. Trust me," he finished, rolling his green eyes.

Hiro chuckled. "Are you sure you want to do this? Kagome loves to run into every single store in a mad attempt to drain Kouga's bank account."

Yuki grinned. "Yeah sure. Besides, I've already offered them my services for the day."

Hiro looked relieved, then suspicious. He narrowed his brown eyes. "Now WHY would you say something like that?"

Yuki tried his best to look innocent. "Whatever do you mean, Hiro?"

Hiro leaned forward slightly and scowled. "You told me once that you would NEVER be caught dead traipsing all over Tokyo in the company of two hyper little girls. Remember? YOU said that."

"Did I?" Yuki asked, attempting to look confused. "I don't recall..."

"Don't play stupid, Yuki. I know you did say that. The only thing I wish to know is what your motive is for wanting to go with the girls today." Hiro glared at his brother.

Yuki scowled. "I couldn't help it, okay? She was looking at me with those huge brown eyes of hers and...and I just had to offer," he muttered, looking away. "I just can't seem to resist her..." He trailed off.

Hiro stared hard at him. "Don't tell me that you of all people... You like her, don't you?" His tone was flat...even...accusing. "Don't you."

Yuki did not like the way this conversation was going. He shot his brother a dirty look. "Fuck you," he growled irritably. "I'm goin' outside for a smoke. Let me know when the girls are ready to leave."

With cigarette pack and lighter in hand, he stormed out the front door.

Kouga left his study. He was tired of hearing Shippo and Inuyasha argue. Sesshoumaru himself was being quite unhelpful. He just stood there, watching the argument get louder. He glared at them occasionally, but he seemed preoccupied. Thinking of Kagome, perhaps?

Kouga had finally zoned out and heard Hiro and Yuki talking. Yuki had become angry for no apparent reason and he marched out of the house, intent on smoking his cigarette.

"What's the matter?" Kouga asked, looking at Hiro's face. He looked furious.

Hiro turned and went to a door right behind him, going down some steps into the basement of the house. "Nothing," he replied.

He and Kouga went ended up in a room filled with surveillence equipment. Monitors were seemingly everywhere. A dark headed elf unknown to Kouga, manned the computer.

"Take a break, please," Hiro requested of the young man. The elf nodded once and left the room.

"I thought you were going with the girls today," Kouga asked quietly.

Hiro had begun typing something on the comptuer. "I was, but Yuki offered to take them off my hands for a day."

Kouga cocked his head. "And you're okay with this?" he asked. He knew how Hiro felt about Kagome. The elf was practically an open book.

Hiro continued typing. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Kouga glanced at the several monitors gracing the room. They were situated along the wall on Hiro's right. The monitors were showing shots of different areas of his house and grounds. "Because you know how he is with women," he remarked casually.

The sounds of typing faltered and Hiro's body stiffened. "Yes. Yes, I know how he is. But he would never... I know he wouldn't...dare..." His fingers stopped moving and he looked up at Kouga. "Would he?"

Kouga looked thoughtfully at his friend, who had now turned his head back to face the computer monitor. He was staring blankly at the computer screen.

Was that it, then? Was that why Yuki had offered to take them for the day? So he could make his move on Kagome?

With a shout, Hiro jumped up and ran out of the room. The black haired elf was just returning and swiftly stepped aside as Hiro rushed past. Kouga followed Hiro up the stairs.

Hiro ran upstairs. That fiend! If he let Yuki be alone with Kagome, it would be like leading a lamb to the slaughter. He couldn't let that happen! Yuki must never be allowed to be alone with Kagome for ANY reason! How stupid of him to let him take charge of her!

He sped out of the front door. The electronic gate was already closing. Hiro growled and grabbed his cell phone. He pushed a button and the phone began dialing Yuki's number.

"Nani?" Yuki's smooth voice came on the line.

"You...bastard," Hiro breathed. "If you so much as touch her..."

Yuki laughed in his ear. "Don't worry, little brother. That one is safe for now. Have no fear. I'll be on my best behavior." He hung up.

Hiro pulled the phone away from his ear. He DID fear. He feared for her. Yuki was not always the nice, pleasant guy everyone thought him to be. He was sometimes cold, ruthless, completely without morals. Sure, he was handsome, but that was just a cover.

Hiro was afraid that Yuki would just use her and leave her. That had already happened once and he did not wish for her to go through that again.

After Yuki had hung up on Hiro, he settled back in the driver's seat, listening to the girls' lively chatter in the back seat. How they managed to be so chipper so damned early was beyond him.

He really had no intention of doing anything major today. Just a quick flirt here and there maybe...nothing too serious. Just enough to let the girl know he was interested.

Kagome looked at him through the rearview mirror and smiled at him.

Yuki sighed. Today would be a good day, he thought, happily. A VERY good day.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, Inu is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 15

Kouga returned to his study. Inuyasha was growling slightly at Shippo, but Shippo had already begun to ignore Inuyasha. He moved across the room to get himself something to drink from Kouga's wet bar.

"Isn't it a little early for a snifter, Shippo?" Sesshoumaru asked in his deep, velvety voice. He was now seated on one of the leather sofas in the office.

Shippo snorted into his glass. "Not when I have to put up with Inuyasha's bullshit at nine in the morning."

Kouga chuckled and resumed his seat behind his desk.

"So where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, staring intensely at Kouga.

"She and Sango have gone out for the day," Kouga replied, watching Inuyasha with hooded eyes.

Sesshoumaru, who was lounging on the sofa quite peacefully, sat up straight when he heard this. "Who's with her besides Sango? Did they go alone? How could you let her go alone?"

Kouga held up his hand. "Do not worry, Sesshoumaru. The girls have a chaperone."

Shippo looked up from his glass, frowning. "But I just saw Hiro coming from the basement. If he's here..."

"I know. Hiro's watching the monitors today. Yuki is with the girls," Kouga replied easily.

"You've got to be kidding, Kouga," Sesshoumaru blurted out, feeling panicked. "You let that womanizing son-of-a-whore watch over My Kagome?"

"YOUR Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, but he was ignored.

Shippo laughed, feeling a trifle buzzed. Kouga's imported whiskey really packed a punch. "That WOMANIZER just happens to be one of the most powerful elves who ever lived."

Sesshoumaru stared at Shippo while he attempted to calm himself. Getting upset was just not the thing. But now he knew why Yuki didn't have any particular scent.

He knew about elves somewhat. But he also knew that Yuki was a damned pervert who had better keep his filthy paws off Kagome if he knew what was good for him. "You DO realize, Kouga, that elves are born attracted to holiness. I've known about elves for several centuries now but have never met one. What I DO know, is that they are the protectors of the mikos who hold the Shikon no Tama."

Kouga nodded slowly. "I know of what you speak. What is your point, Sesshoumaru? I thought we were all here for another purpose."

Inuyasha nodded vigorously. "Yeah, let's cut to the chase, you morons. Every moment I'm wasting here listening to this bull, I lose time being with MY Kagome."

Sesshoumaru turned his cold, amber eyes on his brother. "If you do not shut up, I will ask Kagome to Osuwari your ass into next week." He turned back to face Kouga. "Anyway, as I was saying, elves are born attracted to holiness."

"Yeah, I got that part. What of it?" Kouga asked, raising one jet-black eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru leaned back on the sofa. "Hiro is attracted to Kagome, is he not?"

Kouga nodded and Sesshoumaru continued. "I'd be willing to bet Yuki feels the same way."

Kouga and Shippo stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"You...you're joking, right?" Shippo gasped, holding his stomach. "Yuki? Like Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at the two bakas as if they had just completely snapped. "What's funny?" Inuyasha growled.

Kouga wiped his eyes with a shaky hand. "There's just no way Yuki could have any real feelings for Kagome. He's always preferred older, more experienced women. A girl like Kagome would have nothing to offer a jaded man like him."

Sesshoumaru's perfect brows snapped together. "I thought you were paying attention to me. I see now you were not. Elves are born attracted to holiness. Do you get it? Hiro was easy to figure out. His face is an open book. He is not so experienced as Yuki is. Yuki is more controlled where his true feelings are concerned, but this is one thing he cannot run or hide from. Kagome is a holy miko. He's attracted to her whether she's his type or not."

Apparently digesting this new information, Kouga and Shippo watched as Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. "I will be coming back later to talk with Kagome privately. You could try to stop me, but I highly doubt you will be able to and I advice you not to. If you do so, I will tear you and your house apart to get to her. You have been warned." With that, he turned on his heel and gracefully walked away, his long silver hair swaying behind him.

Inuyasha watched his brother leave and turned to look at Kouga. "Yeah, the same goes for me. Bastards..." he muttered, following Sesshoumaru out of the study.

It was noon and Yuki was already weary. He had a newfound respect for Hiro. How did he manage to keep up with these two crazy females?

Kagome and Sango went from store to store, insisting they absolutely MUST look through every single item that caught their shining, almost feverish, eyes.

Now it was one pm. They had covered most of the mall and Yuki was totally exhausted. Thankfully, the little beasts had finally gotten hungry. While he drove them to a nearby restaurant, he realized that he hadn't gotten a chance to hit on Kagome yet.

He frowned delicately, which drew giggles from Kagome and Sango, who were watching him intently through the rearview mirror. He smiled back at them. They were really quite pretty girls, but far too young for him.

He turned his attention back to the road. Damn, he needed to get Kagome alone! He could sense her staring at him and that began to drive his need for her through the roof. It was all he could not to bring the car to a screeching halt, jump in the back seat and take her right there in front of Sango.

Instead, he tightly clutched the steering wheel and kept driving. He needed to think of a way to get her alone.

After lunch, he'd figured it out. He grinned wickedly to himself as he drove the girls to a local nail salon. He watched them get manicured and pedicured through his half-closed eyes. It concerned him, her and his motorcycle...

Ahh... Now THIS was his favorite pastime...watching the fair sex in their natural environment. It was quite wonderful to behold. Their small, delicate hands being buffed and polished; long, slender legs with their pants legs rolled up exposing smooth, alabaster calves and delicate ankles and feet... He could sit here all day, just observing them covertly.

Quietly, he slipped into a light doze.

Kagome and Sango were watching Yuki as well. The golden-haired angel had finally dropped off to sleep.

They giggled silently and whispered to each other. They had been plotting all day on how to make the elf upset, wishing to know how he looked when he was pissed off.

Kagome had been finished first, so quickly she paid. She slipped on her sandals (for she knew she would be getting her toes done) and grabbing her purse, snuck out of the salon.

Yuki was dreaming. In his dream, a nameless, faceless evil hunted Kagome. Every where she went, it was there, waiting for her. Yuki felt powerless to stop it but he knew he must for he was her protector. He couldn't fail her like he failed Midoriko. He and Hiro must protect Kagome...for the evil was close.

Yuki shot up out of his seat. The sense of evil was near. Panic-stricken green eyes saw immediately that Kagome was gone.

"Where is she!" Yuki growled at Sango. The girl looked startled and stared up at him. He got in her face, feeling the evil coming closer. "Where is she!"

Sango's eyes were huge in her small face. "S-she just stepped outside! We didn't mean to upset you, we swear!"

Yuki whirled around and stalked angrily out of the salon.

Kagome was sitting outside on a bench, swinging her legs and admiring her newly polished toes. She looked up when she noticed something tall, blond and furious standing in front of her. "Hey," she said sweetly, smiling up at him.

Yuki dropped to one knee before her and gathered her in his arms. "Damn it, don't you EVER do that again!" he breathed in a rush.

Kagome frowned against his shoulder. "Hey! What's wrong with you? We only wanted to see you pissed off. I wasn't really going to disappear on you."

Yuki pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Never do that again. I'm not your bodyguard for nothing, you know. We elves are the protectors of the holy mikos who carry the Shikon no Tama. It's my duty to keep you safe."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I...I had no idea. I'm sorry, Yuki. I won't run away from you again."

Yuki's large, warm hands cupped her face gently while he studied her face. The evil he sensed earlier was retreating. Should he tell her? No, that wasn't a good idea.

It was a very familiar evil.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine...but i sure kouga was. 

Chapter 16

Sesshoumaru could barely keep his mind focused on the paperwork before him. After leaving Kouga's place, his driver had taken him to his office downtown.

Now, he was standing at his windows, looking down on the city, thinking.

It was not Kagome who occupied his mind. No, it was something else, something that had been bothering him nearly the entire day. Something was very wrong.

Frowning, he shook himself. He was being foolish, he told himself. Even as he turned away from the city view, his senses were still troubled.

Later, as he made his promised appearance at Kouga's house, he found that Kagome, Sango and Yuki were still out. This troubled him greatly. Something was not right in Tokyo and Kagome's safety was dependent on a brash, smart-ass elf.

The girls had better be all right...for the elf's sake.

Yuki drove the now subdued girls back home. He wasn't angry at them so much as he was furious with himself for falling asleep when he was supposed to be watching them. How could he have been so lax? He had stupidly let his guard down and she was nearly snatched by something horrible, right beneath his very nose. But man if Kouga or Sesshoumaru found out... He didn't want to think about it.

Up ahead, traffic was backed up due to a car accident. Yuki slowed Kagome's BMW down to a full stop. It appeared that they wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile, so he put the car in park and turned in his seat to face the girls sitting behind him.

"Look, I know that what you two did was just a joke, but it's not even close to funny. This is serious business. I am supposed to protect you, Kagome. You may think that I take this lightly, and well, perhaps I did at first. It was inexcusable of me to fall asleep, but I wasn't used to being dragged around all over a shopping mall like that."

Sango and Kagome felt terrible. Sango reached out and lightly touched his seat. "We really are very sorry. I suppose we should have warned you. But Hiro's always been able to keep up and we figured you could do the same."

Yuki raised a fair eyebrow. 'Hiro could actually keep up with them? Wow, now I really DO respect him!'

Kagome grinned suddenly. "Didn't expect that, did you? Hiro's always been a great sport when it came to accompanying us to the mall."

Yuki's heart did a flip in his chest when she smiled at him. "N-no. I'd NEVER have expected Hiro to have such...such stamina."

Sango chuckled and sat back against the seat, arms crossing over her bosom. "He's got patience in spades, that one. Is he single?" she asked suddenly.

Yuki was not the only one taken aback. Kagome stared at her as if she had sprouted a second nose. "Are you kidding? Miroku's already pissed at you for..." She broke off suddenly and shot Yuki a nervous glance.

But Yuki already figured it out. He laughed heartily when Kagome blushed. "You mean for this morning," he said in an amused voice. "No, I don't believe the houshi was very happy with me for smiling at his woman."

It was Sango's turn to blush. "No, I'm not his woman, Yuki. He's never really asked me anything like that. I thought he would ask me to be when we were...were still...back there but...it never happened." She looked out of the window at the traffic.

Yuki looked thoughtful. "Yeah, Hiro's single," he remarked, emerald eyes twinkling. "And so am I."

Both girls stared at him. "Really?" Sango asked, curiously. "Why is that? Why are the both of you single? I mean, it can't be because no one wants either of you. Both of you are really hot."

Again Yuki laughed. Sango was really straightforward and he liked that in a woman. "Well," he explained, "Hiro and I have lived for a very long time. We've both been in relationships before, but it gets boring after awhile. I mean, you live forever, your partner lives forever...it gets tiresome. Nothing exciting has come along for us in a very long time. The last time something cool happened, it happened to Hiro."

He stopped and stared at Kagome. "Kouga contacted Hiro about a holy miko he knew. He told Hiro that he felt something bad was going to happen to her." He noticed that Kagome had no idea he was discussing her and he continued.

"Well, Kouga asked Hiro to watch over her, for she had an upcoming battle and he couldn't fight by her side. Hiro agreed, telling Kouga that he would remain hidden but would assist her. When the miko was on the battlefield, ready to fight, Hiro used his winds to hold back the hordes of demons so she could gather her powers."

Kagome nodded absently, then stopped and blinked a few times. What! "Wait a minute! You...you're talking about...me! I remember now! The gust of wind that blew by me on that day! The wind that held Naraku's forces back just long enough for me to..." Her brown eyes misted. "That was Hiro's doing?" she asked, remembering when she felt as though she had not been alone on that battlefield.

Yuki nodded and Sango gasped. "That wind saved us as well!" she cried softly.

When Kagome looked at her in surprise, Sango explained. "We had just retrieved your body when we heard Sesshoumaru above us. He was beyond pissed and we ran like hell for the well. Twice he tried to make a dive for us, but both times he was repelled. A strong gust of wind held him back both times." Sango looked back at Yuki. "We never knew. Even that night at the party, I never put two and two together."

Yuki turned a bit to see if the cars had moved yet. "Hiro never was one to toot his own horn." Satisfied that no one had moved, he turned back to face them.

"Anyway, back to the subject of taking this situation seriously. Never again play a joke on me like that. But if you do, I might have to turn you over on my knee. The elves are bound to you until you die, Kagome and thanks to Kouga, we have found you again. Always remember that Hiro and I will never leave you alone, no matter how much you want us gone."

Kagome was moved beyond words. She really had never considered that Yuki was actually serious about protecting her until today. Hell, she had always thought that he never really liked her much.

Yuki smiled at her tenderly. She was such a sweet young woman and so...very...

When she returned his smile, he again felt that strange pull to her. He wanted nothing more than to take her away from all of this and protect her all by himself.

"Oh, by the way Kagome, would you like to go for a ride on my motorcycle later on?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Which one? You have two of them," she asked, wondering why he would wish to take her for a ride on one of his precious babies.

"Hmm. It doesn't matter. You pick," he replied.

Kagome, who had never been on a motorcycle before, readily agreed, saying she didn't care. Both motorcycles were awesome. She'd seen his bikes before and had really wanted to try them out. One was a silver Honda Interceptor and the other was a blood red Honda VTX1300R. Both were fabulous pieces of machinery and she drooled over them every time she saw them.

The accident was slowly being cleared off the road and the traffic began moving again. Yuki let out a relieved sigh, turned around and put the car in drive.

Sango turned to look at Kagome, who was blushing furiously. She nudged Kagome and grinned at her. Kagome smiled back, clearly embarassed.

"He likes you," Sango mouthed at her friend and grinned broadly.

Kagome's eyes widened with shock and shook her head vigorously.

Sango nudged Kagome again and this time, happened to get Kagome on her tickle spot, causing her to laugh out loud.

The sound of Kagome's laugh made Yuki's insides flutter and do some kind of weird dance. There was just something about this girl, Shikon or not.

Sesshoumaru heard that Yuki and the girls arrive about an hour after he did. He, Inuyasha and Shippo were all waiting in Kouga's study. Kouga himself had gone into the basement to talk to Hiro.

The men in the study watched Kagome and Sango, apparently deep in conversation, pass the open study doors and head upstairs. They were toting numerous bags.

"Poor Yuki," Shippo muttered, feeling genuine sympathy for the elf. He'd had to deal with Kagome and Sango's merciless shopping sprees once before. It had not been a pleasant experience.

Their chaperone, fair hair mussed and clothing rumpled, burst into the study. "Where's Kouga?" Yuki asked urgently.

"In the basement w" Shippo began, but Yuki had already dashed off.

"ith Hiro," Shippo finished, frowning. He turned to his companions. "What the hell's gotten into HIM?" he asked.

Inuyasha frowned too, and shrugged. If it didn't concern Kagome, it didn't matter to him.

Sesshoumaru however, got up from the leather sofa and went off after the distraught elf.

Yuki came into the basement where his brother and Kouga were talking quietly. They looked up when they heard Yuki come in.

Hiro smiled up at his wild-eyed brother, thinking that Yuki was about to give him a good bitching. "So, how was your outing?" he asked, grinning smugly. His grin vanished when he saw the intent way Yuki was staring at him.

Kouga caught the look as well. "What's wrong, Yuki?" he asked, concerned.

But Yuki's piercing green eyes never left his brother's face. "You didn't sense it, did you?" he asked steadily. "Or were you not paying attention?"

Hiro frowned. "What are you going on about, Yuki? Sense what? I've been here all day. Nothing has gone on here."

Yuki shook his head in agitation. "Not here at the mansion, baka. I mean in general. You haven't sensed anything out of the ordinary? In the air maybe? Something?"

Hiro and Kouga shook their heads. None of them heard Sesshoumaru enter the room on his silent cat's feet. "I have," he answered quietly, startling everyone in the room. "There is a familiar presence of evil in the air."

Yuki turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, I noticed it too when...when I was...um...with the girls when they got their nails done. Kagome had gone outside for a quick breather when I sensed something coming straight for her."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows snapped downwards. "How, pray tell, do you know that?" he asked coldly. The bad feeling he had had was now back in full force.

Yuki glared at him. "Look, I just KNOW okay? Damn, get off my ass. I know I sensed it. It was big, it was evil and it was out for Kagome."

"Oh, well, since you put it THAT way," Sesshoumaru snarled and his arm snaked out to grab Yuki's throat.

But Yuki wasn't having it. His own hand shot out and grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist. The second his hand touched the taiyoukai's wrist, it caught fire.

Snickering, Yuki pulled his hand back as Sesshoumaru looked with amazement at his hand.

"Damn it, Yuki!" Hiro cried. He shot out of his chair and covered Sesshoumaru's blazing hand with his own. Water poured from Hiro's hand, dousing the fire.

Hiro turned angrily on his brother. "You are an idiot, Yuki. How many times have I told you to not set people on fire? Damn...!"

Yuki gave a short, harsh laugh. "I did it because he deserved it. You KNOW I've made it my personal mission to make his life as miserable as possible."

He turned and left the basement.

Yuki went outside to the gardens to smoke. While he was lighting up, he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. He turned and saw Kagome standing behind him.

"Yeah?" he asked gruffly.

"Thank you for saving me today, Yuki," Kagome said softly. She leaned forward and whispered, "I could feel it too. That sense of evil."

Yuki looked startled. "You could feel it too?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "Well yeah, of course I could. I'm a holy miko, right? I know when something wicked my way comes."

Frowning, he took a drag off his cigarette. "You weren't scared. Why not?" he asked, flicking some ash off the cigarette.

She studied him for a moment before answering. He was just as beautiful as Sesshoumaru. He had baby soft golden hair that brushed his ears and hung in those magnificent emerald green eyes. He looked all of twenty one years of age although he was most likely a thousand years old.

"Because," she said, taking his cigarette from between his fingers and putting it to her own lips, pulling a drag as she did so. "I knew you would find me and save me, if necessary." Handing back the stub, she blew a stream of smoke through her nose.

'Damn that was sexy,' he thought, stunned. 'And when did she start smoking?'

She stood on tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss on one of his smooth, lightly tanned cheeks before walking away.

He was in a complete state of shock. If Sesshoumaru wanted to take his ass out, this would be the perfect time.

Slowly, he lifted a hand and touched the spot where she had kissed him. If a mere brotherly peck on the cheek made him feel like this, he could only imagine what would happen if she kissed him full on the mouth.

He stubbed out the cigarette he was holding and lit another. He grinned wickedly to himself. 'Oh yes, my little miko. I haven't forgotten about taking you out on my bike later today. It'll be the best ride you'll ever have.'

As soon as Kagome came in the house, she walked smack into a hard chest. A pair of iron-like arms went around her and she gasped, looking up. A pair of golden eyes looked down at her.

"S-sesshoumaru!" she managed to get out as his lips came crashing down on hers.

Kami, he tasted wonderful! He'd had some of Kouga's cognac, she realized as his tongue dipped down into her mouth. If this could get her drunk, she'd gladly accept the hangover.

When he finally raised his silver head, she was a limp as bowl of ramen noodles. "Kagome," he began softly, "I need to speak with you."

Kagome, still dazed by his kiss, nodded silently. For a split second, she wondered if he'd sucked out her tongue by accident, because she couldn't speak at the moment.

He lead her to Kouga's library and shut the door behind them. Pulling her into his arms, he said, "This morning, I came to speak to Kouga. Since he is obviously your guardian of sorts, I wished to seek his permission to ask you out. I realize the mistakes I had made back then and want to correct them. I wish to court you properly, because I want to mate you again."

Kagome pulled back as far as his arms would allow and stared up at him. "You want me to become your mate again? But" she began, but he silenced her with another scorching kiss.

When he pulled away, she was again dazed. He smiled tenderly down at her. "I love you, Kagome. Kami knows I have been the biggest ass since Inuyasha, but I truly have changed. I want to begin again, with you by my side. I swear to you that I'll never do anything more to hurt you. Please."

Sesshoumaru had been reduced to begging? Kagome thought, thunderstruck. The world must be coming to an end soon.

But could she trust him? She sighed inwardly as that voice inside her also agreed.

"Fine, I'll go out with you. But you have to prove to me that you've truly changed. From what I've seen between you and Inuyasha, not much has changed." She stared sternly up at him.

He smiled at her and swept her close to him and gave her another toe-curling kiss. Thank Kami she agreed!

As he pulled her down on the nearest couch with him, he was well aware of Inuyasha and Kouga opening the library door and finding them together. But he did not care. For his Kagome had given him another chance.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine...but it doesn't hurt to dream, ne? 

Chapter 17

Inuyasha and Kouga stood in the doorway of the library, disbelieving of what they saw. Sesshoumaru passionately kissing Kagome, his body pushing hers deep into the cushions of the sofa they lay on.

Inuyasha stormed into the room, eyes blazing. "You cheating son-of-a-bitch!" he ground out between clenched fangs. "You...you cheater! Kouga hasn't given you the go-ahead yet!"

Kagome was just now coming back to reality and realized with much embarassment that she was pinned to the couch by Sesshoumaru's heavy body. Her eyes moved reluctantly from Sesshoumaru's warm mouth to Inuyasha's furious eyes.

"Oh man," she groaned. Partially was from humiliation at being found in such a compromising position and partially was from Sesshoumaru's weight. 'He must weigh a freakin' ton,' she thought. Aloud she said, "Ano, could you please move?" She attempted to push him away.

Sesshoumaru, of course, did not budge. He actually enjoyed this position and wished for the other two to leave at once. Instead, he leaned down over her, propping himself on his elbows, and planting them on either side of her. "I think not. Where did you think you were going, koishii?" he asked her seductively.

The intense look his amazing, molten eyes stopped her from squirming beneath him... and not just that, either. Something hard and unyielded prodded her body...

Kagome's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Okay, I'm not going anywhere. Nope, not gonna move one itty bitty inch..." Her face turned a brilliant shade of red. 'Oh man,' she thought with a groan. 'How DO I get into these situations?'

"That's better," Sesshoumaru remarked lazily, amused by her embarassment.

"This isn't right Sesshoumaru. The three of us were to have an equal chance!" The look on Inuyasha's face swung from hurt to furious.

Kagome felt bad for him. She hated to see her old friend hurting like this.

"All's fair in love and war, little brother. Live with it." He leaned down and gently nuzzled Kagome's neck.

"I won't allow you to do this, Sesshoumaru," Kouga put in, the anger evident in his voice. "The agreement was that we would each have a chance to press our suit."

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, his breath warm and teasing against her already heated skin. She couldn't help an involuntary shiver that ran through her body.

"Her youkai still lives. That alone is enough to give me the right to court her first," he said reasonably. "I created the youkai within her. Once it remembers who I am, neither of you will have a chance anyway. It will not see you as her mate."

Kagome was stunned. Her youkai was still alive? But how was that possible?

"NANI?" Inuyasha cried. "You fucking kidnapped her during mating season! The right? You have no right to her!" He was livid with rage and his entire body shook.

As for Kouga, he merely glared at Sesshoumaru but said nothing.

Kagome managed to get her hands up to Sesshoumaru's rock wall of a chest and tried again to push him off of her. "So, you guys are fighting over me? For what? The right to court me? Well, what about MY right to decide for myself who I want? IF I should want anyone at all, which is getting less likely the longer you keep lying on top of me!" she snapped, glaring into amused amber eyes.

Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru got off of her and she quickly scurried out of arm's length.

Kagome smoothed her hands over her clothes and through her hair. "Now look here, you guys, I won't have you fighting over me like mad dogs."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha frowned at her words, but she paid them no mind. "I'm guessing that each of you wants a chance to take me out and try to woo me. Well, that's fine. I'm down with that. Since Sesshoumaru has very politely asked me out first, he will be the first to take me out. Next will be Inuyasha and lastly, Kouga. Any questions?"

Kouga nodded briefly. "I have one. Why am I last?" Hurt flashed briefly in his blue eyes.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "Because, out of the three of you, you have done nothing to hurt me. These two, " she pointed at the inus, "have MUCH to make up for."

Kouga gave her one of his sexiest, lopsided smiles. "Ah, I see. If I went first, they wouldn't have a chance."

She answered with a laugh and a nod before going over to him. Standing on her tiptoes, she gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Thank you for letting us use your credit card," she said, handing him the piece of plastic after digging in her back pocket for it. "Oh, by the way, I'm going on a ride with Yuki in a bit. Don't hold dinner."

Kouga nodded and touched her face, tenderly brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Don't forget to wear a helmet, koishii. Ii?"

Kagome smiled up at him and was about to leave the library when Inuyasha stormed over to where she stood with Kouga.

"A helmet? Just what kind of ride is this that requires a helmet?" He glared angrily at Kagome.

"A motorcycle ride," a smooth voice interjected. Yuki had just come from outside and heard the hanyou's question.

Inuyasha immediately got in Yuki's face. "Oh, I don't think so, pal."

"I think so," Kagome put in airily. "Yuki, let me get changed, okay?"

Yuki smiled and nodded.

As soon as Kagome disappeared down the second floor hallway, Sesshoumaru came over to Yuki, shoving his brother out of the way. "If ANYTHING happens to Kagome on this ride, I will personally end your pathetic little life, elf," he growled ominously.

Yuki couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously, if you even THINK that I'm the least bit scared of you, you are sadly mistaken...your highness." He gave a mock bow before turning and leaving.

Ten minutes later, Kagome came tripping happily down the stairs. She wore blue hip hugger jeans, white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black Doc Martens. Her lustrious black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck.

Kouga beamed at her. "My, my, sweetheart, you look great," he remarked, kissing her forehead.

She gave him a quick grin. "Thanks," she replied, zipping up her jacket.

By this time, Yuki had returned to the foyer. He took one look at Kagome and whistled. Damn, she looked good! No, HOT was a much better word. He too, had changed his clothing. Black jeans, black t-shirt, black boots and leather jacket completed his look. He knew he looked good and he could see the attraction in Kagome's beautiful eyes as she studied him from head to toe. He also knew that Sesshoumaru was giving him that famous "Killing stare" he'd heard so much about.

Ignoring the irate inu brothers, Yuki held out his hand to her. "Shall we dance?" he asked, smiling at her.

Kagome came over to him and put her hand in his.

They left.

Kagome finally decided on the red motorcycle. It had been a hard choice but she came to realize that if they rode the Interceptor, she'd be practically laying on his back. Without realizing she was doing so, she thought that Sesshoumaru wouldn't like that at all. She felt guilty for thinking that when she was going out with another guy.

She started and blushed like mad. Now why was she thinking like that? It wasn't as if Sesshoumaru owned her. She could do whatever she wanted with any guy she wanted to!

But secretly, she wished it WAS Sesshoumaru she was riding with. Sure Yuki was beyond gorgeous...but Sesshoumaru was a refined sort of gorgeous. Yuki was wild, every inch the bad boy.

Sesshoumaru was just...perfect. There was no other word to describe him.

Kagome got on behind Yuki and pulled on her borrowed helmet, flipping down the visor.

He started the engine and they took off. As soon as they hit the streets, she automatically put her arms around his waist.

Feeling her arms go around him, Yuki smiled into the wind. He really enjoyed her touching him.

Kagome, however, wasn't thinking about Yuki. Her mind went back to the silver-haired inu taiyoukai and the incident in the library. If Inuyasha and Kouga hadn't come in when they did, she would have attempted to undress his sexy ass, starting with that silk shirt he was wearing...

She was brought out of her daydream when Yuki made the bike swerve to the right. Kagome unconsciously tightened her grip on Yuki's body, laying her helmeted head against his back. She prayed to Kami that he wouldn't get them into an accident. Kagome felt a warm hand covering hers, reassuring her. She managed to calm down a bit after that and raised her head, looking at the scenery rushing past them.

After awhile, they were heading out into the country.

Kagome wondered where they were headed. She lifted the visor and asked him.

Yuki turned to the side and he shouted back, "You'll see!"

Kagome frowned slightly. She felt Yuki scooch back towards her, almost snuggling into her body.

She giggled. It was cute how he did that, seeing how much smaller she was compared to him. Feeling a little naughty, Kagome let one of her hands roam along his side, wondering if he was ticklish or not. After a few moments, she hit the jackpot. She rubbed a spot just beneath his ribs, going towards his back.

He squirmed suddenly and she laughed. She vaguely wondered if Sesshoumaru was ticklish. Probably not, but one day she'd try to find out.

They turned off the highway and on to a country road. The countryside was beautiful in the late afternoon sun.

After about half an hour, they came to a river. Yuki brought the bike to a stop and shut off the engine, putting the kickstands down.

"Well, here we are," he announced, getting off the bike.

"Where's here?" Kagome asked removing the helmet and shaking her hair out.

"My favorite place in all of Japan." He helped her off the bike.

She looked around again and then smiled up at him. "Wow, it's so pretty here!" she exclaimed softly. She walked to the river's edge and looked down into the water. The water was so clear she could see straight to the bottom.

Trees crowded around the river bank, creating a wall of sorts from the little road they had just turned off of.

Yuki took her hand. "Come, I want to show you something," he said, gently pulling her along.

They walked along the river until they came to a bridge. They crossed it and when they had made it to the other side, Kagome noticed a small shrine by the river bank.

She rushed forward to examine it, sinking to her knees as she did so. "Is this shrine to a river god?" she asked quietly.

Yuki laughed softly. "Not exactly. It was built in honor of my mother."

Kagome turned and stood, looking at him. "Is she buried here?"

Yuki shook his head. "No. The people who once lived here built it, hoping to win her favor and bless them with her gift. She was an elemental elf. Her gift was water."

"Oh." Kagome looked down at his hands. "Is that your gift too?" she asked.

Again, Yuki shook his head. "I take after my father. My gifts are fire and earth. Hiro's gifts are water and air."

"I see," Kagome muttered. "Do all elves have two gifts like you and Hiro?"

"No. Hiro and I...well, we're sort of special. Most elves just have one gift. We have two and that made us stand apart from everybody else."

Kagome smiled at him. "Show me," she requested. "I haven't seen your gifts yet."

Yuki happily obliged. He cupped his hands together in front of his body. Flames burst out until his hands appeared to be on fire. Then he parted his hands, making motions as though he dropping something. The fire fell to the ground and shot upwards, creating a wall in front of him.

Kagome's eyes widened. How cool was that? she thought.

With a wave of his hand, the fire vanished. No trace of the fire was visible, not even on the ground where the fire had been.

Next, Yuki bent down on one knee and put his hand on the ground. All the grass and flowers in the immediate area turned greener and more fragrant the longer he touched the earth.

Kagome was completely in awe. She clapped like a child when she saw dead flowers come to life before her eyes.

Yuki decided to have a little fun with her. He dug his fingers into the soil. A tree root shot out of the ground behind Kagome, heading for her side.

Kagome felt something tickling her side. So, she turned and saw a black, slimy thing shoot forward and wrap itself around her waist.

She screamed with laughter when it began to tickle her sides. Just barely managing to turn around and look at Yuki, she saw he was holding a fistful of dirt and laughing at her.

The root picked her off the ground and brought her forward, to where he was kneeling. Letting go of the dirt, he rose and dusted his hands. "I'm sorry Kagome. Are you ticklish?" he asked in amusement as the root lowered her to the ground.

She nodded, feeling suddenly very shy around him.

Yuki touched her face gently. "You may have noticed, but I've begun to have feelings for you, little one," he said quietly.

Again she nodded. She felt torn. A part of her wanted him to kiss her, but the other part, presumably her youkai, did not want him to come near her.

'We do not belong to him,' it said piteously. 'We belong to another.'

Yuki drew closer and she began to panic. She knew he was so attractive, and she really wanted to know what his beautiful, smart-ass mouth tasted like, but it was wrong. She belonged to another...

Those thoughts were lost as he closed the gap between them. Her body felt as if it was going into overdrive. Her soul felt as though it was being ripped apart.

Yuki couldn't help himself. The pull of the Shikon and her enticing little mouth was just too strong to resist. She was North to his South.

He pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss. But something felt odd. Something was digging into his arms...sharp things were digging into his arms.

He lifted his head and turned to see was embedded in the thick leather of his jacket. Kagome's hands were holding on to his arms. Her newly done nails were no longer nails. They were claws.

Jerking his gaze to her face, Yuki saw that her eyes had turned a horrible shade of red. Fangs protruded from her mouth.

"Please...please, Yuki! Get away from me!" Her voice was altered as though something else was talking on top of her own voice. This other voice was low and rough.

"But why, Kagome? What's happened to you?"

"I don't want to hurt you! WE don't want to hurt you!" she cried before dropping to her knees before him. "You are not our mate! You must not touch us!"

"Kagome..."

"Iie! He'll come for me and he'll kill you for touching me," Kagome said, desperately trying to push her youkai back. "I won't give him a reason to hurt you, Yuki."

Yuki said nothing and she went on. "Why do I want you? Why? I feel drawn to you and Hiro, but mainly to you. What's wrong with me?"

Yuki sighed. "The elves are attracted to holiness. It's like, an aphrodisiac to us. The Shikon that is carried by holy mikos makes elves desire her. Likewise, the miko herself becomes enchanted by the elves, usually her protector."

Kagome's eyes had slowly turned to their normal brown color and she nodded her understanding. "I see. So basically, I want you and you want me because of what we are."

Yuki nodded slowly.

As for Kagome, she sat down in front of the shrine and stared at it. Yuki came and sat next to her.

'So,' Yuki thought sadly, 'her youkai knows it has a mate already. It won't be long now before it remembers.'

Yuki slipped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She leaned against him. They sat in silence for a long, long time.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine...damn it. 

Chapter 18

After Sesshoumaru watched, rather angrily mind, the departure of his mate and the lecherous elf, he went home. Once there, he decided to skip dinner and head straight for bed.

Sleep did not claim him, however. He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. It didn't feel right, him sleeping alone in this huge bed. Kagome needed to be right beside him, beneath him, on top of him. He didn't care, just as long as she was right here with him.

He had closed his eyes, imagining just what he would do to her when she came back to him, when his youkai jerked painfully inside him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed open and he sat up with a start.

It was howling like mad now and Sesshoumaru finally realized why it was acting that way...Kagome's youkai was fully awake and aroused.

If there had been an observer brave enough to be in Sesshoumaru's bedroom at that moment, Sesshoumaru would have appeared as nothing more than a white and silver blur.

Hastily clothed in a pair of jeans, t-shirt and boots, Sesshoumaru headed for his weapons room at breakneck speed. His scarlet eyes surveyed the room and found what he was seeking.

In two separate glass cases, lay his famed swords: Tensaiga and Tokijin.

He grabbed both and slipping them through his belt, he dashed outside and took to the skies.

Usually, Sesshoumaru didn't use his cloud to take him from place to place anymore. But now that his youkai was in control, they knew that they MUST use the cloud to find Kagome.

And Kami help the damned elf if he were too late.

Kagome's youkai was deeply distressed and very confused. Even when Kagome had supressed it, it was still howling miserably.

'I am coming,' Sesshoumaru's youkai reassured her. He knew that she had calmed somewhat.

Yuki rocked her gently. She lay limply in his arms and cried.

"I don't want to be a youkai," she sobbed. "I went through hell to rid myself of my youkai. Why? Why didn't it die?"

Yuki shook his head. "I don't know, honey. My guess would be that despite your wishes, the jewel protected it too. But you did get what you wanted. You don't look like a youkai."

Kagome sat up and looked into his eyes. "But I did everything the scroll told me to do! I died! Where did I go wrong?"

Yuki fervently wished she hadn't looked into his eyes. The jewel was calling to him. He shook his head wordlessly, only being able to stare back at her.

Kagome felt the jewel pulsing in her chest to the rhythm of her heart. It was pulling her towards Yuki, who looked just as confused as she felt.

Her youkai began crying out again, but was held back by the Shikon jewel. She could feel it try to surge forth. It was as if it were a wild animal trying to break free from its cage. 'Let me out!' it roared.

With a sob, Kagome launched herself at Yuki, her mouth automatically seeking his. They fell on the ground, Kagome on top of him.

Yuki wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, trapping her beneath him. She let her arms go around his neck and one roving hand buried itself in his soft blond hair.

Yuki groaned into her mouth. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Kagome loved Sesshoumaru. But the jewel's pull was just too great to resist.

When he finally managed to raise his golden head, he looked down at her. Kagome was staring up at him, wide-eyed. "Yuki, why am I glowing?"

She was indeed glowing. Her entire body, he noticed as he let his eyes roam all over, glowed pink with the holy light of the Shikon no Tama.

Yuki gave her a sly grin. "Well, basically the jewel has just given me the green-light to get you pregnant."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she shrieked. Please, let him be wrong, she thought as the glowing pink light faded.

Yuki winced. "Hey, not so loud! Look, it's the will of the jewel. Why else would it make us so attracted to each other?"

"But you CAN'T get me pregnant!" Her voice rose shrilly with panic. "You...he'd KILL you! He'd kill ME!" she cried, already imagining the worst.

"Kagome, this is the way it has always been between mikos and elves. My mother was the daughter of a holy miko. That's why Hiro and I have two powers instead of one. Children born of a holy miko and an elf are very powerful."

Kagome raised a delicate, yet skeptical eyebrow. "And that's supposed to make me jump in bed with you? Are you MAD? Sesshoumaru wants me! He'd never, EVER let you impregnate me!" She paled and closed her eyes. "Kami! He's going to kill me!"

Yuki smiled tenderly and placed a hand on her left breast, right above her heart. Kagome gasped, eyes flying open at this unexpected move.

To her horror, the jewel responded to his touch. The Shikon came to life once more, causing her body to glow again.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly, his green eyes glowing a soft, pale blue.

She could do nothing but nod in agreement. The jewel was guiding her actions.

"I will not hurt you, Kagome," he reassured her. He lifted his hand from her chest. His hand glowed with the same light as his eyes. Slowly he moved his hand down to her abdomen and slid it beneath her jeans and panties to lie flat against her lower belly.

A wonderful, warm sensation flowed into her body from his palm and settled inside her. Her body went from pink to blue and back to pink. He removed his hand and straightened her clothing. "That's it," he said smiling down at her.

Kagome looked bewildered. "That's it? But...isn't there supposed to be more?"

Yuki gave her a rakish look. "Why? Do you want more? Because we can do this the long way if you want to and I know I want to."

Kagome put her hands on his chest and pushed. "Um...no thanks. Sesshoumaru's going to mutilate me for even BEING here with you."

Saddened green eyes watched her as she attempted to move out from beneath him. "You really love him, don't you?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kagome's face went red. "Him who?" she asked, looking anywhere but at him.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "You know who."

"You mean Sesshoumaru," she replied, quietly. "Yes, I love him. He says he loves me too, but now..." She trailed off. Tears began to form in her eyes. "When he finds out about this...he's not going to want me."

Yuki shook his head. "I don't think he'll ever stop loving you, Kagome. If he gets upset, it'll be with me."

"But that's just it! He'll kill you! I don't want anything to happen to you, Yuki. You've been nothing but a gentleman to me." A tear slid down her face to her ear. He tenderly wiped it away.

"I want you to know that I really do love you. This isn't the Shikon talking now. If by any chance Sesshoumaru doesn't want you, I'd be more than happy to take his place."

Kagome looked up at him. It was getting dark now but his face shone brightly with his pure blue light. Again, the Shikon no Tama spoke loudly to both of them.

Yuki would have leaned down to kiss her but they sensed a demonic aura coming at them fast.

"Yuki, something's heading our way!" Kagome said breathlessly. Her youkai was howling with pleasure. Whatever was coming towards them, was familiar.

His head jerked up and his eyes looked to the skies just west of them. "I know," he replied, getting quickly to his feet. He leaned over to help her up. "And I think I know who it is."

They both looked to the darkening skies and saw a silvery white cloud descending towards them. As it came closer, they saw something long and pointed glowing an angry red. Kagome knew at once what it was. It was the demon blade, Tokijin.

Kagome gasped and stepped forward, determined to protect Yuki at all costs.

"Kagome, what are you doing! Get behind ME!" he cried, turning her around to face him!"

She clutched at his open leather jacket. "No! Are you insane? He'll kill you! I won't let him!"

Yuki's face suddenly paled. He clutched his chest and fell down on his knees, groaning with agony.

"Yuki! Daijobu?" Kagome dropped down before him and put her arms protectively around him.

"You are correct, my mate. I WILL kill him."

Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru. He had landed near them, his Tokijin gripped tightly in his right hand.

"Move away from him, Kagome." Sesshoumaru's voice was tight with anger. She could see his blood red eyes in the fading light.

"No, Sesshoumaru. He's done nothing wrong. Please don't hurt him," she pleaded with him.

Sesshoumaru's scarlet eyes narrowed. "Come to me, Kagome."

Kagome eyed him warily. She refused to move. "How do I know you won't hurt him?"

"Kagome...just go to him. Don't worry about me," Yuki grunted, pulling his knees to his chest.

Reluctantly, Kagome let him go, easing him down to the ground, where he curled into a fetal position. She rose and faced Sesshoumaru. "Why are you here?"

His gaze was icy upon her. "Your youkai called out to me. I answered."

He came up to her and sniffed the air around her. Kagome shut her eyes while he took in her scent. Would he find out? Can he pick up the slightest change in her? It was too early for that, surely.

Without warning, Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms. "Thank Kami you're untouched, Kagome. I had feared the worst."

Kagome let out a pent-up breath as he wrapped his arms around her. But she could feel the horrible aura of the Tokijin just behind her and she realized that it was the sword that was causing Yuki pain.

Her arms went around Sesshoumaru's waist and she buried her face against his chest. "Please, put the Tokijin away, Sesshoumaru," she requested quietly.

She felt his powerful body stiffen beneath her arms. "For what purpose?" he asked.

"The aura is really bothering me," she replied, looking up at him. His eyes were once more molten gold.

At once, the demon blade's aura subsided. Kagome siged with relief and began to pull away from Sesshoumaru. But his arms only tightened around her in response.

"You are coming with me, Kagome. I am afraid that your little elf friend will have to go back by himself."

Kagome turned frightened eyes to Yuki. "Yuki!" she breathed. "What do I do?" she mouthed at him, as she turned her back on the taiyoukai.

Yuki winced as Sesshoumaru allowed Tokijin's aura to flare up again. "Don't... worry about me, Kagome. "I'm a big boy. I know my way back in the dark." He gave her a weak smile and a wink.

Kagome felt her feet leave the earth as Sesshoumaru's cloud formed beneath them. She watched helplessly as Yuki, staring up at her, grew smaller and smaller.

"This isn't over, Sesshoumaru!" Yuki shouted up at them.

Sesshoumaru growled menacingly at him. Frightened that Sesshoumaru would try to hurt Yuki, she turned around in Sesshoumaru's arms and held onto him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She was thankful they were leaving him, though. The jewel was finally silent.

As they were flying through the air, Sesshoumaru swept her up into his arms, cradling her to him. He examined her thoroughly even though night had fallen. "Did he touch you, Kagome? Do not bother to lie to this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't notice the pounding of her heart. "What? But you said I smelt untouched!"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Untouched, as in he never consummated his desire for you, my mate. What I meant by touching you was, did he kiss you?"

Kagome turned her face away. "What if he did? It's not like you OWN me," she replied mutinously. She had to keep his attention off of Yuki.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked. His voice was deceptively smooth.

She faced him. "Oh yeah, it's so," she answered defiantly.

Next thing she knew, those arms that were holding her so gently, were crushing her to him.

He bowed his head and whispered dangerously low in her ear. "Do not dare defy this Sesshoumaru. I have allowed you to have your little bit of fun for today. But after today, you will never see your handsome elf alone and unattended. Do I make myself clear?"

When Kagome tried to wriggle in his arms, but he squeezed her torso tighter. She yelped in protest.

"Your youkai told me what you two have been doing. You kissed hmi. Why did you allow him to kiss you, Kagome?"

Kagome struggled to breathe. "I...couldn't help it, Sesshoumaru. You must... must believe...me!"

His grip loosened slightly and she moved back a bit from him. The look of hurt on his face stung her.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered apologetically, "you MUST believe me. The Shikon no Tama is to blame. It makes me desire him, because he is an elf. I'm attracted to him and I can't help it." She cupped his smooth, ageless face in her hands. "But no matter how hard the Shikon tries, I love you. Do you understand? I...love...you. I don't know why I do, but I do."

To prove her words, she gently pressed her lips to his.

Sesshoumaru was stunned. Never, during his centuries of loneliness could he have even dreamed that Kagome had loved him.

He kissed her back, with all the passion he had, praying that this was not a dream.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Ahhh...to dream...but Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 19

Kagome lifted her head from Sesshoumaru's mouth. He was staring up at her, stars in his eyes.

During the past few minutes, he had lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He couldn't keep his eyes from her face.

Kagome's raven locks flew wildly around her face. Her scent filled his lungs and it was magic to his senses. She looked like an angel, dark-haired, wild and free. If it were not for the wind rushing past them, he could have sworn time had stood still.

When they finally reached Sesshoumaru's house, both of them were on fire. This time when he took her, she was more than willing.

Later that night, Kagome woke with start. Her body was again glowing pink. The Shikon no Tama was awake and pulsating rapidly inside her. She knew then that Yuki was nearby and calling to her.

"No...please, Yuki!" she whispered in the dark, half hoping Sesshoumaru would hear her. "Not now!"

She did her best to resist and failed miserably. Yuki was calling to the jewel and she had no choice but to obey.

As silently as she could, Kagome slid out from beneath Sesshoumaru's arm. She searched for her clothes, but found his shirt instead. Quickly she put it on, praying that he would wake up and find her lighting up the room with this now annoying pink light and try to put a stop to this madness.

No such luck. The man slept like the dead.

She could feel Yuki pull her towards him. Kagome meandered through the house, not knowing where she was going. Finally, she was led to the back door and out into the garden.

A softly glowing blue light pointed the way. Kagome went protestingly to the light and found Yuki waiting for her. The jewel pulsed even faster now and she ran to him, unable to stop herself.

Yuki grabbed her and held her close. "I can't stand being away from you," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Yuki, this can't go any further," she replied breathlessly. "You know I love Sesshoumaru."

"I know. But as long as you live, the Shikon no Tama will keep drawing us together. Besides, he can't keep us apart. Hiro and I are still your protectors." Gently, he kissed the side of her neck.

Kagome shivered involuntarily. "Wait! You must stop! Sesshoumaru has marked me, Yuki. If another man kisses me, he'll know," she breathed, trying to pull away much to the dismay of the jewel.

Yuki only smiled and touched her neck. "He'll never know, because the mark isn't there."

Kagome stared up at him in astonishment. "What?" she gasped, reaching up and feeling for Sesshoumaru's mark. It truly was gone, as Yuki had said. "But, I don't understand. He marked me tonight. I know he did."

Yuki put his hand on her belly. "You are carrying my child, Kagome, or had you forgotten already?"

She shook her head. "No, but what has THAT to do with anything?" she asked.

Yuki got on his knees before her and put his arms around her, placing his head gently against her abdomen. "This was the wish of the Shikon. As long as you are carrying my child, no mark will stay on you. The jewel will not allow it."

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" Kagome sobbed into her hands. "The man I love has finally come around and wants me back and I have to go and get pregnant by another man. WHY!"

From the shadows of the garden, a tall, silver-headed shadow watched, his heart breaking.

Sesshoumaru would have turned away, until his youkai spoke up. 'Kagome says that she loves you! Go and get her!'

Sesshoumaru didn't budge. His youkai became enraged. 'Why are you doing this! The girl just called you the man she loves. Go and get her!'

His youkai surged forth and he stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight garden. "You have overstepped your boundaries, elf."

The jewel's spell broken, Kagome whirled around out of Yuki's embrace. She smiled at him. "Sesshoumaru!" she cried and ran to him.

Without hesitation, he caught her up in his arms. Damn, he loved her!

He turned his scarlet gaze on the elf, who had gotten to his feet. "She's carrying your child, huh? You took what was mine, elf. You knew she belonged to me and yet you took her. How dare you touch what is mine."

Yuki glared back at the taiyoukai. "This is what was meant to happen, youkai. Kagome has a duty to the elven race. In exchange for our protection, she is to produce a child to strengthen my people. It is what the Shikon no Tama wishes."

Sesshoumaru's rage grew. How dare this fool try to tell this Sesshoumaru such a lie! "You lie," he hissed, baring his fangs. He set Kagome down on her feet and pushed her behind him.

"It is no lie," Yuki replied angrily.

While the two males were arguing, she wandered a little ways off from them to examine the garden in the moonlight. She sniffed a rose and paused. There was something in the air. It was nearby...and it was bad.

There was a rustling in some bushes near her. She went to investigate and parted the bushes.

A face she hadn't seen in five centuries peered back, its red, hate-filled eyes glaring at her.

Naraku! Kagome screamed and threw up her hands. A burst of pink energy shot out of her palms, hitting Naraku straight on, knocking him back.

Infuriated, Naraku shot his miasma towards Sesshoumaru and Yuki, who were now separated from Kagome.

Naraku jumped towards Kagome, who lay sprawled on her back. He grinned down at her, a leer spreading over his face.

"What a lovely sight to be sure, little miko," he said with a sigh. "Hmm...not wearing much underneath that shirt are you? Very nice."

Now thoroughly panicked, Kagome tried to scoot away from him, but one of his tentacles shot out and grabbed one of her exposed thighs. She shrieked and shut her eyes when the repulsive appendage touched her.

There was a whoosh and the thing touching her leg was gone.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her, his arm in the air. At the end of his arm, dangled Naraku.

"You dirty bastard. Never touch this Sesshoumaru's woman again." His voice was hard and dangerous. Kagome knew his youkai was trying to gain control.

Naraku squirmed. He thought that Sesshoumaru had gotten softer and weaker as the centuries passed. As his windpipe was slowly being crushed by the taiyoukai's iron grip, he realized that it wasn't true. But out of the corner of his eye, Naraku saw Kagome scramble away and get shakily to her feet. The blond elf had moved towards her and asked if she was alright. He saw Kagome nod and allow to be pulled into an embrace.

A sly smile slid onto Naraku's face. "You need...to keep a...better eye...on... your woman," he croaked.

Sesshoumaru growled and squeezed harder.

Naraku was tiring of this little game and impaled Sesshoumaru through the abdomen with his tentacle.

A cry from Kagome told Sesshoumaru that she had witnessed it.

Kagome broke away from Yuki. "NO!" she cried, running towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, who hadn't so much as flinched when the filthy, slimy arm went through him and yelled at Kagome to not come any closer.

Kagome, seeing Sesshoumaru's clothing darken with his blood, became infuriated. This time, the Shikon no Tama was powerless to stop it.

Seeing their mate injured, Kagome's youkai broke free and she leapt at Naraku. In mid-leap, her body transformed into a massive black inu. It pounced on Naraku, ripping the evil hanyou away from Sesshoumaru with its teeth.

Sesshoumaru fell back slightly and grabbed his injured abdomen. He and Yuki watched as Kagome ripped Naraku a new one.

Naraku, now severely injured, managed to get away and escaped into the night sky.

Sesshoumaru had already begun to heal and rushed to Kagome, who had dropped to the ground and lay there, panting slightly. He gently touched her muzzle. Her massive head bowed, allowing him to stroke her.

Yuki had watched the entire thing, quite impressed. "Good job, Kagome!" he praised her and smiled.

At the sound of his voice, she turned her head and looked at him. Her giant body began to glow with her pink miko energy and she shrank back to her normal size and appearance.

Sesshoumaru, who had been watching the entire thing, shot Yuki a dirty look. He was jealous of this upstart elf. He hated that Yuki could communicate with her while she was in her youkai form.

Kagome still lay on the ground. Man, she was tired! She attempted to move, but she had no energy. Then she remembered that Sesshoumaru had been injured.

"Sesshoumaru! Daijobu!" she exclaimed worriedly and desperately tried to sit up.

He was on his knees beside her instantly, gathering her in his arms. By now, Kagome was crying.

"You're hurt! I...I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop him before he..."

Sesshoumaru silenced her with a kiss. "Iie, koishii. You have nothing to apologize for." He leaned back slightly and lifted his stained shirt. "See? I'm already healed. No harm done."

Kagome shook her head weakly. "No harm done? Sesshoumaru, I'm going to have Yuki's baby. How is there no harm done?"

His face hardened for a moment and looked up at elf. Damn him to hell!

Yuki tensed when Sesshoumaru glared up at him.

"If you say it couldn't be helped, then I believe you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru conceded softly.

"You'll abandon me, won't you," she stated sadly, turning her head away. Hot tears ran down her face.

She would have pulled away, but Sesshoumaru picked her up and got to his feet. "You, elf, leave this Sesshoumaru's presence and property right now."

Yuki's eyes glowed an angry neon blue. "If you hurt her, I'll know, your royal highness," he spat furiously.

"Get out," Sesshoumaru ground out.

"If you need me, Kagome, tell the jewel. I'll come for you." He looked lovingly at her.

Sesshoumaru had had enough. "GET OUT!" he roared savagely.

"Even if HE does leave you, I'll never, ever leave you, Kagome," Yuki said quietly. He disappeared into the shadows of the garden.

With a thunderous growl, Sesshoumaru sped into the house and up to his bedroom. He lay her on the bed and lay down beside her.

When she tried to turn away, he stopped her. "Kagome, you will not turn away from me. You will not run and you will not hide."

He tipped her face up to his and kissed the tip of her nose. "When I saw you kill yourself to release me of my obligation to you, I did not know what to feel. I thought that I would feel relieved, happy even.

"When I saw that those two ningen friends of yours was taking your body away, I became enraged. All I knew was that you found a way to leave me and I had to stop it. I was going to use Tensaiga on you and teach you a lesson you would never have forgotten."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I knew you always carried Tensaiga with you, but on that day, I believed that once I was dead, you wouldn't care enough to use it to save me."

Sesshoumaru groaned and pulled her to him. "Please don't remind me of how I was, Kagome. I was completely out of line to have treated you in such a cavalier fashion. You had done nothing but try to make the best of what I thrust upon you and be my friend. If there was a mistake, it was how I treated you."

Kagome was speechless at his words and felt her heart flutter madly. He gently caressed her upturned face.

"If you EVER think about purifying yourself again, so help me I'll"

Kagome smiled tenderly at him and put a finger against his lips. "I won't, Sesshoumaru."

"Well, you'd better not. I never want to watch you die before my eyes ever again."

She sighed happily and buried her face against his neck. "There's something I need to tell you, Sesshoumaru. Before I...purified myself, I was..." She broke off, not knowing how or if she should go on.

"You were pregnant," he finished for her.

Kagome jerked back and stared hard at him. "I thought I covered my tracks," she muttered. "H-how did you find out?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a small, sentimental smile. "Rin."

"She told you? But I made her promise to never tell anyone!" Kagome frowned and looked uncertainly at him.

He kissed her forehead. "She accidentally let it slip that you had promised her that she could help take care of the baby. I knew then you had been carrying my child. Damn it, I was too stupid to even realize that such a thing might occur." He looked at her sadly. "Why did you keep it a secret from me, Kagome? Was I that horrible that you would have to keep such a thing from me?"

Kagome sighed and reached up, gently tracing his lips with her fingers. "I couldn't risk you getting angry at me. I knew if you found out that I was pregnant, it would give you another reason to hate me. I had had enough of feeling inferior to you. I couldn't take anymore." She shrugged, dropping her hand. "The child would have been a hanyou and you would have hated it too. I didn't want my baby to end up being treated like Inuyasha was."

Sesshoumaru couldn't take anymore. He bent down and claimed her mouth with his. When he raised his head he said, "Once your debt to the elves has been paid, we will start anew. You will become my mate once again in truth and we shall have many beautiful pups together."

Kagome laughed. "Hold it right there, mister. Many pups? I plan on having two, perhaps three. Anymore than that, YOU'LL have to carry on your own. From what I hear, childbirth is extremely painful."

He laughed too, burying his face in her hair. "Whatever you wish, koishii. I was hoping for a whole litter, but three will be fine."

Kagome smiled and yawned. Turning into a massive inu was exhausting work. "I'm so sleepy," she said quietly.

Sesshoumaru was sad, for he wished to show her again how much he loved her. But, he supposed he would wait until tomorrow to prove it again.

He held her as she slipped into sleep. Closing his eyes, he again breathed in her scent. He hadn't felt this happy since he found out that Kagome had indeed come back through the well and been brought back to life. He had known then that fate had given him another chance.

Back at Kouga's mansion, everyone had gone to bed except for Hiro and Kouga. They sat up in Kouga's study, both having a shot of something hard and strong and waiting for Yuki to return with Kagome.

Yuki came in and sprawled all over the leather sofa. Hiro and Kouga glared at him. "What?" he asked, immediately on the defensive. He grabbed his cigarette pack and his lighter.

"Where's my Kagome?" Kouga asked, his eyes like a pair of twin blue lasers on the elf. "Why didn't she come back with you?"

Taking deep drag off his cig, he looked straight at the okami. "She's with Sesshoumaru," he replied with a shrug.

Hiro choked on his drink and gagged mightily. Kouga slammed him on the back, but his eyes never left Yuki's face.

"Why is that?" Kouga asked. "How could you let him take her?"

Yuki felt incredibly guilty at betraying Kouga, but damn it, it couldn't have been helped. "Okay, here's what happened..." He went on to explain everything.

Kouga looked as though he were about to explode. Hiro's normally sweet natured countenance burned with jealousy.

"YOU WHAT?" they shouted in unison. Kouga was ready to lay some serious smack down. Yuki had gone just TOO far this time!

But the golden one merely shrugged and stood up. "It's nothing personal, Kouga," he remarked casually. "It was the wish of the Shikon that I be the father of her child. Not that it was an unpleasant task. Far from it." He exhaled and grinned lecherously at them through the smoke.

Kouga began to growl, but Hiro spoke up, this time a little sadly. "He's right, Kouga. If it hadn't been Yuki, it would have been me. You have no idea how the jewel affects us...how it affects the miko protecting it."

"What of Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked, turning away. He couldn't bear to look at Yuki any longer. He felt horribly betrayed by him.

Yuki shook his head. "I'm sorry Kouga, but she loves him. Kami knows why, but she does. She's tried so hard to resist the Shikon's pull."

Kouga turned around and stared at Yuki. "She really tried to resist the jewel?"

Yuki nodded. "All she thought about was HIS feelings. Pah! Damn his feelings to the deepest hells, I say. Filthy inu bastard..." He turned to walk away, but stopped. "Oi, Hiro! Is Ryu still in the basement?"

Hiro nodded.

"Fine, I'll send his ass home. I need to stay up awhile...to think about things." Again Yuki turned to go and again he stopped.

When Kouga and Hiro looked at him questioningly, Yuki looked back at them with a huge, silly grin on his face.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," he said, his voice full of happiness and pride.

With that, he turned and left the study, leaving two heartbroken men to watch him leave with jealousy in their hearts.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. 

A/N: Okay, I feel that some of you guys feel that the whole instant pregnancy thing was a bit out there and yes, it was. But remember, this IS a fictional story. Nothing has to make any scientific sense in a work of fiction. I mean, who would have REALLY believed at first that an inu youkai could fly on a cloud? A cloud, for pete's sake! But you kept watching Inuyasha and just accepted it.

Kagome didn't want to have a baby with him and if Yuki had tried any funny business, it would be considered rape and I didn't feel that a rape scene would be a good thing in this story. I want my precious Yuki to be a bad boy...not a monster. I just want to write something a little different and not go by the same old formula.

Chapter 20

The months passed and soon the warmth and length of the days grew colder and shorter.

Sango and Miroku had finally gotten engaged and were due to be married the following spring. Shippo found a kitsune hanyou while traveling through China. She moved to Japan to be with him and now they were seriously dating.

Kouga and Inuyasha managed to become friends despite all the arguing, which was mostly Inuyasha's doing. But now and then they would argue over whom Kagome really liked best.

Hiro and Yuki took turns watching after Kagome when Sesshoumaru couldn't be with her. Now that she was two months away from giving birth, they had to be near her, to make sure absolutely nothing went wrong. Hiro had an elven midwife come talk to Kagome about what would happen when her time came.

Kagome, who felt like a massive beachball, asked if they would give her anything for the labor pains. The midwife shook her head, and told Kagome that elven births were painless. Kagome pointed out that she was not an elf, to which the midwife told her it did not matter in her case. She would not feel pain because Yuki had merely touched her belly to get her pregnant.

Elves, she went on to explain, honored the holy miko for giving them a child or children who would be powerful. The reason why Yuki had only touched her was because that he did not wish to defile her by penetrating her. It was bad enough that they were drawn to her like flies to honey and she was forced to be drawn to them as well, but to take what was not his to begin with was wrong in their eyes.

Kagome frowned when she heard this. So basically, the WAY she had gotten pregnant determined if she would or wouldn't have labor pains?

The midwife nodded and Kagome shook her head. She still didn't understand. Kagome shrugged. Why bother trying to figure it out? As long as she didn't feel a thing, it would be all good.

She shifted her bulk after the elf left her. Man, she was tired! Sesshoumaru was tired for much of the time, too. Apparently, he would wake up at night to find his woman glowing this strange shade of pink and the light would keep him up.

Sesshoumaru himself was grateful for the nonexistant scent of the elves. It was bad enough Kagome was carrying an elf's child but to have to be reminded of it every day by its scent, would have been murder.

He never really got over her pregnancy. It should be HIS child she carried, not that lewd, depraved little elf.

And now, he just received the worst news since finding out about her condition. Kagome was carrying twins...a boy and a girl.

Damn, he really hated Yuki.

December passed into January. A brand new year stretched out before them, full of promise.

Since Kagome was due in late February, Kagome and Sango took this time to gather more things for the babies. They were really excited about the new arrivals. Many shopping trips were planned and completed before January ended. Yuki and Hiro usually went together to watch over them. They followed right behind the girls, keeping a sharp look out for Naraku.

Ever since the night he had reappeared, Naraku had laid low. It had taken him awhile to recover from the wounds Kagome had given him. He had been very impressed with her that night. Never had he realized she could do that.

Naraku laughed, the horrible sound echoing off the bare walls of his home. So, her youkai didn't die after all, he thought, licking his lips. Interesting.

He walked to the nearest window and stared out into the winter night, a disgusting smile playing across his lips.

Once her child had been born, he would take Kagome. She had the jewel and he needed it. He would make her pay for what she did to him, and force her to hand over the jewel.

But the question was, how was he to take her when she was always with somebody? When Sesshoumaru was gone, those two meddling elves hovered over her or near her. Damn! He really hated them, especially that blond one. That one REALLY got under his skin. Naraku often wondered how Sesshoumaru could stand him, knowing he was the father of Kagome's baby.

Ah yes...Kagome. The most powerful miko he had ever seen. True, he had once loved Kikyo. But Kagome was powerful, even far more than her predecessor.

When he finally defeated her, he could be truly happy. He would make her submit to him and then her powers would be at his control...including the Shikon no Tama. Now, to call a couple of old acquaintances...

A/N: Sorry this one is sooo short! My thoughts were coming in short spurts. It's mainly because I'm exhausted from work and because I'm already coming up with an idea for my next fic.

I'll try to wrap this story up soon, guys. I can't wait until my next fic. I hope it'll be as good as this one is.

rsb

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't made a mention of them on this site yet. You guys are pretty awesome!

Peace!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. 

Chapter 21

The days filtered into February. Kagome fervently hoped the end of her pregnancy was near. She was tired of feeling tired. She was sick of being huge. She wanted to walk around in her hip-huggers and skimpy tank tops that showed off her flat belly.

But she was also worried. She kept sensing evil around her and she knew it was Naraku. Her suspicions were solidified when Miroku began complaining of his right hand hurting all the time.

Kagome knew that the Kazaana was returning. She advised him to have his rosary ready, just in case. Miroku, being the highly intelligent man that he was, listened to her seriously and heeded her warning. If Kagome-sama sensed Naraku's presence, then he should be prepared for the worst.

One day at the end of February, Hiro was driving Kagome from the midwife's home. During the drive, Kagome realized that she had never thanked him for helping her that day she fought Naraku alone. Well, she never really had been alone, had she?

"Ano...Hiro?" she began tentatively.

Hiro, lost in his own thoughts, nearly brought the car to a screeching halt. "Oh my Kami! Is it time? Are you in pain? Do I need to turn the car around?" Everything came out in a rush.

Kagome laughed. "Iie! I'm fine! Really, it's okay." She put a hand out and rested it gently on his arm.

Hiro had been sweating bullets and his hands shook. "Well, okay. Gomen nasai. I'm just a little jumpy today."

She grinned at him. "I can tell. All I wanted to say is thank you, for helping me defeat Naraku all those years ago. Or rather TRIED to defeat him. I didn't find out about it until Yuki told me."

Hiro nodded, a blush staining his smooth cheeks. "I...it was no problem, Kagome.  
It was my job..."

"Kouga asked you to," she said quietly. "Yuki told me that, too."

"He didn't want you to know. He said that you had given him a killing stare when he said it was too dangerous for you."

Kagome laughed when she remembered that. "Oh yeah." She turned to look at him. "I really appreciate that you have never hit on me, Hiro. But I will admit that if you ever had, i would have flirted back."

This time, Hiro really did bring the car to a screeching halt, but after he pulled over to keep from blocking traffic.

He turned to her earnestly and took hold of her hands. "Would you really have?" he asked, looking like a happy little boy.

She nodded. "Yuki was too...cold for my liking. I mean, he's gorgeous, there's no denying that. But you are just so sweet and gentle. I'm glad Kouga had you come look out for me that day."

Hiro was horribly tempted to lean over and kiss her, when there was a loud rapping sound on the passenger side window.

Both Hiro and Kagome jumped and turned to see who it was. Furious emerald eyes glared at them through the glass.

Yuki tapped at the glass with a gloved finger and pointed downwards. Hiro sighed and rolled the window down a bit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he ground out. His breath left his nostrils in two wispy streams.

Hiro glared back. He wanted to run Yuki's pompous ass over a few times before spinning his back tires on his lifeless carcass. "Nothing as bad as you did, jackass," Hiro shot back.

Yuki started in on his brother. Hiro got out of the car and Yuki went around to the driver's side and got in Hiro's face.

Kagome, watching all of this, sighed heavily. She didn't need all of this now. But man, if Sesshoumaru saw this little tiff, he'd have a fit.

She got out of the car and began pacing. Damn it was cold! She stopped and watched the two argue, shaking her head. Yuki could be such an idiot.

Hiro and Yuki were arguing so intensely, that neither of them felt the breeze pick up. Kagome, however, did. She looked up into the leaden sky.

A large feather floated down towards them.

"Shit! HIRO!" Kagome yelled, pointing at the sky.

Hiro immediately turned around, his brother doing the same. "Oh no you don't, bitch," Hiro growled. He threw his hands up, taking control of the winds. There was NO WAY he'd let Naraku's wind witch come near Kagome.

Kagura peered down at them from her feather, scowling. Naraku hadn't told her that one of Kagome's bodyguards could control the winds. Bastard...leave it to him to leave something important like that out.

Oh well, at least she'd tested the waters a little. The dark haired one (who was very cute by the way) was pretty powerful. She'd have to watch it around him. But in the meantime, they'd just have to wait to kidnap the miko another day.

Hiro rushed around to Kagome's side. "Are you alright?" he asked, frantic. "Did she hurt you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Iie. But I'm tired and hungry. Can we please go now?" she asked, giving him a pleading look.

Hiro quickly nodded and helped her back into the car. He even made sure she wore her safety belt and shut the door when he was done.

Blocking the driver's side door, Yuki gave him another dirty look. "Be careful with her. She's carrying my twins."

Hiro glared back. "No shit. Now step back before I make you."

Before Kagome knew it, they were at it again. Damn these two, she thought maliciously.

So, she sat there, patiently waiting for Hiro to hurry up and get in. But while she waited, she felt a strange twinge in her belly.

Kagome looked down at her swollen abdomen and wondered what it was.

But when she felt water surge forth from between her legs, she froze for a good minute.

When that minute was over, she gave out a bloodcurdling scream.

Hiro was just about to lay into Yuki's drinking habits when a scream erupted from the car. He jerked his door open, shoving Yuki aside and looked inside.

"Doshita no, Kagome?" he asked worriedly.

"My...water broke!" she screamed, panicked. "What...what do I do? Oh my god, oh my god..."

Disregarding his brother's out cry of "NANI?", Hiro jumped into the car and they took off.

He quickly dialed the midwife and told her to come to Kouga's house. Then he called Kouga and told him that he and Kagome were on the way, as well as the midwife. When Kouga asked why she was coming, he told him that the twins were on the way. Kouga acknowledged this and hung up.

"Are you in pain, Kagome?" Hiro asked, wondering if she would allow him to lay hands on her.

Sniffed and shook her head. "Iie."

Hiro frowned. "Then why were you screaming?"

Kagome shot him a dangerous look. "If you just let loose a flood of water, knowing that you didn't have to pee to begin with, wouldn't you freak out too?"

Hiro thought about it, nodding slightly. "You have a point, Kagome. Forgive me for not thinking clearly about your situation." He was silent for a moment. "And you are most welcome," he said, out of the blue.

"Huh?" She was grateful when they pulled into Kouga's driveway.

"You were thanking me earlier. Well, you're welcome."

Kagome smiled tenderly at the dark haired elf as he put the car into park.

Kouga waited impatiently for Hiro and Kagome to arrive. As soon as they pulled up, he ran outside to retrieve Kagome. He picked her up and carried her into the house.

Kagome shut her eyes and lay against his strong shoulder. It was finally going to be over...then she could be be mated and marked by the man she loved.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha. 

Chapter 22

Kagome sighed gratefully. As the elven midwife had told her, she experienced no pain. She merely lay back against the pillows of her bed, eyes closed, waiting for all of this to be over.

She knew the twins would be eventually removed from her care and raised with the elven community. This had been the agreement and she was fine with it. It was her part of the age-old pact between holy mikos and elves. She would be allowed to see her children, but in the meantime she would care for them. As Hiro had told her, nothing could ever substitute a mother's love.

Sesshoumaru wasn't too pleased about it, for the most part. He wanted his mate to be free from the elves' influence (mainly Yuki's) so he could just go ahead and make her his. He was tired of waiting...not for her, though. He was sick of looking at that damned blond elf's face. He could almost swear he was getting an ulcer because that creep.

Kagome could feel her stomach muscles contracting. The midwife felt her tummy for awhile and nodded. It was time.

Yuki and Sesshoumaru were in the room. Sesshoumaru, at Kagome's request and Yuki because he said he was the father and he had his rights. Sesshoumaru gave him his best killing stare and growled low in his throat. Yuki gave him the finger.

The birthing was easy, despite it being Kagome's first time. The boy came first, screaming and flailing his tiny fists. The midwife took him and cleaned him up hurriedly while his twin sister took her time. Once he was clean, it was noted that he was fair-haired, just like his father. Yuki held his son gently, staring down into dark eyes that resembled Kagome's.

His daughter finally emerged into the midwife's hands. Dark haired and delicate, she was the quieter of the two. She stared wonderingly up at the woman who had delivered her. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green.

Yuki handed Kagome their son. She was moved to tears by the tiny boy. He looked just like her, but with his father's coloring.

Before the midwife left them, she handed the little girl to Sesshoumaru and for a moment, he looked utterly at a loss for what to do. Babies weren't really his thing and he'd never really held one before. But this tiny infant was so sweet and beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Jealousy flooded his soul for a moment. It was unfair that these two tiny creatures were not his.

Her sparkling green eyes stared up at him for a moment, before closing. She fell asleep in his tender embrace.

He sensed Kagome staring at him. She smiled at the picture the two of them made.

"Here," he muttered, and handed her daughter to her.

Kagome took her and carefully balanced the newborns in her arms. "Wow," she whispered. "I can't believe that they're here." She smiled lovingly down at the two bundles, one sleeping peacefully, the other fussing and glaring at everybody.

Yuki took his daughter and let Kagome settle the angry boy. "Do you think we could be alone with OUR children, Sesshoumaru?" Yuki asked pointedly.

The emphasis on the word 'our' caused Sesshoumaru to stiffen defensively. "Hell no," he said immediately. "I do not trust you an inch with MY Kagome."

Yuki sneered and was about to give a nasty reply when Kagome yawned mightily. Yuki and Sesshoumaru looked at her. The infant was finally asleep and Kagome was nodding off.

Sesshoumaru took the boy and they left Kagome to sleep.

Kagome dreamt of babies. They were all around her, cooing and laughing. She went to one who looked a little lonely and picked it up. She held it and rocked it, but the baby never went to sleep. It lay there in her arms, staring up at her with huge, dark emotionless eyes...

Kagome realized with horror who this baby was. It grew and grew in her arms, forming into a figure she recalled from so very long ago.

"Kanna!" she cried and dropped her.

Kanna stared up at her, her mirror materializing in her small hands. "Miko, he has come for you. He wants you and the jewel you carry."

Kagome backed away and began to run in that slow, painful way you tend to run in your nightmares. When she had run for a long time and dared to look back, she saw Naraku, laughing at her.

Kagome didn't wake from her dream. Instead, Naraku came in through a window, letting the cold winter air into the warm room.

She shivered in her sleep as Naraku came to her bedside. Gently he picked her up from the bed and carried her back out of the window, onto the large feather and Kagura that awaited them.

In a swirl of winter air, they were gone.

Outside Kagome's room, everyone was oohing and ahhing over the babies. Yuki had just introduced his children to them; the boy was named Taiyo and his sister was named Karasu.

As soon as everyone had gotten a good look at the twins, they had awoken at the same time, screaming their little heads off.

Nobody knew what to do. Sango tried rocking Taiyo, while Hiro did the same with his niece. Still, nothing worked.

"Maybe they're hungry," Miroku remarked casually. "Don't babies usually cry when they're hungry?"

Kouga nodded and Inuyasha burst into Kagome's bedroom. "Oi, Kagome! Those brats of yours are ..."

The window was flung wide open and the bedroom was empty.

"KAGOME!" Kouga roared as he ran to the open window. There was a two story drop, but no sign of Kagome.

Everyone else rushed in, wondering what was going on. "What's happened?" Sesshoumaru demanded. His eyes were already crimson.

"She's gone!" Inuyasha yelled. "Where the hell did she go?"

Sesshoumaru's snarl was his answer. "Naraku!" he growled and took off through the window. How dare that filthy hanyou steal his mate. He would pay for this with his pathetic life...and THIS time, he wouldn't be able to come back.

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for being patient. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but the other night I was working until 6am and was too tired to post this. Hope y'all in enjoy it!

rsb


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is soooo not mine. 

Chapter 23

Kagome woke in a cold, drafty room. The bed she lay on was soft but cold and she sat up, wondering where she was.

She sat up, her body still tired from childbirth and looked around. The room she was in was mostly bare except for the bed she lay in.

There was a presence in the room. Kagome turned slowly and saw Naraku sitting beside the bed, staring at her with red, crazed eyes. He was sitting in a high-backed chair, to all appearances, totally at ease.

"Kagome, finally we are alone. I missed you terribly. You were a very naughty girl, trying to kill me all those years ago. I am wounded." He smirked. He did not sound wounded.

Kagome scowled at him. "You bastard. Why did you kidnap me? Don't you realize that Sesshoumaru will be coming for me?"

Naraku laughed. He looked genuinely delighted. "My dearest, of course he will come for you. I am counting on that. When he arrives, I will destroy him. His feelings for you will be his undoing."

Kagome wanted to rip his face off. How dare he threaten her mate! "Oh, he'll be here and he's going to rip you a new one, you freak!"

Naraku chuckled and clicked his tongue at her. "Now, now, Kagome. That is no way to speak to your future mate."

Kagome tried to get out of the bed but her legs wouldn't work. "You...asshole! I will NEVER consent to be your mate! I'd rather die first!"

Naraku's face slid into a mask of fury. He jumped to his feet and was beside her in an instant. He grabbed her chin and jerked her face upwards to face his. "You will regret that, miko. But HE will not keep me from what I desire!"

Naraku crushed his repulsive lips to hers, his tongue delving into her horrified mouth. With a growl, he shoved her violently back and left her.

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome's scent. But it was getting difficult with all the snow and wind that blew around him. It was faint and there was no sign that she had struggled against her kidnapper.

The elves were behind him, he knew. He could feel their anger and desperation to find the woman they were supposed to be protecting. But HE would reach her first and HE would be the one to save her. She was his and that was that.

Out of habit, he reached to his side but found no swords. Growling, he called for his best sword...his Tokijin. It, like the Tessaiga, would come when called. It would know that its master needed it.

Yuki and Hiro had left the children with Sango and Miroku. They couldn't believe that Naraku had been so bold as to come to Kouga's house and just take Kagome away. It was bold and very stupid.

Yuki was furious. He knew he should never have left her alone. Something had been bothering him that day...why did he not listen? He prayed that this would not end up being a disaster as it had been with Midoriko. He couldn't bear the thought of sweet, pure little Kagome in the hands of that evil hanyou.

As for Hiro, he too was highly upset. He didn't know how Naraku had come so close to the mansion and NOT be noticed. Ryu was in the control room in the basement. Why hadn't he seen what was happening outside the house? What he DID know was that Ryu was going to get a severe talking to when he got back. This is was unacceptable!

Kouga and Inuyasha followed the elves in Kouga's car, who were following the very furious Sesshoumaru. Neither Kouga nor Inuyasha had believed that Naraku was alive and kicking, hiding out in Tokyo, just waiting for the right moment to kidnap Kagome.

Kouga held his tongue while Inuyasha drove like a maniac through Tokyo. Inuyasha was a good driver, but tended to be slightly on the dangerous side. He swerved in traffic, nearly causing several accidents on this snowy, wintery day.

"Hey, do you think you could slow down? I don't fancy dying because you were being a speed demon in the wrong weather." Kouga glared at Inuyasha, his icy blue eyes never leaving the steering wheel in Inuyasha's steady hands.

"Oi, shut up, yaseokami. I need to concentrate on the road, not your lame-ass excuses to drive like an old woman." He shot a dirty glance at Kouga. "I refuse to drive like an old woman," he finished angrily.

Kouga crossed his powerful arms over his chest. "You drive like an idiot, Inu-koro, and you're going to kill us both if you don't slow down."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Look, if I don't hurry, that damn fool brother of mine is going to beat us to the punch. Do you WANT him to win Kagome?" He swerved and blasted the horn at a slow moving car.

"I WANT to get there in one piece, baka," Kouga said reproachfully. "And if you don't slow this piece of rolling metal down, I'll be forced to kick your pathetic hanyou ass."

Inuyasha turned to Kouga and glared furiously at him. "Oh yeah? You and what army? You couldn't beat me if had the Shikon shoved up your ass!"

Kouga said nothing. He would wait until they had gotten out of the car to punch that fool hanyou in the head.

Kagome lay in her cold bed, staring up at the bare ceiling. Damn it was cold in here! Apparently, Naraku liked it cold.

Baka! He would pay dearly for taking her from Sesshoumaru. Even now she could feel Sesshoumaru's youkai searching for her.

She sighed. He would find her and save her, of that she had no doubt.

A/N: sorry so short, guys! with the death of the Pope, I haven't really had a good day. I'm not really religious, but that man was a pure soul and there are so few pure souls in this crazy world. I'm deeply saddened by his death and I can't really write today. Hopefully tomorrow my chapter will be longer.

Also, my new fic is up. It's called Out of the Past. I hope you like it!

ravenskyeblackhawk


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. 

Chapter 24

It was getting dark and Kagome was worried. Where was Sesshoumaru? Where were Hiro and Yuki? She felt completely alone and vulnerable.

Kagome had heard Naraku leave the house and a car drive away. The house was completely empty...or so it seemed.

She tried to get out of bed, but her legs still didn't work. What the hell had Naraku done to her? Her abdomen ached horribly and she could feel herself bleeding from her vaginal canal. She knew this wasn't good. She needed to be back at Kouga's house where the midwife could tell her that this was normal. It was normal, wasn't it?

Kagome knew that she needed to get out of there and fast. Naraku could be back any minute. So, gathering her strength, she scooched to the end of the bed, slid her legs over the edge and slid to the floor. She eased down quietly, not wanting to make a sound. As soon as she sat on the floor, she pulled herself along the floor, making her way slowly towards the door.

'Damn, I feel like I'm in "Misery",' she thought anxiously. 'I just hope that bastard doesn't come in here with a sledgehammer.'

She had just reached the door, when her youkai and the Shikon stirred inside her. Startled, she nearly fell on her face.

'He's coming! Our mate is coming!' her youkai rejoiced.

Kagome had just breathed a sigh of relief when her body began to glow. She could feel the Shikon pulse madly inside her chest. Yuki and Hiro were coming as well. The pull was overwhelming and it caused her to actually stand up on her shaky legs.

'What's happening?' she cried inside her head.

'We're helping you escape, Kagome.' It was Hiro's voice and Kagome had never felt so glad to hear a voice inside her head in all her life.

Her legs walked her to the door and she found it was locked. One of her hands again reached out and touched the knob. Her hand glowed blue!

The door knob clicked and she pulled back on it, opening the door. 'How are you guys doing this?' she asked them in her mind. 'This is crazy!'

Yuki's voice answered. 'We're connected to you through the jewel, love. You're in trouble and since we aren't there yet, this is the only way we can help you now.'

She moved stiffly through the icy, darkened hallway until she reached some stairs. 'I don't know if I can walk down these stairs, guys,' she thought to them.

'We're going to take them one at a time, okay? You don't have to rush.' Hiro's voice was so calming and smooth she just wanted to curl up in his arms.

'Well, okay,' she replied, gripping the railing.

Her legs moved of their own accord, stepping slowly and carefully down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she looked around. A few feet away on her right was the front door. She tried to head that way, but her legs didn't answer.

'Hey! What's going on? The front door's right here!' She was confused.

Hiro spoke up again. 'It's best that you not use the front door. Naraku might be coming through that door. It wouldn't do to open the door and come face to face with him. Let's go to the back door instead.'

Her legs moved, heading away from the front door and towards the back of the house. She had just made it to the kitchen when she heard a car pull up. From the sound of the engine, it was Naraku, returning from where ever he had disappeared to.

'Shit!' she thought and hastily cast a scent masking spell. She berated herself on not casting one sooner, but it was too late now and she could only pray Naraku wouldn't discover her trying to escape.

By the time she had reached the back door, she could hear the front door open. Her heart beat madly in her chest and she had to hold back the panic as it clawed its way up her throat.

Thankfully, his footsteps immediately headed upstairs and she quickly grabbed the door knob and opened the door. She went through, shutting it quietly behind her before walking in the snow that covered the backyard.

She had just come to a group of trees when she heard a roar of outrage. Looking back, she could just see Naraku's figure through the darkened window of her temporary prison destroying something in the room.

Her heart rate began to race when he stopped and stared out of the window. He rushed to it, his terrible, handsome, white face pressed grotesquely against the glass. His frightening red eyes narrowed with fury. He had spotted her!

Kagome tripped slightly, turned and began to run. She was barefoot and in a flimsy nightgown. Even IF she managed to get away, she would die of exposure and hypothermia.

Behind her, she could hear his muttered curses as he closed in behind her. Hiro and Yuki's hold on her body was gone now and she collapsed onto the snow. She felt rough hands on her, flipping her over onto her back.

Kagome stared up into Naraku's evil, smiling face as he pinned her beneath him.

"You thought you could run away from me. As you see, you did not get very far." He leaned down, his body pressing her aching body into the snow. His hips moved suggestively against hers in a revolting motion. "Did you THINK I would let you get away? You have two things I want, miko. The Shikon no Tama and you. That's all I want. Is that too much to ask?" He bent further downwards, letting his cold lips brush against her throat.

She squirmed beneath him, trying desperately to get away, but couldn't He was far too heavy, and she her body was still weak and sore from childbirth.

"Don't...you touch me..." she hissed furiously at him. "Sesshoumaru will come. He'll come and he'll kill you!"

Naraku's hot breath skittered across the sensitive skin of her neck as he chuckled. "Oh, I'm counting on him to come. I want him to watch as I make you and the jewel MINE."

Kagome gasped when she felt his fangs move lightly across her skin. "Get off of me!" she screamed. "GET OFF OF ME!"

Deep inside her, she felt two forces gather and join as one. Her body glowed pink once more as her youkai surged forward.

Her eyes glowed a dark crimson and she shoved at him with all her might.

Naraku was flung backwards with such force, his back snapped. He landed in a heap on the snow.

"You little bitch!" he yelled, as his true from emerged. His spider's legs and tentacles burst forth. Kagome, with her demon hearing, could hear his spine correct itself as he rose.

"Come on, you prick!" she screamed at him. "Come and get me!"

She could feel Hiro and Yuki's pride in her. 'Way to go Kagome!' Hiro applauded. 'We'll be there very soon!'

She got to her feet and put her hands out in front of her. Pink energy glowed from her hands and shot out of her palms, hitting Naraku squarely on his disgusting spider's body.

He stumbled backwards, snarling at her. A tentacle flew out, intent on impaling Kagome.

She still was very weak and her legs refused to work. She sent another blast of miko energy his way and destroyed the slimy appendage, but he sent another. Every time she destroyed one, another immediately took its place.

Exhausted, Kagome sank to her knees in the snow. She didn't have the strength to fight him again.

Another tentacle shot out and she knew it would reach its mark.

But the impact never came. From high above them, something white flew furiously down to earth, causing the ground to shake and separating Kagome from Naraku.

She looked up. Sesshoumaru stood there, shielding her, taking the tentacle in the shoulder without flinching. His eyes were a frightening sight... hideous, glowing red orbs that burned with pure hate.

"How DARE you touch my woman." He growled deep within his chest, causing the earth to shake beneath them once more.

He ripped the tentacle out of his shoulder and yanked it hard, causing it to snap off of Naraku's body. He tossed it to the side.

The Tokijin burned scarlet in his right hand, the aura overpowering Kagome. She fell backwards onto the snow but she knew she was safe.

A/N: Heh heh heh...this last part is just beautiful, ne? It was written with a little inspirational music...namely Sesshoumaru's theme music from Inuyasha. :D I could just see him land like a damn meteor and then get ready to lay down some SERIOUS smack. It's all good!

ravenskyeblackhawk


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 25

Yuki and Hiro screeched to a halt in front of a dark, empty-looking house. Quickly, they jumped out of the car and ran around to the back where they saw Sesshoumaru plow into the earth. But as they ran into the gardens, they stopped suddenly as if they had collided with a brick wall.

"What the...hell..." Hiro gasped, clutching his chest.

Yuki gathered just enough energy to cast a barrier around him and his brother. "T-tokijin," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Naraku looked over to where the elves were. They were barely standing and obviously in great pain. "What's the matter, nature boys? You don't look so hot."

"Fuck...you," Yuki ground out. His eyes began to glow bright blue. "You are a filthy bastard, Naraku! How dare you lay your tainted hands on Kagome!"

By now, Hiro had sunk to his knees in the snow. He remembered what Yuki had said about the effects of Sesshoumaru's evil sword. How ironic that such an evil thing would be used to protect the holiest of mikos.

'Kagome,' Hiro whispered in her head, ' you must get Sesshoumaru to back off with the Tokijin. You are hurt but we can't get to you!'

Kagome heard Hiro's voice, but could do nothing. She was losing too much blood and was succumbing to the cold. Already she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

Sesshoumaru could sense Kagome's youkai slipping away. With a roar, he swung his sword, sending an arc of red energy at Naraku. Naraku hissed and jumped up onto the roof of his house.

He turned and knelt by Kagome. His powerful youkai eyes could see that life was again leaving her body.

Sesshoumaru couldn't have that. His tail, which had been unused since the 17th century, shot out and wrapped itself around her body.

Kagome felt her body being enveloped in a soft, fluffy warmth. She sighed and passed out.

Sesshoumaru, for his part, was alarmed to see so much blood. He wondered just what Naraku had done to his woman.

He tried calling to Tensaiga, but there was no response. Why hadn't he brought it with him?

"Sesshoumaru," one of the elves called out. He turned and saw that the dark-haired one named Hiro was the one speaking to him. "If you wish to save her, subdue the Tokijin's aura so that we may approach."

Sesshoumaru's first instinct was to take Kagome back to his house so that he may heal her. But something in the elf's tone forced him to listen. He extinguished the aura of the demon blade.

Hiro was the first to reach Kagome. Well, he was the only one to reach her. Sesshoumaru stopped Yuki with Tokijin's blade pointing at his throat. Yuki didn't move a muscle.

Hiro quickly lay his hands on her. His elegant hands glowed blue over her frail body. After a moment, he looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was still holding Yuki at sword point. "I've stopped the bleeding. But she has lost so much blood, it will be up to her to want to live."

While Hiro was talking to Sesshoumaru, Naraku watched them with amusement. They were all grouped together. Perfect!

He pounced.

A/N: Oh man guys, sorry this one is sooo short! But I couldn't find a good stopping place with a decent cliffie. Hee hee...


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mines... :( 

Chapter 26

Inuyasha and Kouga arrived just in time to see a massive black shadow jump onto the roof of a darkened house. After Kouga delivered his promised punch to Inuyasha's head, they ran to the back of the house.

Sesshoumaru is pointing Tokijin at the hentai elf's throat while his fluffy tail is wrapped around Kagome's body. She lays motionless while Hiro is doing something over or to her body. Kouga runs over to them.

Inuyasha didn't let his vision linger on that for long. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the huge shadow on the roof prepare to jump.

Tessaiga slid smoothly from its sheath, just as it had done so long ago. He raised it above his head, feeling the winds gather around the fang.

"Kaze no Kizu!" he roared and let the winds loose. The kaze no kizu roared towards the house, destroying it. Naraku jumped out of the way, barely missing it.

Kagome stirred slightly when the kaze no kizu was unleashed. Her eyes opened a little bit and she smiled. "Inuyasha..."

Hiro was jubilant. "She's awake! Kagome! Kagome, are you alright?"

Kouga was at his side, also kneeling down by her. "Kagome! Kami, what's happened to you?" So much blood...far too much blood.

There was a crash and grunts as Inuyasha and Naraku battled it out. Kagome heard this and sat up. She sat up too quickly and fell back. Sesshoumaru's tail kept her from hitting her head.

"Please...help...Inuyasha..." she gasped, looking up at Sesshoumaru. "Hiro and Kouga-kun will care for me. But please...help Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru nodded reluctantly and gently unwrapping his tail, took off. His tail shrunk to nothing as he jumped into the fray. Yuki grabbed his throat and rubbed it. He glared after Sesshoumaru and vaguely wished for the bastard's untimely demise.

From the shadows, a pale girl watched emotionlessly the two inu brothers battle her master. Her sister stood just behind her, staring hard at the one called Hiro.

Kagura smiled. Although not a demon, he could control the winds too. Interesting. He was so handsome, too.

She had the urge to play with him again.

Yuki attempted to take hold of Kagome but Kouga intervened. He snatched her up and told Yuki to make himself useful and go help out Inuyasha. Yuki, of course, never moved an inch. Instead, he glared down at Kouga, arms crossed over his chest.

Kouga held Kagome in his arms, his coat wrapped around her shivering body. He'd wanted to ditch the taiyoukai and take Kagome back to his home, but Kagome refused to do so. Sesshoumaru would become furious and try to hurt him. She didn't want Sesshoumaru hurting her Kouga-kun.

Kouga blushed furiously at her words but he yielded to her wishes. While he held her close to keep her warm, he sensed that there was something wrong. He turned his head and peered into the shadows behind them. He couldn't smell anything or actually SEE anything, but he KNEW that there was something terribly wrong.

"Hiro," Kouga whispered urgently at the elf. "There's something in those shadows over there, behind us."

Hiro nodded, staring off into that dark space. Yuki came up beside him and stared too. He could see two figures just standing there, waiting.

"So, Naraku's planning an attack from behind?" Yuki said aloud, glaring at the two figures. "Good. We'll give him one." He clasped his hands together, creating a ball of fire. Yuki realized, too late, that he could have used his fire to keep Kagome warm. 'Baka', he told himself, before sending the fireball at the waiting figures in the dark.

Kagura lifted her fan, sending it back to the elf. "Back off, fool. It is your hot brother that I wish to fight."

Yuki glowered at the wind demoness. "My brother? You wish to fight him?"

Hiro was taken aback by her words. "You think I'm hot?" he asked, bewildered. No one had ever called him hot before. How unusual...

Kagome noticed Kanna creeping up towards her and Kouga. She could only watch as the white demon crept closer.

"K-kouga-kun..." she whispered. "She...she is ...coming."

Kouga stared down at her before turning to see who 'she' was. It was the chick with the mirror. "Hiro! Behind us!" he yelled. He picked up Kagome and moved away from Kanna.

Hiro and Yuki both saw Kanna attempting to be sneaky. Hiro summoned the winds, blowing the smaller youkai off her feet and into the night sky.

This was the chance that Kagure had been waiting for. She flicked open her fan, sending blades of wind at Hiro.

But Hiro was faster than she. He immediately cast a barrier around himself, deflecting her winds. Kagura growled at him. He wasn't supposed to use a barrier! Barriers were for wimps!

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were slicing and slicing at Naraku's many legs. But they kept growing back. It was very annoying.

"Argh! Why won't you just die!" Inuyasha raved, slashing away at Naraku's arachnoid legs.

Naraku merely laughed. "Tsk tsk! You of all people should know why after all this time."

Inuyasha growled at him. "We'll find your heart, you filthy bastard. That's why Kagome didn't kill you the first time, right? Because your heart was somewhere else." His only answer to Inuyasha was a laugh. Naraku's spider body shrank and disappeared, leaving only his ningen appearance. "Kagura! It's time to leave, I think!"

Kagura stared condescendingly at Hiro before running to her master, feather in hand. She flung it into the air and they were airborne, flying away from the group below.

Kouga, still holding Kagome, began walking quickly back to his car...until he was stopped by something white and fluffy. Sesshoumaru's tail snatched her out of Kouga's arms. He took off into the sky, after growling something to Hiro.

When they asked Hiro what Sesshoumaru had said, Hiro only shrugged his shoulders. "He told me to get my sorry ass over to his place to heal his woman."

Inuyasha sliced the air viciously with Tessaiga before returning it to its resting place by his hip.

"She's still not his," he mumbled angrily. "I never got my chance to tell her how I feel."

Hiro and Yuki watched as Inuyasha and Kouga walked quickly away from them. "He'll never get his chance," Yuki said thoughtfully. "That time has come and gone."

Hiro nodded sagely. "Yeah, it sure has."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 27 

It was now early spring. Kagome's body had finally healed on its own, but she was still a bit weak. Sesshoumaru had finally gone back to work. She was getting tired of having him by her side all the time. A lovely thought, but tiresome. After much discussion, he had at last, acceded to her wishes and left her alone. To be honest, he wanted to go back to his office high above the city and throw himself in his work. There, at least, he would have control over most situations. With Kagome, he had none...and he hated it. 

The twins were in the care of an elven nanny. Kagome did get to see her babies everyday but since they WERE half elf, they had to stay with the elves. It saddened Kagome to have to part with them, but they were special children. She would have no idea on how to raise them. Sometimes she would cry about her babies and it would irritate the hell out of him.

It was not Kagome's fault in any way, he assured her daily, but she needed to chill out with the weeping spells. That was another reason why he fled back to work.

Mostly, it was the fault of that damned shikon jewel. Kagome was at its mercy, especially now that her body was so weak. But there were times when he felt the jewel almost goaded him into doing or saying something harsh to Kagome. At first he thought it was just his imagination, but after a few weeks he noticed that he was thinking differently about her. As if she was beneath him...and he was her superior. 

He didn't like his old way of thinking came creeping back up into his brain. He had tried so hard to change his attitudes towards ningens...and yet, it slowly but surely crept to the forefront of his mind. He was Sesshoumaru and very few were good enough to suit him. 

In the meantime, Sesshoumaru had made many attempts to mark her, but none of them stayed. The jewel was being very fickle and Sesshoumaru was getting upset with it. One night, she woke to him staring at her chest. When she asked him what the hell he was doing, he told her that he was trying to figure out how to take out the Shikon without waking her up or causing her too much pain. 

And he was REALLY sick of waking up in the middle of the night with her body glowing pink. He KNEW it was an underhanded attempt of that damned elf to sneak her away. That and the fact that she would mutter, "Not now Yuki, go away," in her sleep. Bastard! How dare he try to steal her away from under his nose! The very impudence! 

One night while they lay in bed, Kagome told him that it was the Shikon's way of testing him, to make sure he deserved her. Sesshoumaru had never heard anything so ridiculous and told her so. He snorted his irritation and turned on his side. He could only be tested so far, he told her. He not allow the jewel or anything else to test him. It was insulting and beneath him to do so. How dare a piece of pink glass dictate if HE was good enough for Kagome! 

Sesshoumaru could smell the saltiness of her tears but did not budge. He would not weaken on this. She needed to see that he was her superior; she needed to know her place. You may be the woman I love, but I am still above you. I will not be subjected to such base behavior, he said before dropping off to sleep. 

In the dead of night, he woke to find Kagome's side of the bed empty. 

Kagome cried herself to sleep after Sesshoumaru's cruel words. He thinks I'm beneath him? I can't believe this. After all this time, I thought he had actually changed. But it had only been something that the jewel had told her, she thought as she sobbed into her pillow. Those weren't MY words...

She had just drifted off to sleep when Yuki's voice drifted softly into her her head. 

'Kagome,' he said. 'He's upset you. Please, come to me and I will make your hurt go away.' 

But he loves me, she thought to him as she woke little by little. He loves me. 

'If he loved you, would he have said those harsh words to you, little one? You are NOT beneath him, Kagome.' 

Yuki...

'Come to me, koishii. I will treat you far better than he could.' 

Kagome woke, her body glowing, her heart beating in time to the rhythm of the Shikon no Tama that was being drawn by Yuki. 'He calls...I must go to him...' 

She slipped out of bed softly, silently, and left the room. Kagome wore nothing except her filmy white nightgown. It brushed the stairs behind her as she descended the staircase and headed out to the gardens. 

She didn't stop herself, even if she could. He called and she had to answer. It was the will of the Shikon no Tama. No wonder Sesshoumaru's marks couldn't stay imprinted in her flesh. He had not passed the test of the jewel in order to mark her. Despite the fact that he loved her, he still did not look on her as his equal. To him, she was his property and nothing more. She thought that if Kouga had marked her, it WOULD stay. For Kouga desired her more than anything in this world, treated her gently and loved her with his entire being. 

Yuki was waiting for her, his body glowing that gentle blue she had begun to love so much. Without a second thought, she fell into his arms and wept. He held her close, smiling. The jewel was working to his advantage. He had conveniently forgotten to tell Kagome that the Shikon wouldn't allow a potential mate to mark her unless that man, or youkai, passed the test. 

The test was designed to bring out the biggest flaw in a miko's potential mate, so the miko could see what her lover was really like and decide if she really wanted that in a mate. In Sesshoumaru's case, his arrogance and hatred for ningens were his main problems. Sure, he had tried to fight it and disguise it, but deep down, the prejudice was still there. 

Now it was showing its ugly face to Kagome. 

Besides, the jewel already knew how Sesshoumaru treated Kagome when she was his mate. It was only protecting its protector from further damage, originally wreaked by the taiyoukai. It would not be so lenient with Sesshoumaru this time around. When he had marked her the first time, the jewel did not reside within her, so it could not protect her. But now, it was a different story.

Yuki picked Kagome's frail figure up and held her in his arms. He knew Sesshoumaru would discover her absence soon enough. He carried her out of the garden and to his waiting motorcycle. If Sesshoumaru wanted his woman back, he would have to prove that he truly deserved her and treated her as his equal. 

He put her on his bike and sat behind her, holding her to him. Then he started the engine and they roared away into the night. 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha. 

Chapter 28

Yuki carried Kagome straight up into her old bedroom in Kouga's house. She was in a deep and healing sleep, thanks to the Shikon no Tama. Kouga himself was right behind them, worry splashed all over his handsome face.

"Yuki, you haven't answered my question. DID that bastard hurt Kagome?"

The elf could almost see Kouga's thoughts of revenge as he lay Kagome down on her former bed. He arranged her comfortably before turning to face the okami. "Not physically, no. He was very rude to her, though. He made her cry."

Despite the fact he was happy about this new turn of events, Yuki was angry. Sesshoumaru could have at least shown a little restraint when he told Kagome she was inferior to him.

Kouga's ice blue eyes glittered with rage. "He will never lay another finger on my woman." His voice was a guttural growl, low and infinitely dangerous. He went to Kagome's side and sat down beside her on the bed. "Buck up security measures, Yukio. Hiro is not to leave her side for whatever reason."

Yuki frowned slightly. "What about me? I can watch her if you want."

Kouga bared his fangs. "I let you take her out ONE time and she ends up pregnant. You won't go near her unless Hiro is with you, got it? As for that fool inu, HE will not allowed to pass my gates unless I give the word. Understand?"

Yuki's emerald eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Yeah. This should be fun." A quick grin shot across his perfect face and he left the room. Of course, he WOULD go near Kagome, with or without Hiro's permission.

Walking down the stairs, he whistled happily to himself. This was cause for a little celebration, ne? "Oh, hell yeah," he muttered to himself as he headed straight for Kouga's study and his precious stash of imported whiskey.

When Sesshoumaru woke, he felt as though his soul was empty. Regret then flooded it, nearly suffocating him. Kagome... Damn it! Why did he say those horrible things to her!

He sighed heavily to himself and was about to go back to sleep, fully intent on apologizing to her in the morning when he sniffed the air. Something was missing.

Frowning in the darkened room, he turned over. She was gone.

Alarmed, he put a hand out to touch the mattress, but the place where she should have been was cool to the touch. She hadn't been there for awhile.

Now thoroughly frantic, he switched the bedside lamp on and jumped out of bed. He looked to his right, where their bedroom door stood open. That wasn't right. He always shut the door when they slept just in case his housekeeper came up the stairs early in the morning.

Swiftly, he pulled on sweatpants before dashing out of the room and down the stairs. His nose led him to the back door, which also stood open.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart clench and he knew. She had gone to that damned fool elf...and he could guess as to where he had taken Kagome.

Turning off the room lights and leaving only the bedside lamp burning, Kouga lay beside Kagome when she began to shiver in her sleep. He had removed his dark blue silk robe and got in beside her, pulling the covers up around them.

She was pulled into his arms and his tail wrapped itself around her, giving her extra warmth.

Kagome stirred slightly and smiled. She was so warm! Before, she had been very cold and very sad. But now, mmmmm...

Her eyes opened and looked into Kouga's soft blue eyes. "Kouga-kun? What are you doing her?" She tried to push him away. "Please, you must go! If he catches you here..."

Kouga shook his head and chuckled. "What am I doing here? I live here, of course."

Kagome lifted her head slightly and saw that she was back in her old room. "Oh! But how did I get here? Did Yuki call me again?"

She thought she saw Kouga's eyes harden with some strong emotion, but it was gone before she could be sure. "Yuki brought you. He told me that Sesshoumaru had insulted you."

Kagome nodded. "I thought he had changed. But lately, he's been rude to me and tonight was no different except that he voiced his real opinion of me out loud. He said I was beneath him."

The bed shook with Kouga's growls. "Never again, koishii. Never again will I let you near him. He doesn't deserve you." He lifted a large hand and gently stroked her face.

Kagome yawned mightily. "Can we talk about this later, Kouga-kun? I'm really sleepy."

Kouga nodded and kissed her forehead. She smiled sleepily up at him before turning to him and burying her face into his warm chest. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.

He felt his heart overflow. He loved her so very much and thought that fate had given him yet another chance to make her his.

Kouga checked to make sure she wouldn't suffocate against his chest before resting his head on top of hers. He quietly followed her into sleep.

Sleep for him didn't last long. His youkai brought him out of the lovely dream he had been having with rude push.

Kouga sat up in bed when he heard the howl of a massive...inu?

He released Kagome's warm body from his tail and ran out of the room, into the hallway. Miroku and Sango were up, also apparently having been jerked awake by the howling outside the house.

"What in Kami's name IS that?" Sango gasped, staring at Kouga.

Kouga shook his head. "It sounds like a gigantic inu," he replied thoughtfully.

Sounds of pounding footsteps on the stairs diverted their attention. Hiro's dark, untidy head appeared, followed by the rest of him. "Shit, Kouga! Sesshoumaru's out there! He's huge and friggin' pissed off!"

"Where the hell's Yuki?" Kouga asked marching to his room to changed. Hiro trotted behind him.

"He's outside, keeping up a barrier. He won't last long, though." Hiro sounded agitated.

Kouga had gained his bedroom. Quickly he undressed and then dressed in a pair of hakamas, leaving his chest bare. He pulled his hair up into a high ponytail. "Why is that?" he asked, after a few moments of silence.

Hiro sighed and spread his hands. "Because, the baka is drunk off his ass."

Outside, Yuki laughed and taunted the massive white inu. His barrier was still holding, but Sesshoumaru, now in a furious frenzy to get to Kagome, was ramming into it steadily with his enormous head.

"Oi, you shtupid mutt! Kagome'sh mine!" His words slurred horribly but he meant every word of what he said. No way was he gonna let this baka take that beautiful little woman away from him.

The earth trembled in time with Sesshoumaru's deafening growls. His massive fangs shone huge, white, and deadly sharp. He lifted one mammoth paw and swung at the barrier. It held, just barely.

Yuki laughed again. The world spun crazily but he wouldn't let Sesshoumaru in. It was his duty to protect Kagome.

Sesshoumaru felt nothing but murderous rage as he tried again and again to get past this drunken elf. Kagome was HIS!

Kagome woke with a start to find herself alone in the bed. Kouga was gone.

She frowned. What was that noise outside the house? It was...odd.

Then she heard it. A lone howl, followed by earth-shaking growls.

Sesshoumaru! He had come for her!

Kagome felt her youkai rise up, wanting to come out, to join her mate. She let it come forth, for she wanted to be with him.

She ran out of the room and down the stairs in a flash. No one was in the foyer. Good.

Kagome rushed out of the front door, where she was greeted with the sight of her mate being held back by a blue tinted barrier. She did not even notice her friends standing outside watching the spectacle.

"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed and ran towards him, but a pair of strong arms held her back.

An ear-splitting roar shattered the night. Sesshoumaru's red eyes blazed with fury when he saw Kouga grab his mate and hold her back.

Kagome strained desperately against Kouga's arms, wanting to be free...free to go to her beloved mate. But Kouga was much stronger than she and she could not free herself. She growled and snarled, but the iron-like grip around her did not budge.

Kouga called Hiro over. "Soothe her. Put her to sleep. I have to get her away from here...away from him." He looked pleadingly at his old friend.

Hiro nodded and placed his hand over his heart. Instantly, Kagome stilled in Kouga's arms and whimpered.

"Hurry, Kouga!" Shippo yelled. "The barrier's gonna give any moment now!"

Hiro looked steadily at Kouga. "Why not just give her to Sesshoumaru, Kouga? If we leave with her, he'll only follow. Something THAT size will be a bitch to shake. We wouldn't make it out of the gates."

Kouga's eyes hardened. "Hell no! He's insulted her! I won't forgive him for that! He doesn't deserve to have Kagome!"

With Kagome cradled to his chest, Kouga took off running to the back of the house, where there was a safe place. He had it made specifically for a situation like this, with the help of Hiro.

He ran until they reached a small building, a shed really. It was actually a shrine he had specially built for Kagome's protection, only recently constructed. New, but it would hold.

Kouga gently placed Kagome inside the shrine and stepped back quickly. A barrier was instantly activated the moment she passed through the doorway. Even though Yuki's barrier was about to break, THIS barrier wouldn't.

It was a barrier created by the Shikon no Tama itself, with or without Kagome's assistance.

Sesshoumaru finally managed to break the elf's annoying barrier. As if HE could keep this Sesshoumaru away from his mate! He jumped over the fence and bounded off in the direction that Kouga went. Kagome's scent lead him straight to her, where he found her in a little wooden shrine.

"Sesshoumaru!" she whimpered in the doorway.

He swatted at the pathetic little building but was jolted backwards. Sesshoumaru stared at the hut. It had repelled him!

And not only that... Sesshoumaru realized with astonishment that his inu form was fading and he was returning to his normal self. How in Kami's name did that happen?

With blinding rage, he grabbed Tokijin from his side and swung viciously at the building.

It held. It had held, despite being struck at by Tokijin's blade. Sesshoumaru couldn't understand. He looked at Kagome, who was on her knees, hands resting on something like a barrier.

She was weeping. "Sesshoumaru, please, I've done nothing wrong!" she cried pitifully at him. "I didn't know...I couldn't help myself..."

His heart ached. He wanted to rush in and rescue her, touch her, but the aura of this new barrier was all too familiar and far too powerful, even for him. He wouldn't be able to touch her while she was behind it.

"Kagome...I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, koishii. Please, I didn't mean a word of it."

He swung the demon blade again. Again, the blade did no damage.

"That won't work, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned hate-filled red eyes to the one who dared address him.

Hiro glared back at him, his eyes burning an angry shade of blue. "You will not touch her. You are the one beneath HER, not she beneath YOU. The jewel has seen to it that you cannot have her. It has deemed you unworthy of such a holy creature."

Sesshoumaru's growls filled the air between them. Tokijin flared, causing Hiro to stagger backwards.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and friends. 

Chapter 29

Kagome watched as Hiro staggered backwards. She knew he wouldn't last a minute against Sesshoumaru and Tokijin. Why, just the blade's aura itself would destroy him. "Iie, Sesshoumaru! Don't hurt him!" Kagome cried out, still trying to get out.

Sesshoumaru growled and leapt forward, straight at Hiro. "NO!" Kagome screamed. Urgently, she tried to find the connection to Hiro. When she found it, she lent him her powers.

Hiro's dark head shot up, fury on his youthful face, eyes glowing pink. He threw his hands up, forcing the wind to submit to his power. A massive gust blew past him and pushed Sesshoumaru back, flinging the taiyoukai on his back.

Sesshoumaru was so startled to see the pink glow on the elf, that he didn't realize he had been thrown backwards.

Hiro still stood there with his hands in the air, his entire body glowing with Shikon's light.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet and stood stock still. No sounds of nature reached his powerful hearing. No birds singing, no crickets chirping. The night air was completely still.

Then it came...the sound of a coming train.

Sesshoumaru did not move a muscle. Every instinct told him that he was now on dangerous ground. He would not be able to fly, for the elf before him could keep him grounded. He certainly would not leave; deserting Kagome was not going to happen.

The train got louder...and louder.

Kagome stared up into the night sky. She knew what that sound meant. She had learnt about it in one of her science classes.

"TORNADO!" she shrieked and pounded on the barrier. "Sesshoumaru! Get out of here! Please!"

Sesshoumaru whirled around and saw something he had never seen before in his life. An enormous twirling mass of cloud was barrelling down on him, sucking up and destroying everything in its path.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Kagome pleaded. She was terrified for him. He may have been a pompous asshole, but she had put him through a lot. He had to watch as his mate gave birth to another man's children. He cared for her and loved her and wanted her as his mate. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want to lose him, now that she had him again.

She looked over at Hiro, whose normally kind face held no emotion as he commanded that mass of swirling death to go after Sesshoumaru.

'Hiro! Hiro, stop this! Please stop this!' she cried into his mind.

But Hiro's mind would not answer. He did not wish to stop the tornado.

"RUN!" she yelled to her mate over the roaring winds.

Sesshoumaru rushed over to her and knelt before the shrine. "I won't leave you, Kagome. I won't."

Kagome felt hot tears spill down her cheeks. "You must leave. NOW! He'll kill you!"

He shook his head. "I won't leave you," he said again.

"No...please..." she whimpered as he rose and turned to face Hiro.

Tokijin swung upwards and flashed down, sending a red blast in the elf's direction. It bounced off Hiro as if nothing had hit him.

"You will not have her," Hiro intoned. It sounded as if other voices were entwined with his own. "We are her protector, as she is ours. You have treated her with disrespect and so shall we disrespect you."

Sesshoumaru, his silver hair blowing wildly about him, glared at Hiro. "I love Kagome. It was YOU who are making me do what I have forced myself not to do."

"But it is still a part of your psyche. You are who you are. You will not change. What we have seen is enough to deem you unworthy of this holiest of mikos."

Sesshoumaru swung Tokijin angrily. "I love this woman. Do you not understand this? What does it matter that I am not worthy of her. I love her. You have a problem with that?"

The tornado got closer. Sesshoumaru could feel debris smash into his body from the tornado's powerful winds. "You won't separate us!" he roared as the winds claimed him.

Kagome was on her feet, horrified. "SESSHOUMARU!"

Hiro's blank face turned in her direction. "He has failed the test, Kagome. What do you wish from us?"

Without hesitation, she cried out, tears streaming down her face, "I want him back! I want Sesshoumaru back! This is all wrong! This...is all wrong!" She sank to her knees, turning her pleading eyes to the elf. "Please! I want to fix this. I want anything, as long as he doesn't die! Please!" She covered her face and sobbed into her hands.

Hiro stood silent. Kagome looked up when she felt the connection between herself and Sesshoumaru sever.

The rage in her flared up. The shrine was filled with her furious energy and it exploded around her.

With her black hair whipping madly around her, she stood up and made her wish as the tornado swirled dangerously close to her. "I won't live without him!" she cried as she ran towards the deadly winds.

The tornado picked her up into its whirling funnel just as Hiro came to himself.

"Kagome, NO!" he cried, trying to stop the gigantic whirlwind.

Kagome felt herself being whipped around. The wish she had made resounded in her head. It was the last thing she knew...

Sesshoumaru's youkai was unconscious. He couldn't tell if Kagome was dead or alive.

He felt himself being swirled around in the giant vaccuum, but he couldn't do much about it. Until...

He saw something white being whipped around just beneath him. It was dressed in white and had black hair.

"Kagome!" he cried and struggled to get to her.

When he finally caught her, he realized that she was dead. Despite the fact that she had her youkai, she was still a ningen.

"No...no, this isn't right. It wasn't supposed to be like this!" he roared into the winds. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

The voices he heard earlier spoke into his ear. "What is it you wish of us?" the voices asked him.

"Bring her back. Bring her back to life. I want to start all over. I swear I'd never hurt her ever again. Please...I want to start over...please..."

He felt Kagome's body vibrate in his arms, but he wouldn't let go. He would never let her go again.

There was a bright light...


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me...or my twisted imagination. 

A/N: Okay guys, this story has had a great run but all things must end. This is the last chapter of Just a Mistake.

Chapter 30

The sun rose warm and soft over Sesshoumaru's lands. Inuyasha stepped out onto the balcony of the taiyoukai's study and stretched.

They had been talking all night, figuring out the best way to take out Naraku once and for all.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, knowing that the mere sound of it drove his half-brother crazy. Even now he could feel Sesshoumaru's killing stare blister the back of his neck.

"Inuyasha, you will stop that irritating noise at once." 'What? I...I've said this before...'

Inuyasha laughed. "Oi, baka! Keep your hakamas on. I'm almost finished." He reached up and gave his neck a good crack. Immediately, Sesshoumaru's growls filled the air. Inuyasha laughed again.

But when he turned around to face his brother, his face was quite serious. "After this is over, I get the jewel and take Kagome off your hands, ne?"

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. "I cannot fathom why you want this filthy onna. She is too short, disobedient and irritating. The very thought of her touching me makes my skin crawl."

'Wait...this is...familiar...why is this so familiar? Have I said this before?'

Inuyasha glared at him, then shrugged. "Well, whatever floats your boat. To me, she's the sweetest thing since chocolate. And ramen. Yeah, and ramen." Inuyasha's eyes closed blissfully and his stomach growled softly.

Sesshoumaru tilted his perfect head to the side and stared at the hanyou as if he were a specimen in a bottle. "What is choc-oh-lat? Sounds filthy." Ramen he HAD heard of before. He had actually seen Inuyasha eat some of it before and it had made his stomach turn. Whether or not it was because of the way it looked or the way Inuyasha looked while devouring it was debatable.

'Chocolate? Kagome loves chocolate...Kagome!'

Inuyasha wondered, and not for the first time, why Sesshoumaru did not desire the Shikon for himself. It seemed that he and Kagome were the only two people he knew that had no desire to possess it.

Sesshoumaru stood and grabbed his sword, the Tokijin. He reached for Tensaiga as well but paused, his hand in mid-air. Something was telling him to take it with him.  
He picked it up and slid it into his belt.

Flying towards Inuyasha's Forest, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha saw the signal over the tree tops.

Something was wrong, Sesshoumaru thought, dropping Inuyasha and speeding towards the intended battle destination.

'Kagome...something is very wrong with Kagome...'

Inuyasha was really worried. Why had Kirara given the signal so early? She wasn't supposed to do it until he gave the signal. Who else could possibly have known about---- He stopped, sniffed the air and knew. Oh no! It was Kagome! Kagome must have found out!

Inuyasha's speed picked up. He knew Kagome was in trouble and he HAD to be there with her!

Sesshoumaru had already come to the same conclusion Inuyasha had. He could smell the miko's sweet rose and lily scent, laced with tension and fear. Was she actually fool enough to take on Naraku herself? Yes, it seems so...

'This! I have been here before! Something terrible will happen today!'

He could see from where he was, the droves of youkai descending towards to the very spot where he and Inuyasha were to have battled Naraku.

But now there was another scent emanating from her that...disconcerted him. He had no clue to what it was, so he ignored it.

'No! Don't ignore this scent! It's...it's my child! Mine and Kagome's child!'

Sesshoumaru sped off, determined to get to her. He knew...finally, he knew. He remembered. He had wished for another chance to make it right. He would not fail her this time...

They were still too far away. Inuyasha cursed his slow hanyou body. "Chikusho!" Inuyasha roared. Never had Inuyasha felt such fear for his little Kagome. There she was, facing Naraku and his army alone...damn it, why was he so damned slow?

Sesshoumaru felt her tense. She knew they were coming. 'Yes, koishii. I am coming...'

He used their bond to read her thoughts. He had only caught a glimpse when she slammed her mind shut against him. Sesshoumaru felt his youkai growl but that did not deter him. He could not let her keep him away from her.

As they raced through the forest, Inuyasha noticed Sesshoumaru's pallor and reddening eyes. He was instantly unsettled. "What the hell's going on Sesshoumaru? What do you see?" he shouted.

The taiyoukai's pinched face struck fear into his younger brother. "Kagome is going to kill herself! I must get to her!"

Already he could feel his youkai howl in fear for its mate. 'Get her! Go get her!' it roared desperately at Sesshoumaru. "Hurry!"

"Suicide? SUICIDE!" Inuyasha raved, watching Kagome with a horrified, tear-filled expression. "Kagome!" he screamed. "KAGOME!"

Not caring as the deadly pink light shot towards them, Inuyasha leapt forward, in a desperate attempt to get to his Kagome.

He gasped as he was stopped mid-leap and dragged upwards past the treetops. "Nani?" he growled. He realized that Sesshoumaru had caught him by the waist and yanked him up, away from the purifying energy. Sesshoumaru, in an act of unprecedented kindness, had wrapped his tail around his little half-brother, pulling him upwards.

"Let me go! Damn you Sesshoumaru! You may not have loved her, but I did!" he cried, swinging uselessly at the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru only held Inuyasha further away from him. Swiftly, he grabbed the tensaiga and threw it at his brother. "It will protect you, Inuyasha. Don't worry. I will bring Kagome back to us unharmed."

The powerful blast raced in all directions below them, slamming with such force into Naraku and his drones that some of the weaker, smaller youkai were blasted to bits before being purified. Naraku himself was being eaten alive by the energy and was soon dissolved into nothingness.

A piercing howl rent the air, causing Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to turn their heads and see.

The brothers watched as Kagome as she fell backwards onto the ground screaming, her miko energy still shooting from her body. It completely covered her, burning her youkai flesh, hissing and sizzling.

Sesshoumaru could feel her mind and soul detach themselves as her life left her. He knew it would be over soon...

He threw Inuyasha away from him and dove down to Kagome. He wouldn't lose her again...please, Kami, not again...

The purifying energy slammed into him but he would not back down. He fought his way down to her, ignoring the nauseating scent of his own burning flesh in his nostrils.

"Kagome...no..." Inuyasha breathed as he rested in a treetop that caught him as he fell. "Please Kami, no..." Never had he felt so helpless. All he could do was watch her die beneath him.

Sesshoumaru made it to her and grabbed her. The energy was killing him, he knew. He wouldn't last long like this.

In his arms, her body began to vibrate. Her mouth opened and those voices he had heard from somewhere in time began to speak with her voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. You have passed the test. You have risked your own life to save hers and that of her unborn child. She shall be yours once more."

The pink light raced back into her body, healing their burned and scorched youkai flesh. She was alive.

Sesshoumaru realized that Kagome was as she had been...long, black and silver striped hair, lilac markings on her cheeks, pale, lilac-hued crescent moon on her smooth forehead...and pregnant. With his child.

He laughed and held her unconscious body to his chest. "My love," he crooned softly to her. "My little love."

Two of Kagome's friends came running up to them. He turned and looked at them. Worry and fear were plastered all over their faces.

"Kagome-sama!" the houshi cried out. "What have you done to her, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head as a familiar figure walked up to the little group. He narrowed his eyes at the man. "You," he said to the dark-haired intruder. "You are Kagome's protector, are you not?"

The tall, slender, pointy-eared young man looked slightly surprised but nodded. "So, how much do you remember, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Not much. How much do YOU remember?"

Hiro shook his head. "It is not important. What IS important is that you passed the test, ne?"

The taiyoukai only held Kagome closer. "Ii. And make sure that hentai brother of yours never crosses into my lands."

Hiro nodded. He turned to go but stopped and looked back at Sesshoumaru. "The twins are still alive, Sesshoumaru-sama. The relationship between elves and mikos will remain the same. Kagome has provided us with two powerful additions to our people and for that, we are grateful." He bowed once more, before the wind picked him up and carried him away.

Sesshoumaru watched him go. Kagome's and Yuki's children may still live, but she was carrying his child now and she was still his mate. Nothing would change that.

Kouga, Shippo and Kirara returned to Kaede's village when they saw Kagome's purifying energy being pulled back. They came rushing back, worried out of their minds.

Kouga sat on Kirara's back, wondering what they were doing back here. A moment ago, he was watching an enormous tornado barrel down on Sesshoumaru...and Kagome flung herself into it.

He shook his head. I guess he could consider himself lucky. He hadn't mated Ayame yet. Knowing the things he did, he wouldn't ever do it.

Everyone was gathered in the village. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kouga all sat outside of Kaede's hut, waiting for the word from Sesshoumaru that Kagome would be alright.

Kouga looked around. He knew that no one remembered what had just happened. He knew that Sesshoumaru knew it too. Before they had all gathered together, he had taken a walk in the forest to see Hiro.

They had been pulled back to this time because of Sesshoumaru, Hiro had said. When Kouga asked why, Hiro shook his head.

"That answer is for Sesshoumaru only. He wished for another chance with Kagome. The Shikon had finally deemed him worthy of her. As for why everyone else was pulled back as well, I do not know." Hiro looked away and sighed. Kouga had only nodded and taken off back to the village.

Finally, Sesshoumaru stepped out of the hut, bending over at the waist in order to do so. All eyes turned to him, all asking the same question.

"Kagome will recover. There has been a...a misunderstanding between us. She will not leave my side, ever again." He looked past them into the trees, where a robed figure stood, silently watching them.

Hiro nodded solemnly to Sesshoumaru. He would make an excellent husband for Kagome and a wonderful father for their coming child. The Shikon was finally settled and would not bother them for a long time.

No longer would Sesshoumaru look down on the little miko as being beneath him. No longer would she be inferior in his eyes.

No longer would she be just a mistake.

THE END.

Thanks to everyone who contributed to this story and to everyone who read and reviewed.

I love you all, my dear fans. You've kept me going and going, with the desire to keep posting even though I hated the chapters I wrote.

Peace!

RavenSkyeBlackhawk


End file.
